Chosen Two - Year Six
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Sometimes to defeat an enemy, you have to get close to them. Residing in the belly of the beast, Vlad and Harry must be careful not to lose themselves along the way. Harry/Vlad slash. Rated for content and themes
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back. Year Six... well, that's what we'll call it anyway.**

-YDHP-

Harry was still reeling from the sudden shift, but he knew Vlad was supposed to have _turned_ him to the dark side. He had to act cool, calm. Or at least indifferent. Vlad was doing a much better job, but then he had been there before, knew his way around and tugged Harry next to him as they cut through swathes of cloaked figures.

He'd underestimated how much work Vlad had done to establish his place amongst the Death Eaters, effectively protecting Harry as long as he could by 'proving' he was committed to the cause. Vlad ignored the forming semi-circles, led Harry up to the front and leant casually against the wall with a completely impassive face.

Perhaps even more surreal to see was Bellatrix Lestrange, who had a bundle in black cloth held in her arms where she sat next to the high-backed and obscenely ornate throne. It could only belong to Riddle.

Or Vlad's father, from what Harry knew of the mans taste for grandeur.

Harry still couldn't believe the barely-human creature before them could father a child. He definitely didn't want to contemplate the prospect of Riddle having sex.

"Tonight, as several of you bore witness to" Harry felt very awkward stood at the front when the others his own age were right at the back, in the outer circles "Albus Dumbledore was finally destroyed! And by none other than our newest member, Harry Potter!"

Nobody made a sound. Harry felt unsettled by the quiet, only broken by the sound of a baby gurgling. Vlad's eyes flicked toward the newborn (Vlad hadn't mentioned it being born three days previous) before returning to scan the room. Harry could see that many averted their eyes from Vlad almost as quickly as they did Riddle, possibly aware that Vlad was now of the species to hunt for humans as food. Not to mention ridiculously powerful.

"Tonight, we shall celebrate! Tomorrow, we begin."

Harry watched the small sign of Riddle scratching his hand, saw Vlad cock his head slightly in thought as everyone rose on command, lowering their hoods and heading toward another room. Still unsure of 'procedure', Harry waited until Vlad moved to move himself. He hadn't really contemplated what would happen immediately after. It was all so... general in his head until now. 'Kill' Dumbledore, 'join' the Death Eaters.

"With the symbol of resistance that young Mr Potter embodied now neutralised, my victory is imminent and my control over the magical world a certainty. Don't you agree Vladimir?"

Riddle wouldn't address him directly, talking instead to Vlad about Harry as though the wizard wasn't even there. Harry still unnerved his grandfather, even if he would die before admitting it.

"So what did you name the brat? Tommy junior?"

Thin lips pulled back into a snarl. Vlad met it with a calm, practiced Dracula glare.

"Don't-"

"Call me Vladimir. We've talked about this."

They were given a fairly wide berth; though Harry was acutely aware of eyes on him at all times. He was the new boy, after all.

"You'll forgive me. Old habits die hard."

"I find it hard to believe you know anyone with a similar name. Do I have the same room as before?"

"I have arranged accommodations for both you and Potter."

"Together?"

"No."

Vlad tsked, quite probably the only person in the world to do that to Voldemort's face and not killed on the spot.

"Then you wasted a room. I brought him here, and he's staying with me. Or I'm staying with him."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, of course I don't. You don't trust me either. Nor do I trust any of this lot. I didn't spend a year convincing him here to let some half wit in an oversized cape kill my best friend. So direct me to whichever room was prepared that is _furthest_ from a potentially squalling child."

Impossibly, Vlad was giving what sounded like orders to the 'Dark Lord', and being listened to rather than hexed to Merlin and back.

"Do you not wish to enjoy the festivities?"

"Poorly cooked food and breather alcohol that has no effect on me? Pass."

Harry watched as they were directed to a room, which Vlad found his way to just fine with Harry trotting alongside him, quietly stunned. He opened his mouth to talk as soon as the door closed, but Vlad held a finger to his lips and shook his head. Harry took his glasses off, watching as Vlad spotted and disarmed multiple charms designed to spy and eavesdrop. The little spells were like strands of magic that snapped and fizzled away when disabled, and Vlad cast a couple of scanning and silencing spells before he sat down on the one bed.

"Ok. Now you can talk."

"I don't know if I can do this. They are all scary, evil people. How am I supposed to pretend I'm one of them?"

Vlad pulled him to sit down on the bed, squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"It's not so difficult. Just act like you hate everyone here. Don't hesitate to hex back, or even hex first. Otherwise, don't say much and stay by me. We aren't here to assimilate, we're here to listen, learn and where possible, mitigate."

Harry leant against Vlad's chest, felt cold fingers slide through his hair soothingly and a kiss pressed against his temple.

"Go see Samael. I need to fix the wards in here and what not."

"You sure?"

Vlad nodded, leaning into his backpack and resurfacing with the trunk specially made to keep his Basilisk safely enclosed where Harry could always have him close by.

"He could probably do with the reassurances that the rough journey is over."

Harry could see his point, and after taking a kiss from his boyfriend Harry slid down into the trunk, finding a pair of slightly disgruntled serpents who were nonetheless happy to see him. Lily coiled around his leg, worked her way up to his shoulders as Samael bumped against his chest.

"Sorry about the rough ride, but we're here now. No more moving for a while I think."

"Into the den of the predator?"

"Yeah. It's a weird place to be, but Vlad is right about it being the best place to find out what we need."

Running his hands over familiar scales, Harry felt the itching need beneath his skin and stepped back, moving Lily to perch on Samael's head (he looked unsure about that development) before transforming himself. The stretch was like waking up in the morning, easing an ache that could only be sated by spending time in this form.

"The wizard who is not quite a wizard."

"I am a wizard" Harry wiggled his tail a little, adjusting to the sudden lack of limbs and gain of length "just a wizard who turns into a Basilisk sometimes."

He got the serpent equivalent of a laugh from Samael as they coiled up close together, scales touching scales while Lily slithered about over the top of them until she settled on a spot to rest. Vlad had had the right idea, this was **exactly** what Harry needed to unwind. Figuratively speaking.

Some indeterminate time later, Vlad dropped down into the trunk, crossing the space and immediately knowing which of the giant reptiles was his mate, placing a hand on his scaled snout. Harry opened his eyes, flicked his tongue out a little to taste Vlad's changed scent. It was still undeniably _him,_ recognisable and comforting.

"I'm done making it safe up there, but you take your time. I might start filing books or something."

He knew Vlad could understand him if he spoke now, but Harry could say everything he needed to by nuzzling the vampires hand with his head. Vlad smiled, gave Samael and Lily friendly pats before heading back out. Harry stayed for a little while longer, not quite sleeping but gaining a sense of restfulness and relaxation from the quiet time with his familiars.

By the time he clambered out of the trunk, promising not to neglect his pets, Harry hadn't quite reached comfortable but there was a deep, grim resignation for the situation. It wasn't going to be easy, or pleasant, but if it got them the information necessary to end Riddle, end the war...

It was worth it, right?

* * *

Bringing Harry along violated Vlad's instincts to protect him, all but pitching his mate into the middle of a pack of wild, hungry animals.

But at least he was there to keep him safe. And realistically, Harry couldn't avoid his fated future in defeating Voldemort, so all Vlad could do was try to protect him whenever and wherever possible. If that meant spending time surrounded by people who made his stomach turn, pretending he was as evil as they got, Vlad would do it.

Humming to himself as he alphabetized the books they brought along, settling the ones he didn't mind Riddle knowing they had along the bookshelf provided, Vlad watched Harry sit opposite, on 'his' bed. They'd share, obviously, but the second bed Vlad conjured would make it less likely for anyone who came in to _think_ they were sharing.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't suppose you brought snacks?"

Chuckling, Vlad reached into the pocket of his dragonhide jacket, pulling out a small bag of Harry's favourite sweets. He had several, to dispense as and when his mate required cheering up with a sugar boost.

"How are we supposed to eat here?"

"Are you forgetting I can leave anytime? It won't be Hogwarts buffet, but if I can get it from Diagon Alley or the Muggle world? No problem. At least for now, anyway. I actually have another idea but it'll keep while we settle."

"How can you go to Diagon?"

"Concealment charms. I made a good withdrawal from Gringotts a little while back, and got some converted to Muggle currency."

"How..."

Vlad shrugged, waving his hand so their clothes separated and placed themselves in organised half-sides of the wardrobe.

"I like to be prepared."

The stone walls were bare, but 'Harry's side' of the room soon had a signed poster from the Bulgarian Quidditch Team (a gift for Vlad from Viktor) tacked up, and Vlad stuck the Dracula coat of arms above his bed.

"Well, I'd say it looks like we moved in. I've even put our school trunks at the bottoms of our beds like back in the dorm."

Harry looked around, clearly trying to adjust to the fact this was now where they lived, at least temporarily. The door to their ensuite bathroom (in name only, it was barely above functional though Vlad could charm it to look and perform a little better) hung open, book storage and wardrobe and trunks basically all the furniture they had beyond a bed. It wasn't different to Hogwarts much in _that_ regard, but it most definitely lacked any of the homely, safe feel of the dorms.

"This is weird."

He bit into a piece of fudge, humming to himself at the taste while Vlad sorted the books that weren't going up on the viewable book case. Like texts on Horcruxes, phoenixes, basilisks, vampires... Vlad owned a lot of books. He did pull out the potions kits and cauldrons, transfiguring the rickety desk into a work bench and setting their things on it.

"You planning to make something?"

"No, but it'll bug Riddle to wonder what we're cooking up in here."

Chuckling, Harry rolled the top of the Honeydukes bag up to stop anything falling out, then looked around absently.

"So... what'll we do now?"

"Wait for Riddle to turn up, annoyed by all his spying charms being disabled."

Vlad shuffled back on the bed, leant against the pillows and attempted to look comfortable, at ease. Harry did his best to emulate, only successful when he closed his eyes and appeared to be napping. Sure enough, the door rattled as Riddle tried to force it. Vlad snapped his fingers and the door swung open, red slit eyes scanning the changes to the room wrought by the vampire.

"Making yourselves at home I see?"

"Yep. By the way, listening charms in the bathroom? Creepy."

Riddle scowled, muscle twitching in the side of his jaw with suppressed anger. Vlad suspected the man had never needed such self-control until he came looking for Dracula junior.

"You and Potter will be accompanying us on a mission soon."

"What sort of mission? A public one where you brag about having Harry Potter, right?"

"Correct."

"Bad move."

Vlad watched Riddle twist his neck, as though shaking off his anger as an irksome fly.

"You have a better idea?"

"I'm glad you asked" Vlad pushed himself up and paced the room calmly "picture the scene. The Light side are scrambling, frantic from Dumbledore being dead. Harry's gone. My loyalties are probably being discussed and debated. You turn up with us right away, it's going to look like you're trying to prove a point. Look at me I have your golden boy! You wait, work slowly, let them worry about _why_ Harry's gone and waste time and resources with rescue plans. Until then, maybe Harry and I sharpen our wands on those cheeky little blood blister students."

"Did they offend you?"

"No. Just irritating having them _staring really obviously_ at me for the last few days. Honestly, subtlety is a lost art."

Riddle grit his teeth, then turned and left with a cape-billow that would almost rival Count Dracula. Vlad closed and locked the door behind him, then turned and flopped back on his bed. Harry waited about three heartbeats - Vlad counted - before crossing the room, looking hopefully at Vlad who shuffled along and opened his arms. The wizard embraced the vampire, a moment of sanctity within the madness all around them.

"Is it even safe for us to sleep here?"

Vlad nodded, kissing Harry's forehead and feeling the soft puff of breath that told of a contented sigh. He loved those.

"He and his entire combined forces would struggle to get through that door. And if they tried, the alarms would wake me up. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think I could keep you safe. Safe-adjacent, at least."

They didn't change into pyjamas, just in case that night, but they shed jackets and jumpers and shoes to curl up on the bed. Neither had gotten much sleep for a few days now, and Lucifer only knew what the next few days, weeks and months could bring.

For the moment, Riddle was plotting quietly in the confines of his evil empires HQ, so everything was as safe as it was going to be for a while. Vlad closed his eyes, felt Harry burrow closer and let slumber take him.

-YDHP-

 **Short but setting. Plus the finale chap was what, 6k? I made it up to you in advance? Idk. Anyone excited for year six or is this just a monotonous cycle for y'all now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you guys who got excited for last chapter! Y'all brighten my days.**

 **Unsure if anyone needs this warning, but I'll say it anyway. Now Vlad's a vampire, blood will be discussed/imbibed/possibly spilled more often.**

-YDHP-

For a moment, Harry woke expecting to see Hogwarts. To see his bedcurtains and hear soft snores. Maybe a complaint about Phantom licking someones ear.

Instead he heard nothing. Saw mostly-bare walls, pushed himself up and had to remember Vlad no longer needed to breathe when he realised the vampire was totally motionless. It took him only a second or two to realise Harry was awake and stir himself, immediately seeking to touch Harry's face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just forgot where we were for a minute."

"I'll keep you safe no matter where we are."

Vlad stroked his jaw, eyes surprisingly alert for the early hour.

"I know. It was just weird to not see the dorms. Or the Manor."

His fingers were now cold, but Vlad's warmth and love still carried in his touch, leaning up to kiss Harry softly before sitting up properly.

"I'm going to go clean my teeth then pop out for food. Won't be long. Don't open that door."

Harry checked his watch; five thirty in the morning. He couldn't hear anything from people around their room, but for all he knew Vlad's silencing wards were two way. The bathroom door creaked open, revealing that Vlad had already popped out of the villain base. Harry opened his trunk with a sigh, pulling out an all black outfit. Maybe dressing the part would help him play the part.

He peed, showered and brushed his teeth in under ten minutes, stomach starting to wake up with him by the time Harry climbed out. Jeans tugged up and fastened, he was reaching for his jumper when the delicious scent of bacon and fried mushrooms reached him. Poking his head out of the door, he saw Vlad was back. With food.

"It's no house elf cooking, but it's your usual mountain of meat and mushrooms and it's hot."

"Where did you get it?"

"Breathers have these weird vans that serve food to early birds. Or people exiting nightclubs, I imagine."

Slightly wary, Harry took the package of sandwiches from Vlad and sat cross-legged on 'his' bed, since it didn't matter if he got crumbs in it. He watched Vlad lift a strange tube to his mouth, fangs piercing the cap and as soon as it opened, Harry smelled blood.

"Did you raid a _blood bank?"_

"I took some that were marked for disposal. Unfit for human consumption, but fine for me. I just need to freeze it."

"Can't you get sick from that?"

Vlad shook his head, sucking from a blood bag and it was a surreal sight. Vlad winced as he did it, and Harry knew it was damning for him to drink human but he needed blood to survive, to say strong.

"Human bacteria needs temperature and oxygen to multiply, neither of which my body has. I only have to breathe for speech. My biggest issues would be blood allergy or blood poisoning... if that happens, there's a jar of Transylvanian bat vomit in my bag. Jam that down my throat."

Once upon a time, Harry suspected that that would have put him off his food. He nodded in understanding, chewing a mouthful of egg and sausage sandwich.

"What does blood taste like? To you, I mean."

Vlad frowned, sucking the bag dry and placing it aside.

"I can only explain it like breathers with alcohol. Like... wine? Fresh and sweet, or full bodied, an excellent nose, notes of fear or excitement the way they would have notes of fruit or honey. There's a sort of basic taste too, but a lot of flavour is down to diet, birth place, age... and whether or not the victim knows they are dying. Donated blood isn't very flavoursome. Animal blood tastes like... raw steak?"

He began hunting through his backpack, pulled out a spare potions case and began turning it into a freezer for his blood supply. Harry pondered what he'd said as he finished his breakfast, heading back to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. Vlad added a vanishing-waste charm to an old cauldron, so they could throw things out and not have to explain where it came from. They didn't need Riddle working out Vlad could apparate through all manner of wards. Inward apparition only worked with a Dark Mark. Outward was controlled by Riddle.

"So... what do they actually _do_ here?"

Vlad had been here before, might have an idea.

"Posturing. Plotting. Picking fights whenever I'm here. Now the year is up, there'll probably be a little more action but Riddle ought to be kept bay for a few days, maybe a couple of weeks while you... adjust."

"But I'm going to have to go out. On these... missions?"

Vlad nodded.

"Stay by me. Tell Riddle you're not a performing monkey if he asks you to join in. I'm not naive enough to think we'll get away with doing _nothing,_ but... if it comes to it, I'll do it. There are a thousand mes just waiting for action."

"A thousand yous?"

"My reflections. I won the fight but... they are still a part of me. They always will be."

He understood what Vlad was saying; he would always have a dark side. But Harry would always have faith in his good side, in the soul Vlad scarcely believed he even had.

"We do have an advantage in one sense."

"Oh?"

Vlad winked.

"He recruits teenagers, he _gets_ teenagers. I've been annoying him for ages. But he's afraid of me and dare not lose you. So just be really petulant and rebellious. Stand out from the followers. If you need stress relief, challenge someone to a duel. You're more powerful than almost anyone here."

"Only _almost_ everyone?"

Chuckling, Vlad closed his makeshift freezer box and put it to one side.

"You haven't had a second magical growth spurt. And I was including my _ridiculous_ powers, plus Riddle. It would be ignorant to expect many to overpower him in terms of raw magic."

That worried Harry.

"How am I supposed to beat him?"

Vlad cocked his head, thinking before crossing the room and knelt next to Harry. A pale hand splayed over his chest, an earnest belief visible in deep blue eyes.

"Power isn't everything. I'm powerful, but I'm nothing without you. You are _strong,_ and you have powers Riddle could never understand. You love fiercely, you _care_ so deeply. You are willing to put everything you are on the line to stop this war. Riddle only recruited you because he's afraid of you. Afraid of what you can do. Afraid that you can stop him. And he **should** be. Because you will. And until you're ready... I'll keep you safe."

The conviction Vlad showed, his unwavering support and faith in Harry was incredible. Harry scarcely knew what to say.

"Thank you."

Vlad understood his cracking voice, short sentiment; knew his lover was overwhelmed.

"Any time. Not many will be around at this hour. I'll show you around. Keep your wand on you and look really bored. Imagine you're in Defence with Umbridge."

Harry nodded, letting Vlad help him up, taking strength in the gentle kiss of a night creature. Vlad changed his clothes too, switching his comfortable jumper for a black button down with red stitching on the collar. He looked unfairly attractive, really.

"Is there a dress code?"

"No. But if I think anyone's going to pick a fight I tend to show them my lightning scar, remind them ye olde AK doesn't bring me down. Buttons just make it easier."

Stepping into his black boots to complete the ensemble of black, Harry put his glasses on and tucked his wand into the forearm holster he'd taken to wearing.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Vlad tucked Samael's trunk under his bed, presumably warded it so nobody could get in there.

"Just in case. I'm going to lock up behind us but it _really_ wouldn't surprise me if we leave and Riddle jumps out, immediately attempting to break in."

Harry laughed, then something occurred to him that stopped his mirth.

"Vlad... what are we going to do about his son?"

"I don't know yet. For now he's safe enough where he is; Riddle and Bellatrix may not be parent material but right now he's a crowning achievement, a symbol of the world his creators expect to raise him in. We've got about six months to figure it out."

"Why six months?"

Vlad's face tightened, but he was working on the blank mask expression and it soon took over.

"Because that's when he'll be old enough to survive magic being done _to_ him. There are spells that could make him far easier to sway to the dark side as he grows, and some will be very difficult to reverse. So... six months to figure out how to save the kid. Hopefully his parents will be dead by then, but if not we will have one pissed off daddy to deal with."

Clearly, Harry's magical knowledge had a way to go. He tried to imagine explaining to anybody they had kidnapped Voldemorts son and were being hounded for that rather than simply because he wanted him dead.

"How do you know all this?"

"A lot of it is based off the blood magic vampires have been using for centuries. If I wanted, I could give any breather my blood and make them my thrall. As effective as the Imperius curse, with less chance of rejection and no need to maintain the magic. Undying loyalty only a few drops of blood away."

"Would that work on me?"

Vlad turned back toward him, frowning in thought.

"You know... I have no idea. I can't hypnotise you, but that's a love thing for all vampires. As my mate, I would imagine not but as you're the only one ever to be a human mate, I couldn't truly tell you. And besides which, you aren't fully human."

"True. I don't think you would do that to me, I was just curious."

Vlad nodded, smiling encouragingly before schooling his face as he turned toward the door. Harry attempted to do the same, watched as Vlad snapped his fingers and the door swung open.

"Have I ever mentioned vampires are incredibly lazy?"

Harry felt a smile cross his face, did his best to quash it before following Vlad through the door. Into the lions den.

* * *

Firstly, Vlad took Harry down to the Potions lab. He wanted to check Slughorn was okay. Well, as okay as one could be as a prisoner of the madman upstairs.

"Harry, meet Horace Slughorn. Resident potioneer."

"H-Harry Potter!"

Vlad watched the man's face light up, only to darken as he realised what Harry's presence alongside Vlad meant. At least outwardly; the one who was supposed to defeat Voldemort had been turned.

"Hi."

Aside from being terrorised out of his wits, likely on a daily basis, Slughorn was relatively unharmed. Perhaps knowing magic could interfere with brewing kept Riddle somewhat in check. Vlad perused the cauldrons bubbling away, the final one making his stomach turn.

"Wolfsbane?"

"Y-yes Mast- I mean, Mister Dracula."

He hadn't known Riddle was recruiting again. After Vlad killed Greyback anyway, as he'd lost the feral beast who intentionally infected others with his curse. Of course, he could have missed one with the cures... but it was unlikely since he had gotten everyone in the werewolf pens Riddle made of them.

"What _is_ this? Ugh."

Harry had a vial in his hands, tipping it from one side to the other and watching the black, viscous fluid inside cling to the container.

"Ah, be very careful with that Mister Potter!"

Slughorn eased himself closer, shaking slightly as he took the vial from Harry. Curiosity piqued, Vlad eyed Slughorn.

"He asked you a question."

"Yes. He did. But I-I cannot tell you."

Now he really needed to know. Catching Slughorn's eye for a split second, Vlad felt hypnosis come easier than ever, barely breaching his mind to find the answer.

"Ah. That's disgusting."

"What is it?"

"Vampire blood. _Old_ vampire blood. Remember what I told you earlier? About thralls? He's trying to understand how it works."

Vlad clicked his fingers, snapped Slughorn out of hypnosis. He had no idea what had happened.

"Come on Harry, we've more to see."

Harry followed, averting his eyes from a yawning Slughorn as they exited the lab, ascended the stairs. After peering around, Harry lowered his voice

"Why does he want that?"

"Because the Vow weakened his magic. It's wearing off, but it made him scared to be less powerful while I grew stronger."

"So he wants what you have?"

Vlad nodded, fairly sure Riddle wanted more than just replicant powers. He wanted Vlad's bite. The first bite of the Chosen One. He would be a half fang, but the power it gave would make him stronger than most pure fangs.

"He doesn't like not being the most powerful. That's why he wanted Dumbledore dead."

They fell silent again, ascending the basement. A couple of drunks sleeping it off littered hallways and rooms; the celebrations could have gone on all night and Vlad wouldn't know. Their room was soundproofed; it was the only way Vlad could survive there. He would go mad hearing all the thoughts, the voices, the spells, the heartbeats. Ingrid was different, she was better at holding it all in.

She didn't already have a thousand voices in her head.

"Awake already?"

The smell of newborn and evil met Vlad's senses, turning to see Riddle with a cloaked, masked Death Eater carrying the baby. Something about them seemed familiar, but the mask was overlaid with a spell that made it hard to identify their scent. The baby didn't help, the stench of "do not eat" laced into its every heartbeat from birth until puberty.

"Giving Harry the tour. Problem?"

The masked stranger turned toward their voices for a minute, movement almost... lazy, like the head was disconnected from the rest of the body. The heartbeat quickened, as though in recognition before being twisted back toward Riddle. He scowled.

"Not at all. I suppose he should become familiar."

"Off you go. He needs changing."

Vlad waved them along, enjoying suppressed rage a little too much. Riddle turned back before they could get away completely, looking them over.

"There will be a demonstration soon. With all your talk of training and refining skills, I expect that young Mr Potter here will reflect such an attitude."

"He's not a puppet for you to play with. I did suggest we sharpen our wands on the other student recruits. The offer stands."

Harry was unsure about Vlad's words, he could tell, but Vlad left Riddle scowling and led Harry away. Toward the library. It was a dark, visceral wasteland of magic that should never be practiced. But it was a damned good place for them to learn; most of the Death Eaters considered something like reading and studying beneath them when they could fuel prejudice by word of mouth, and force compliance through words of curse.

And Riddle would hardly encourage them with some of the greatest weaponry in the world. _Knowledge._

"Be careful what you touch in here. These books fight back."

Harry nodded, stopping suddenly and seeming drawn to one shelf in particular. Vlad had assumed the covers were dragonhide, but Harry raised his hand, dragged it along the spines and he heard the sound that often only happened when Harry touched Samael.

"Snake skin?"

The wizard nodded, splaying his hand over one thick tome.

"Basilisk. _Old_. These books had to have been bound in Salazar Slytherin's time."

The sound of slithering interrupted them, and Vlad placed a finger to his mouth when Harry glanced across to him. Something thick brushed past his ankle, worked it's way up on to the table and fixed unnaturally bright eyes on the two teens.

"Nagini. Riddles pet. Presumably sent to spy on us since she never strays far from her master."

Letting on that either understood her was not their best move. Vlad's Parselmouth ability was directly tied to Harry, and so it wasn't as fluid as the innate, genetic quirk Harry was born with. Nagini didn't say much, but it was clear she came to watch them. If she had come to kill them, they'd be dead. Or in debilitating agony at least... Nagini's species was difficult to determine, carrying physiology of both a viper and a cobra but with her enormous size, she could well have been magically augmented.

Or a Horcrux, which was the working theory. Carrying dark magic and a hunk of soul around inside you had to make a difference. Vlad surveyed Nagini up close for the first time since transforming, wary of venom being spat at him.

At the very least, it would probably not feel too good.

The sound of a pulse distinctly different from her own emanated from the serpentine form, and Vlad wondered if anyone had ever been insane enough to put a part of their soul within a living creature before. Thinking you could feel a pulse in something clenched in your hand was one thing - if a human clenched tight enough they'd feel their own pulse. But to give a creature a second pulse, and then send it to a vampire he knew full well had advanced senses...

Was Riddle stupid? Or taunting him?

Or both? At the very least, it was poor judgement. Then again, so was recruiting Harry Potter's best friend, and doing so by putting him in mortal danger.

"Do not trusssst..."

Vlad wondered if Samael could control her. The soul magic binding her could well complicate things. Harry was part Basilisk, Salazar Slytherins true heir. Probably wouldn't be thrilled they had to kill this snake one day.

"If we leave, she's just gonna follow us right?"

Harry probably hadn't even noticed, but his words didn't come out in English. They came out as hisses.

-YDHP-

 **I'm still in disbelief we reached Year Six. Hel, I** **'m still in disbelief that people actually read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still feel weird calling this year six when they aren't at Hogwarts.**

 **As an aside somebody mailed me to rant about a point in this story that I imagine has occurred to others; yes, Harry's emotional and Vlad's level headed right now, but Vlad's had years of practice dealing with people who aren't morally opposed to killing, with bigoted views on humans versus vampires, and a year spending time with Death Eaters.**

 **I'd be worried if Harry _wasn't_ suffering a little environmental shock.**

-YDHP-

"Harry Potter, a parselmouth?"

Harry now acutely understood what Vlad meant about Riddle having a complete disregard for _personal space,_ pale skeletal body circling Harry closer and closer with a deeply unsettling intrigue that didn't feel right in any way. He could see Vlad watching them, shoulders the only giveaway of his distaste for the man so close to his mate.

"What of it?"

He could feel the brush against his mind, but the barrier Samael imbued him with held firm. Riddle was surprisingly unskilled at hiding his irritation, lips pulling back in a sneer. Harry would never let him in, couldn't risk the knowledge they were blood being shared. That truth would never see the light of day.

"It is a rare ability, and one we share."

"I never told anybody. Even Vlad didn't know."

"You told not even your best friend?"

Harry shrugged, seeking the strength Vlad offered simply by being there and striving to mimic his blank expression.

"It wasn't something that ever came up. Not many snakes at Hogwarts. Discounting the Slytherins, that is."

A muscle twitched in Riddle's cheek. Nagini slithered along the floor and Harry deeply, _deeply_ hoped she could not tell Harry was part Basilisk. There would be no explaining that away.

"When did you first discover this gift?"

Harry cast his mind back, remembered the zoo before he came to Hogwarts. He suppressed a shudder as Riddle's fingers swept the air just above Harry's skin, as though he could manipulate the aura of magic around him.

"Before I knew I was a wizard. Had a chat with a reptile enclosure."

"Fascinating."

Vlad huffed as though bored, pushed himself off the chair and directed Riddle's attention away from a very uncomfortable Harry.

"Yeah. Two _half_ bloods with a gift attributed to the man as rabid for magical blood purity as they got... like an ancient magical Hitler."

Glaring at the boy vampire, Riddle attempted to regain control of his ire.

"Mind your tongue."

"Why? It's true. You can take over the _world_ and they'll still know Harry's mother was a Muggle born."

"You have _no_ magical parentage."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, dropped his fangs. Harry swallowed a pulse of desire.

"My parents are _vampires_ you garlic-brained cretin. _Magical_ creatures."

As he watched them, Harry realised that while Vlad probably enjoyed winding Riddle up in general, it had the added effect of distracting him with anger so he couldn't focus on other things. Like Harry. Or mass slaughter, as Vlad had apparently developed a habit of making petulant remarks during Death Eater meetings.

"Besides which" Harry added, and both Riddle and Vlad looked to him "you came looking for us. All these pure bloods throwing themselves at you and you still came after a couple of Gryffindor teenagers with 'dirty' blood."

"Your heritage is... unfortunate" Harry bit back the _you have no idea_ burning in his throat "but you have utility in other ways."

"If you say so. Are you done with us? Vlad so hates when someone takes away from his reading time."

As he expected, Riddle opted to leave before a years work and waiting came to nothing but hurling hexes at Harry. Which would not only be spectacularly ineffective against Harry's immortal, reptilian body, it would leave Riddle with one very powerful, very pissed off vampire he had failed to kill twice now.

Nagini was hesitant to leave, but a low hiss summoned her to Riddle's side to leave the teens alone in the library. Vlad ran his tongue over his fangs before retracting them, then placed a finger to his mouth as a warning to Harry that they shouldn't talk freely yet. Harry nodded, went back to the Basilisk-skin bound books. They seemed reticent to even leave the bookshelf, but Harry managed to extricate a thin one with the spines writing unintelligible until one was holding it.

"Vlad."

The vampire turned back to him, looked at the book he held and reached out a hand. He scanned the front cover, raised an eyebrow at the title of " _How to make a Horcrux_ " written plain and simple.

"Did Slytherin?"

"Not that I know of."

Vlad flipped the cover open, then rolled his eyes and held it up to show the inside first pages, which stated the book was actually just a potions book. Of course, one that likely belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

"Why would anybody do that?"

"There's probably a pattern to it, to protect the knowledge."

Vlad put the book back and seemed to decide to come back to it later, perusing the rest of the library and Harry followed behind. Some of the titles were grotesque, promised graphic instruction and image of torture and pain. Others caught their attention with promises of dark magic knowledge, and Vlad held up a book on vampire powers with a dark chuckle.

"I think I'll just annotate this."

He pulled out a sheaf of parchment and started writing "wrong", "nope" and "not quite" over and over, tore it up and hid the pieces in the book at random intervals. Vlad didn't deface books, so that was as good as his prank would get.

"This one could be good. More your area."

A hefty tome on poisons and antidotes was slid across a roughly hewn table, which Harry took and flipped open while Vlad buried himself in something with a black cover so dark Harry couldn't read the title.

"What's yours?"

"Dementors. There are no books beyond mentions with Patronus charms or a little on why to avoid them at Hogwarts, even in the Restricted section. Possibly to stop anyone other than Ministry-approved aurors learning this stuff, it's kinda gruesome and most people with a moral compass might not like these guys being left to guard Azkaban."

Harry frowned, reaching for the book in front of him before being struck by a question.

"Where do Dementors come from?"

Vlad put his book down, eyes pointed to the ceiling in that way he did when he was thinking.

"They are basically wraiths, but they don't have true corporeal bodies and obviously don't have things like biological sexes. They breed like fungi, if there's enough darkness and despair in one area. Azkaban is specifically designed to stop them being able to breed there. They are born of all the darkest emotions humanity has to offer."

"Which is why they find joy and happiness so delicious?"

Vlad nodded.

"They feed until you're desolate, and if they do that in a widespread enough area, they grow stronger and basically pollinate the sadness."

"Can they be killed?"

Tapping his fingers on the table, Vlad's mouth twisted in thought.

"Technically, they were never really alive, so _killed_ is a misnomer, but they can be destroyed a couple of ways. None of which are particularly easy."

Vlad turned a few pages, pushed the book across to Harry. He didn't really want to touch it; the book hummed with dark magic and it made his skin feel dirty just to come into contact with it.

"En masse patronus attack, but that's not very energy conscious and only gets one at a time... then dragon fire or fiendfyre?"

"I'm guessing the combination of heat against cold and sheer destructive force does the trick."

Vlad took the book back, not seeming to mind the oddly sticky feeling Harry was experiencing from handling the book. Maybe vampirism offered some kind of buffer to it. Harry resumed reading the poisons book, grimacing at some of the more... graphic descriptions of poison effects like liquefied organs, pains said to rival the cruciatus curse (Harry wondered who had survived both to compare) or a slow, burning sensation that reached the heart before an agonising death finally took them.

He scoured the antidote lists for each one, having never even _heard_ of some of the ingredients, but he supposed Vlad would at least have a line on where to get them as he knew his way around Knockturn Alley. Harry wondered if he would be expected to learn to do so.

He wondered if Riddle planned to _Mark_ him.

Harry closed the book, pushed it away and leant into his hands. Everything was so... off. The whole point of coming here to fight 'the war' was for what came after. Only one day in and Harry felt like the future was obscured by a large black cloud, impossible to even glimpse at the brightness beyond.

Vlad's fingers curled around his wrist, tugging gently to get his attention. Probably sensing Harry's sudden bleakness. He held the Dementor book under his arm, picking up Harry's poisons book to hold with it.

"Just hold it together until our room."

He murmured it, low and comforting and Harry clung to the words until they made it back behind the safely protected door of their room. Then he clung to Vlad, who held him in return and made soothing sounds while Harry got a grip.

"How do you _do_ it? Stay so calm around all this?"

"Practice. And I have something to stay strong for. If I ever stop to think what this is all for, I always see you."

Harry kissed him; he was done over-thinking for now, wanted the distraction Vlad was oh so willing to offer. It took him only a second to respond to Harry's mouth, even less to respond to the want in Harry's mind. He thrilled in the fangs that scraped across his bottom lip, the cold grip of Vlad's hands on his upper arms as they relied on a vampires sense of direction to lead them stumbling back toward their bed.

The vampire rutted against him needily, stupid with lust for Harry and reduced to only primal grunts and whines when he was pushed onto his back. Vlad pitched, whimpered under Harry's hands as he tugged at snug clothing, rucked up Vlad's shirt for the bare skin of his flexing, lean abdominals. Harry felt drunk on the powerful responsive behaviour, hungering for more as Vlad wriggled out of his bottoms.

Magic was still too much time, only waiting for Vlad to prep himself before Harry shoved his waistband down. He sank into Vlad with a groan muffled in the vampires neck, raking his tongue over the twin scars there where Harry had claimed him like a mate should. Clothes shoved aside, he still felt the cool marble of Vlad's cock hard and wanting against his belly, devoured his torso with a roaming hand.

Whether Vlad was simply confident in Harry's want or the mate bond suppressed his shyness, he didn't know but Merlin Harry loved to watch Vlad buck and thrash, back arching and eyes darkening to match his visible fangs. A pale hand fisted in the bedsheets as Harry thrusted, rolled his hips to meet the motions of his mate and Harry could listen to the vampire moan and plead for more forever.

"Blood Harry, harder-uhhh you feel so good..."

His voice caught on gasps, didn't seem to mind that Harry was beyond coherent language and could only answer in grunting sounds. All his concerns about the war and Riddle and playing Death Eater faded away, melted under the heat between cool and cold bodies until Vlad spasmed, cried out beneath him and came with a shout. Harry followed soon after, bodies innately attuned to each other when intimate and Vlad always made the sexiest little sounds when Harry spilled into receptive vampire.

"Love you."

Vlad murmured, stroking Harry's sweaty back and kissing his jaw while the wizard panted rapidly, catching breath the vampire no longer needed.

"Love you too."

They showered quickly and Vlad left to get food for Harry, insisting he had plans for the long term but right now the part-Basilisk needed to feed regardless. Shortly after post-coital eating, their door rattled and Vlad rolled his eyes, straightened his jumper. Harry checked his clothes were down, patted his wand in its holster and attempted to look at home on the bed that didn't smell like vampire. Vlad snapped his fingers and the door swung open.

"You again?"

Vlad acted as though Riddle was an unwelcome guest in his own headquarters, and it was an effective tactic.

"You requested the chance to duel the other student recruits. Potter first."

"We'll be along in a minute. Wait outside. You make the room creepy just being in it and I sleep here."

Riddle hissed - in irritation, not speech - but turned and left. Vlad stood up, stretching and indicating Harry should actually comply for once.

"They'll be wanting to prove themselves, but I'm banking on Riddle telling them not to cause fatal injury to you."

"Why were you so eager to have us duel the other student recruits?"

"Because the young ones are easiest to scare away. I'm hoping they'll decide they don't fancy staying here with us indefinitely. Don't go full out, but... don't be afraid to cause pain."

Harry understood; it was time to play the part, but it was ultimately saving lives they wanted from this particular act.

"How do I cover up the fact I'm more magically resistant than a human?"

"Let me worry about that. Just resist the urge to turn into a Basilisk or spit venom. I can't explain away _that_ quite so easily."

Chuckling as he adjusted his glasses, Harry wondered what the Death Eaters would make of that. Riddle would probably be jealous.

"Ok. Lets go."

"If you need motivation, just imagine you're duelling Umbridge. I'd say Riddle, but I don't want you aiming to kill."

They headed out, Vlad's sense of direction leading them back to the main rooms of the building, where two seventeen year olds looked very reticent about what was coming. Vlad flashed them what could only be described as a warning glare before backing up, growling when the other Death Eaters present got too close to Harry's back.

"If this is meant to be a duel he needs room to move. Back away or you'll be up against _me_ next."

Vlad leant against the wall near Riddle, who was sans Bellatrix for the moment. She may be with their son... Vlad had said nobody was specifically aware that Riddle was the father, but with his behaviour from having the Lestrange husband killed to practically doting on the pregnant witch and then the newborn, Harry reckoned even the idiots could make an educated guess. Raising his wand, Harry envisioned being back in the Defence club and this was just a practice duel.

"Ok, who's first?"

Only one of the two managed to step forward, bluster and bravado a poor mask over their confusion and unsurety. Harry remembered these guys thought he was a bonafide murderer who killed Dumbledore on the lawn of Hogwarts. And he was Riddle's prize acquisition... hopefully it wouldn't take him revealing more strength than he really wanted to to defeat them in a duel.

"Where are my manners? A bow is courteous of course."

Harry inclined his head in a short bow, watched his opponent copy hesitantly. The rules and etiquette of duelling quickly faded as Harry dodged a hex, the sizzle of spell zipping past his ear despite the other making not a sound. Harry matched them, staying silent as he returned a harsh knockback-jinx, smirking as his opponent stumbled and landed firmly on his ass.

"Get up."

A scowl crossed his face and Harry felt the next hex hit him, attempting to tear his skin but scales held firm and scowl became confusion as Harry didn't spill blood. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Riddle leaning forward curiously. Vlad's jaw was visibly tightened, suppressing the urge to leap in and defend his mate despite knowing Harry was in no real immediate danger.

Flashes and bangs and flinging hexes and shield charms, Harry lost himself for a moment in the thrill of the fight, the adrenaline rush of duelling and following his gut instincts. Duelling came naturally to him, always had. Maybe because Harry was fighting for his life someway since infancy. He ducked a nasty greyish spell, fired back with a knockout and watched the other player fall to the ground unconscious.

"And Potter is the victor. Congratulations."

Riddle spoke, but the words came in the form of hisses and so only a scant few creatures in the room could even understand. Vlad had a very convincing expression of confusion on his face.

"Child's play."

Harry forced himself to respond in kind, heard the rippling gasp around the room as he revealed the skill; now Riddle knew it wouldn't stay a real secret. Vlad and a masked death eater took the impromptu duelling circle next and Harry watched Vlad utterly trounce the elder wizard with almost a bored look on his face.

"I feel we should celebrate the duelling prowess of the young, and so I present the days... entertainment."

He looked to Vlad as Riddle grabbed hold of someone, the cloak and mask obscuring them but Harry could see they were surprisingly short, smelled almost familiar. Vlad was even more intrigued, circling the hidden figure while the other Death Eaters waited to get closer. Riddle waved his wand and the mask melted away to smoke. Revealed the face of...

 _...Narcissa Malfoy?_

Jeers and cheers went up, and Harry had a sickening feeling when he considered what Riddle meant by 'entertainment' for the woman, who looked vacant and yet somehow terrified. Harry couldn't stand the thought of being present, let alone _participation._

"Who goes first?"

Riddle eyed his followers, waved a hand dismissively.

"Fight it out amongst yourselves."

As Vlad stayed close by, few men dared attempt to approach her but their depravity urged them forward, willing even to risk challenging Vlad.

"I'm not fighting anyone. I'm just taking her."

Outraged sounds wrent the air; Vlad indicated subtly to Harry to come closer. Admittedly curious, Harry approached.

"Surely you'll allow some their fun before you eat her?"

"That's not what I want her for."

Riddle cocked his head, rising from his chair and approaching Vlad, Narcissa and Harry.

"When presented with such offers before, you insisted you did not utilise breathers that way."

Vlad tsked.

"No vampires here. And I dread to think of who you might offer to Harry, especially when he's always had a thing for dear Mrs Malfoy here."

"Ah, is that true Mr Potter?"

Harry swallowed his revulsion, played along.

"It's always been the idea revenge dream after years of her son and his attitude."

He sent a mental apology to Draco, who was as good as his brother, and saw Vlad smirk from next to him.

"And you Vladimir?"

"Perfect teeth. Flawless _neck._ Elegant and demure... she is probably as good as it'll get. If we get bored, then you can have her back to play with but honestly, I don't know where half these guys have been and I'm not prepared to get twentieth in line for their amusement. Come along Lady Malfoy."

Harry was ardently curious as to Vlad's reasoning - he sincerely doubted it was sexual - as Vlad pulled a still-vacant Narcissa, ignoring complaints from the men who shouted about "ruining their fun" and "they wanted their turn".

Only when their door closed behind them, the wards back up, did Harry see Vlad yank at the thick cloak on Narcissa's shoulders, revealed a sharply cut emerald dress, faded and torn in places now. Eyeing Narcissa with visible disgust, he still leant in and muttered to her.

"Take off your clothes."

-YDHP-

 **You might've noticed many fanfiction errors... lets hope this reached you on time. And at all, really.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest - thank you so much! And it's ok you don't review but I always appreciate when someone does!**

-YDHP-

Narcissa's movements were slow and clunky, a world away from the exuding elegance Vlad would normally associate with her. She obeyed his command with no protest but the distinct scent of fear. Harry eyed them strangely, clearly wondering why Vlad was having the woman remove her clothing. Vlad held a finger to his fangs, waiting until the dress hit the floor. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the curse burns on her skin. Vlad lifted up his jar of phoenix tears, grit his teeth to prepare to ignore the scent of blood, the feel of body heat.

"I can't have her smelling like fresh blood all the time, I'll go bats."

The woman barely seemed to register that Vlad was brushing healing magic across her injuries, the phoenix tears practically airbrushing her skin so nobody would ever know she had been hurt. Her body held no physical appeal to him, though he still felt uncomfortable touching a slash that touched from collar to breast.

Her dress laid on the ground - Narcissa Malfoy would never be so careless, he knew. There was some form of magic operating on her still. She didn't even notice the wand holstered to her thigh. Digging into his trunk, Vlad produced something Harry raised an eyebrow at - one of Ingrid's dresses.

"Laundry mix up. My guess is the elves just flung away vampire stuff so quickly they didn't notice. Ingrid's a little taller than her, but it should do."

Only when Narcissa had redressed and Vlad had tossed the dress into a small fire, the sounds of magic crackling as spells broke, did he explain.

"Tracing and tracking charms on her dress. Riddle will be seething."

"Interesting approach. Think he expected you to try and save her?"

Vlad nodded, shrugging.

"He knows I wouldn't sit and watch them take turns on her. For once, I don't mind something being a predictable part of my behaviour. It means Riddle knows I have more integrity than his lackeys."

"So... what do we do with her? I mean, we have a spare bed but I'm not keen on having eyes on us twenty four seven."

Vlad shrugged. Harry clearly noticed Narcissa wasn't really present, the confusion writ on his features but he was learning quick to speak like something didn't worry him.

"Honestly wasn't thinking that far ahead. I'm open to ideas."

"Hm. We'll figure something out. First I'd like to know what's made her a zombie."

"It's not Imperius. Or hypnosis. Beyond that... I'm not sure right now."

He conjured a chair, asked Narcissa to sit in it. She complied silently, stared blankly toward him as though awaiting further orders without knowing Vlad was even there. It was deeply unsettling. He disarmed her, just in case. He didn't think she was acting, but feared she might hurt herself if left unattended.

Of course, they weren't expected back outside for a while now they had... _acquired_ Narcissa Malfoy.

"Can you watch her? I won't be too long and I doubt she's even going to move unless you ask her to."

Harry nodded and Vlad smiled gratefully, coating himself in protection against the sun and casting several glamours across his appearance, dabbed surge spray over his neck. It was the matter of only a few seconds, and then he was apparating to Diagon Alley's Apparition Point. He'd sort of forgotten one thing in particular...

To the Wizarding World at large, Harry Potter was _missing._

Posters of his face were splashed across the windows of stores, staring down at passerby.

As did Vlad's own. Except his were **_wanted_** posters, claiming his allegiance to Voldemort. And, unsurprisingly, his species. Vlad hadn't considered being outed as a vampire, but knew it was realistically inevitable since the Ministry knew. The VHC would be _pissed,_ but the bat was out of the belfry.

"Kidnapped by his best friend for you-know-who, can you imagine?"

"Awful isn't it?"

Vlad cringed inwardly as people asked him to sympathise with it, having no idea who they were talking to under his scruffy blonde hair and brown eyes, with a charm patterning freckles across his usual marble skin and a spritz surge spray even imitating scent and heartbeat and body heat. A vampire would regard him as human, and his jeans and jumper were fairly nondescript.

Several stores were mobbed, like the apothecary and the bookstore. Vlad supposed people were stockpiling. He slipped, unnoticed, through swarms of people to the store he'd purchased Samael's trunk from. It specialised in magical interiors, like tents and trunks that contained entire houses within.

That was Vlad's goal. Far easier - and cheaper - thanks to magic, than purchasing Muggle equipment and installing them with no training or anywhere specifically put them. The store was surprisingly empty, but at least Vlad wasn't worried about anyone noticing the Romanian-Welsh inflection rather specific to the Dracula siblings.

He perused the options listed along one shelf, spying an innocuous looking tent. Three trunks between them was a stretch. Vlad would feel daft getting a fourth. He tapped the options on the interactive moving image, selecting kitchen and bathroom and two bedrooms to generate the pricing.

Then it was simply a case of handing over the galleons to the storekeeper, who asked gruffly what it was for.

"Family want to go camping back in Sweden" his transfigured features allowed Vlad to fairly easily claim Nordic ancestry and many people were probably going to think about skipping town and/or country soon "and I'm the only one who wasn't afraid to come out."

Done with that, Vlad slipped into Honeydukes to stockpile Harry's favourite sweets. There was a sale on Blood Pops, which Vlad suspected was down to the sudden anger against vampires because of him. He bought a case, said they would be decorations for a Halloween party when the shopkeeper eyed him suspiciously.

"Not supplying that _Dracula_ are you?"

Vlad shook his head, using a light hypnosis just to get the transaction over with. Technically he wasn't supplying a Dracula - they were for personal use.

Done in Diagon Alley, Vlad headed to the apparition point, then changed his mind and left through the Leaky Cauldron to Muggle London. They had no clue what was coming, bustling about their day like nothing had changed.

Feeling truly bizarre, Vlad went to buy food they could cook in their tent kitchen. Bought kettle and dinnerware, surreptitiously putting everything in his backpack when he got into a side alley. The sunlight was oppressive, drained him until he felt shaky and sweaty. Gritting his teeth, Vlad had one more trip to make, which was reminiscent of going clothes shopping with Ingrid; he needed to be able to play Narcissa Malfoy off as a vampires property. Dressing her correctly was essential.

"Hey."

Harry smiled when Vlad returned, book on his chest and Narcissa Malfoy having not moved from the chair. Vlad dropped his glamour magic, relaxed in the lacking sunshine at last.

"Hey. Did you know I'm a wanted man and you're officially missing?"

Bemused, Harry shook his head. Vlad elaborated on Diagon Alley as he handed over a sweets bag to Harry, then began digging through all the things in his bag to find the tightly wrapped tent. Harry quirked an eyebrow as Vlad contemplated how best to situate it, since Riddle would want an explanation should he suddenly see a tent in their room.

"Can you Fidelius the tent?"

"I could, but it seems a little dramatic."

Harry frowned in thought.

"Not really. Especially if Samael's trunk goes in there, then he's always safe."

"Actually, that's a fair point. You know how to do the charm?"

Sheepish, Harry shook his head with a chuckle. Vlad set up the tent, a narrow, tall and innocent looking canvas one-man from the outside, barely more than a blanket on sticks. Inside wasn't extravagant, but it was practical and spacious enough for the two of them. Harry lifted Samael's trunk by himself, muscles in his arms visibly tightening through his jumper and Vlad watched with interest.

Then he walked Harry through the quite bizarre actions of placing the Fidelius on the _existence_ on the tent. If he did it on location, simply moving the tent could break it. It was a finicky, difficult charm, but Harry performed it perfectly. Now even if they had to go on the run, they had somewhere safe.

"Home sweet home?"

He asked, and Vlad nodded.

"For now. Feel free to redecorate. I'm going to go be the most domestic vampire there is and fill the kitchen."

The inside of the tent was like a quiet oasis, and Harry hissed happily upon seeing the bathroom contained a bath as he explored. Reptile preference, Vlad supposed.

"How does it work?"

"Magic? Honestly, I don't know but it just does. Let's just be glad it works I guess, since it's good to have something portable and UV proof."

Harry nodded, watching Vlad fill the chilled food storage and other stuff, chuckled as he produced kitchenware. Muscled arms curled around Vlad's waist, Harry's body broad and warm-ish against his back.

"I'm happy to call this home so long as you're here."

His stilled heart quivered, smile stretching over his face.

"Me too. Make tea if you want, I'm going to go see if I can work out what's wrong with the Malfoy matriarch."

Harry grinned when Vlad turned around, mind blanking from thoughts of anything but how beautiful his mates smile was.

"For a Romanian who lived in Wales, you sure are pretty English."

Vlad rolled his eyes.

* * *

"It is time."

Harry had known this was coming. He'd had a few weeks grace now, practicing his blue steel on Vlad and learning to temper emotion in his voice until he could sound bored even when disgusted by the sight in front of him.

"You'll have to give us a minute to put her away."

Narcissa Malfoy lingered at Vlad's side, stood behind his chair looking as blank as ever. Vlad had painstakingly unraveled multiple spells and magics working upon her mind, discovering that Narcissa hadn't really been herself for quite some time. Diagnostic charms showed healed injuries, which after what had happened to Draco, didn't really surprise them. Lucius Malfoy had used his fists almost as liberally as his wand.

She was now hypnotised, but only _out_ of their rooms. It worked with the rune-imbued necklace Vlad had draped around her neck, ensuring she didn't have present thoughts to spy while the protective runes shielded deeper thoughts.

Otherwise, she stayed in their tent. Quiet and scared, she wasn't terribly engaging but Harry discovered she liked baking, which Vlad kept her supplied with... supplies for. They'd often find her humming to herself while stirring this or icing that, and it was lucky Vlad's vampirism and Harry's Basilisk metabolism could handle so much sugary sweetness.

It was still surreal. But they didn't quite trust her enough to send her to Malfoy Manor just yet, so 'keeping her' was their only real option. Vlad dressed her like a vampiress, used a Tongue-Tying charm to prevent her mentioning Vlad and Harry's relationship. All the possible precautions had been taken.

They dropped Narcissa back at their room, inside the tent before rejoining Riddle and the others in the main room. Harry had avoided being Marked so far, but they were expected to dress the part at least and both teens took the cloaks and masks waiting for them. The mask stayed on with no support, almost uncomfortably tight to his face and the cloak was heavy, weighing him down like the oppressive darkness around them.

"Where are we going?"

Vlad asked, mask held at his side.

"You will see."

"I need to apparate Harry. Since he's going to miss _that_ class."

Gritting his teeth, Riddle turned and a cocoon of the followers moved with him, ripples of fabric somehow deafening in volume against the silence.

"Cornwall."

Harry didn't know if that was far. He wasn't specifically sure where they were _now_ to compare. All he knew was that wherever they were going, he wasn't going to like what happened. Vlad grabbed his wrist almost surprisingly gently, lifting the mask to his face and Harry disliked not seeing his boyfriends face. The side-along was warming through the phoenix magic, but he could taste the dark tinge on Vlad's magic that said the Dark Mark led the apparating person.

They landed easily, though Harry feigned a slight stumble and heard a laugh or two before Vlad hissed. Even cloaked and masked, some backed away from an irate teen vampire. It was dark, only white masks and Riddle's smooth, hairless head reflecting the moonlight as he looked around, heart sinking into his stomach.

A muggle village. Quiet. Quaint. Full of sleeping families who had no idea what was coming.

"Now, we shall truly celebrate. Make a show. We want to _**attract**_ the Aurors."

Riddle's voice was ice even when he crooned happily, and Harry knew the want for Aurors was to display Harry as a 'willing' participant in whatever atrocities would be committed tonight. Vlad hung back as several Death Eaters stormed forward, selecting homes and shamelessly blowing the front doors away. The sound was horrendous, air soon full of shrill screams and cruel laughter.

"Not joining in Vladimir?"

The vampire lowered his mask, faced Riddle properly.

"Too noisy. Spend a day with bat hearing and see how you like it."

"Ah. True. I'll have one brought to you, silenced? You and Potter shouldn't miss out on the festivities."

Harry was impressed how blank Vlad looked, and grateful for the mask covering his face to hide the revulsion as Riddle smiled, the word not really doing justice to the feral, sickening sneer but he supposed in his own way, the psychopath was _happy._

A teenage girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen and already bleeding from a gash on her arm, was dragged before them, tears streaming down her cheeks and mouth stretched around a silent scream. Vlad's eyes dilated, turning fully black as his fangs descended at the scent of blood; Harry knew he hadn't fed on blood that day and that a pulse quick with terror mixed with the smell would tug at buried primal instincts.

He didn't use a spell, opting instead for the silent vampire power. His fist clenched around thin air, but the terrified girl reached to clutch at her throat like he was physically holding her airway. Those around them jeered as she scrambled to pry away invisible fingers, crumpling to the floor in the foetal position as her face changed colour rapidly. Vlad let go, watched her gasp for air silently and sob violently, which probably didn't help.

"The Aurors are almost here."

Vlad looked up, face impassive as the girl trembled at his feet.

"Pity. We were having such fun. Potter, your mask."

Side-eyeing, Vlad gave Harry a nod and with a concerted effort, Harry schooled his face and pulled the mask off. It was the first proper breath he had taken since putting it on. He wished he hadn't, the air thick with the smell of blood and torture and Merlin knew what else.

A signal must have been passed through the Dark Mark, judging by how Vlad rubbed his chest and most of the Death Eaters cleared out. Just in time for the Aurors to turn up, not terribly stealthy as they found dozens of injured, several dead and Riddle stood with two cloaked teens. The girl Vlad had hurt was still alive, deep purple bruises forming already on her throat as they backed up a few steps.

"Dracula!"

"Love to chat, but I have a prior engagement. Come on Harry."

Understanding why he was there before they even arrived, Harry turned to let the Aurors see his face. Cloaked and standing over the traumatised victim, surrounded by carnage, it couldn't look good. They gasped, actually stopping.

 _"Mosmordre!_ Until next time peasants."

Vlad wrent the night sky with the Dark Mark a little dramatically, then grabbed Harry's wrist and they disapparated with a quick blink. Landing back in the headquarters, Harry felt himself yanked as politely as possible away from the crowd as they awaited Riddle's arrival. Vlad slid the cloak off immediately, let it fall to the floor and Harry followed suit.

"Hardly respectful."

"We didn't drop out of Hogwarts to wear _another_ uniform."

Harry quipped, covering for Vlad who was, visibly to Harry but nobody else, struggling to speak. He liked that everyone eyed him so warily, unsure how to respond to his presence. Riddle harped on about how the Aurors now knew he had acquired Harry, turned him. All the while Harry clamped down on his revulsion, the utter abhorrence for the man and his ideology.

"Well, I'm _spectacularly_ bored and you'll complain if I start chewing on your lackeys to alleviate that, so we'll be off now you got what you wanted."

Vlad spat with contempt, and Harry followed before his boyfriend cracked under the facade, waiting until they were behind their warded bedroom door to growl and curl up in a tight ball, clutching his head. Harry watched, aching to help him somehow.

"I know that wasn't easy for you Vlad."

"That's the scary thing. For a part of me, it was the easiest, most natural thing in the world to hurt this fragile, innocent, _weak_ creature on the ground. Then the rest of me feels sick, disgusted with myself. I'm scared one day I might _like_ it."

Harry couldn't honestly promise his boyfriend that wouldn't happen, because he didn't fully understand what the Chosen One vampire transformation could do, but he could probably make him smile all the same.

"If that happens, just practice on the Death Eaters instead."

Vlad let out a low chuckle, refusing to touch Harry until he'd showered and changed his clothes. Narcissa made Harry a cup of tea while he waited, yet another baked confection filling the tent with mouthwatering scents. Finally the vampire returned, all but crawled into Harry's lap and curled up to wrestle with his own mind in the comfort of his mates embrace.

It would all be worth it, but Harry found himself wondering again just how high a price the two would have to pay.

-YDHP-

 **Hey so I have plans for Narcissa Malfoy if you were confused. That might be a bit of a spoiler but I'm sure you'll all forget it soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**On to chapter five... and beginning to consider rewriting certain events in order to speed up the story. But that does mean it'll be** ** _shorter._** **What do you, the fans (I hope) think?**

-YDHP-

" _Expulso!_ "

The door flew backwards and shattered into pieces. Riddle stepped through, Vlad and Harry following close behind. The destruction was hugely unnecessary - a simple _Alohamora_ would have worked. Vlad's vampire trick of snapping his fingers probably would have done the trick too.

"Oh look. There is nothing here. What a surprise."

Harry's 'bored' voice had gotten better.

"Silence!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, wincing at the shrillness on sensitive hearing. This particular 'mission' had been hotly contested by several death eaters, who could not comprehend why the two teenage boys were chosen over them.

Of course, Riddle wasn't in the _best_ of moods with the teen vampire. Not since Vlad hypnotised several death eaters into a vigorous ballroom dancing contest, and the leader of evil walked in to find two dozen men doing their best waltz or box turn. Mostly Vlad had been testing the extent of his powers without having to actually get up close and use 'the stare'.

But it had been _very_ funny.

"It might help if I knew what we were looking for."

"A map."

Harry looked at Vlad with a confusion similar to his own.

"A map for what?"

"Nurmengard. It is protected by enchantments, and can only be found by those who know what to look for. The map is here somewhere."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, surveying the mess of decay and time all around them.

"And we're looking for Grindelwald's prison _why,_ exactly?"

"None of your business."

Vlad waited for Riddle to turn away, then focused his telepathy and caught the flickers of thought a human couldn't help. Their memories were wired by cue and the mental shielding only worked to a point. He saw a young man, an old man, a wand... and the _Tales Of Beedle The Bard?_

 _Oh._

Riddle wanted the Elder Wand. Of _course._

He wondered if this meant a trip back to Hogwarts. Because the only wand that smelled like elder tree had resided in Dumbledore's hand. Even when he duelled Riddle on the grounds, the psychotic madman had failed to notice was what was right in front of his...

Well, not his _nose._

Vlad snickered to himself. Riddle turned to glare, looking very much like he wanted to introduce Vlad up close and personal to a wooden stake. The voices in his head jeered, called for the man's blood but even if Riddle was the last human on earth,Vlad wouldn't put his fangs there.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"If we're here looking for something in a total mess" Vlad gestured widely "maybe you shouldn't make _more_ mess."

"Be quiet. Start looking."

Harry side-glanced, saw Vlad tip his hand in a loose thumbs up motion. They were very good at communicating silently now. Vlad was hoping he could teach Harry telepathy, at least enough for them to communicate through it. Any mated vampire pair could. Harry was obviously not a vampire, but Vlad held out hope all the same. His mate astounded him constantly, this couldn't be much different.

They began searching the mounds of dirt and dust, identity of the objects lost to time in some cases. He heard Harry groan in disgust, using his wand to flick what transpired to be a dead rat, mummified by the dry environment.

"Who told you the map was here?"

"Why is that important?"

"Well... if it was a drunk Muggle you met out on a midday stroll, then I won't put much stock in it."

"Gregorovitch."

Harry frowned, thinking.

"I know that name... Greg... wasn't he a wand maker?"

"Yeah. Made Viktor's wand, not long before he retired actually. Why would Gregorovitch have a map to Nurmengard?"

"He was an avid collector. He knew not of the prize he obtained. Now search!"

Vlad grimaced as he looked around.

"Some collection. So... why are we looking for Grindelwald?"

"What makes you think that we are?"

Riddle was too easy. So sure he alone had all the knowledge, his words would slip free when he feared that was not the case.

"Well he's about the only notable guy still imprisoned in Nurmengard. The rest are just plain old practicers of dark magic, a few decrepit old shells of Grindelwalds former enemies. So... why are we venturing to the place Dumbledore got his best phrase?"

"What phrase?"

Harry asked, obviously not as up to date on magical prisons as Vlad. A vampire had once been imprisoned there after trying to bite Grindelwald, so it was in the books of all the times the wizarding world and vampire world had clashed

"For The Greater Good. Grindelwald carved it on the outside himself. Ironic, really, since he was a fruit loop who went mad, went up against Dumbledore and lost. He's been rotting behind the walls of his own prison ever since. I repeat, why are we looking for Grindelwald? He must be barking mad by now after all that time alone with his thoughts."

"He has something I need. Now enough questions!"

Riddle didn't know it, but he had given away volumes and Vlad let the matter drop, turning to the piles of rubbish and spotting a rotten old staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"Just checking out the upstairs. Unless _you_ can fly?"

Riddle hissed, but didn't answer except to roar angrily when Vlad grabbed hold of Harry and leapt them both upstairs.

"Careful. The floor is old and probably liable to break at any moment ."

"Oh. Spectacular. What am I looking for?"

"A map... but it could be on a scroll, or in a holder. It could be charmed to look like a drawing of a cat."

"Not a bat?"

"I don't think Gregorovitch was a vampire, so a bat seems unlikely."

"Fair." Harry leant in closer, knowing Vlad could pick up the lowest of whispers "can't you do that vampire sight thing?"

"Trying. There's ambient magic here and I don't know why."

"Maybe..." Harry stepped carefully, probably weighing close to a Vlad and a half he was at more risk of going through the decaying wood floor "we're seeing it."

Vlad cocked his head, watching his mate as Harry raised his wand, waved it silently over a pile of blackened, filthy mess. The whisper of a powerful _Finite_ charm slithered, even Harry's magic now serpent-like and it cleared away the illusion, showcased that the pile of rubbish was actually a tower of... wand making supplies.

"Huh. Unicorn hair... heartstrings... Elm wood samples."

"Careful with those, they might be rigged."

Harry nodded, gingerly lifting the lid on each one before placing it aside. Vlad repeated Harry's trick of melting away the disguising magic, finding another tower of wand-making pieces. One labelled 'phoenix feather', he couldn't help but open. The plumage and scent told him they weren't Fawkes', but from what Vlad knew Gregorovitch hadn't even been one fot using the feathers in the first place.

"Vlad?"

Harry muttered quietly, garnering the vampires attention toward what looked like the fifth pile of uncovered treasures. These appeared more promising, a few books on wand-lore that looked older than Vlad's father and a glass case that held a rose, one that the petals kept shedding from, only to shimmer and become whole again.

"What you found?"

The parchment he held said _Nurmengard_ on it, but there was no map. The parchment wasn't even enchanted. It just said three words on the back.

"History Of Magic? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not sure. Yo, Tommy boy?"

Vlad couldn't help it, he so loved to ire the madman. His answer was a feral growl from downstairs while Vlad tucked the questionable parchment into his pocket.

"Calm down now, I only wanted to ask if you murdered Gregorovitch after he told you how to get here?"

"Yes."

"Helpful. Now tell me" Vlad grabbed Harry's arm and flitted them back downstairs "what your back-up plan was. I know you think torture and Legilimency will get you all the answers you want, but as someone from a species with a long history of mind-reading, torture and bloodshed? Sometimes people will just tell you what they think you _want_ to hear in the hopes it'll be over. All that's here is a lot of wand making gear."

"The map is here!"

"Sure it is. We'll go keep watch outside while you drive yourself mad looking."

He and Harry headed outside while Riddle tore the place apart, listening to his rage while Vlad was busy feeling the moon on his face. The night creature purred inside, sated by the late hour and the pretext of a hunt. Even if it was a hunt for why Gregorovitch had coughed up such a bloody ridiculous document.

Some forty silent minutes later, Riddle stormed out and, for good measure, set the building on fire. Vlad rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to put the fire out when Riddle disapparated still firmly in a tantrum. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I might want to come back for those books. Plus, there's so much stuff in there that shouldn't be lost for childish rage."

Casting a notice-me-not charm, Vlad disapparated with Harry in tow back to the headquarters, landed outside to make it look as though he used his portkey and they walked in to a quite the kerfuffle as Riddle took his anger out on those around them.

They left him to it, got back to their room and slipped in the tent to find Narcissa Malfoy sipping tea and eating a biscuit. It was a relief to see her not leaping up in fear when she saw them.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please."

It was odd having her _do_ things for them, like a taller, more refined house elf but at least she wasn't trying to kill anyone and nobody was abusing her. It was a temporary situation, but seemed to be trucking along ok.

"So, what do you think this means?"

Vlad placed the parchment they took on the table, slipped his jacket off and hung it over the chair neatly. If he didn't, Narcissa tided it. That was peculiar. Harry shrugged, reaching for a biscuit from the plate.

"No idea. I mean, there's the book we have for school called that. Is he saying the map is in there?"

"Can't be that obvious, or we wouldn't be allowed _the map_ for school."

"Hmm. True. You have your copy?"

Vlad nodded, crossing to the bookshelf to pull down the textbook, then placing it next to the parchment that just read 'Nurmengard'.

"What do these two things have in common?"

Tea cups placed down in front of them, Vlad had gotten used to Narcissa just moving quietly around them. So when she intentionally engaged them, he was surprised.

"I can do one better and connect both those things, the Dark Lord _and_ Albus Dumbledore to one place."

"Really? Where?"

Narcissa glanced to Harry, who looked back at her utterly puzzled.

"Godrics Hollow."

* * *

Harry felt ice chill his spine at those words. What did they have to do with where his parents were mercilessly slain by the mad man they were pretending to follow?

"How?"

"It was before my time, of course, but the Dumbledore family once resided in Godrics Hollow. It was where he and Grindelwald met, became friends. The Dark Lord, I expect you know."

Vlad nodded, sensing Harry was still a little too stunned to really answer.

"And History Of Magic?"

"The author. Bathilda Bagshot? She still lives there. Knew Albus Dumbledore before he really became the man he is today.

"Grindelwald was _defeated_ a decade before you were even born. How do you know all this?"

"The Black family kept track of up and coming dark wizards for many years. Now there are very few of us even left. Draco, Nymphadora and now young Amara are the only lines of Black blood left."

"Amara? Isn't that a girls name?"

"Depending on origin, no. Amara as an Italian or Greek name would be feminine, but the Indian root of it is masculine, and means immortal, one untouched by death. Amara Dabria Black, since Bellatrix no longer uses her late husbands name."

It was evident at last that they were conversing with an eloquent, intelligent woman rather than a vessel of magic, controlled and abused.

"Dabria?"

Harry asked, finally surfacing from his shock. Vlad knew the name, had a third cousin twice removed or something named Dabrias.

"It means Angel of Death. I can't really picture him sat reading baby books, but the thought really is there. What's Amara like? You've seen him more than me."

"Docile. Quiet. But very inquisitive. Always touching things but scarcely cries."

Harry found himself smiling; that boy was his blood, and Vlad was adamant they would save him from his parents.

"Isn't he only days old?"

Vlad nodded, finally drinking his now cold tea and grimacing at the temperature.

"Exactly. Babies are inquisitive creatures, they start learning about environment and sounds and smells so quickly. Sounds like Amara is on that."

Harry looked back down at the table, remembered what they were actually talking about.

"So... does this mean the map is in Godrics Hollow? Should we be interrogating Bathilda Bagshot on how to find this prison?"

"I doubt you'll get much out of her regardless. She's known as Batty Bagshot these days, very old and her age is getting to her."

"I don't need her to be able to tell me. Just for it to be in her mind."

Harry looked up at Vlad, hands suddenly shaking.

"We're going t-to Godrics Hollow?"

Vlad looked at him, eyes soft and gentle.

"I can go by myself... do you _want_ to go?"

Harry nodded eagerly. He had never been. Ached to be there somewhere other than his nightmares.

"Alright. Not tonight. You're exhausted and I want to go through some books on notable people to learn about Bathilda first. Ok?"

That was fair, and Vlad could undoubtedly feel how badly Harry wanted to go, so if he was asking for twenty four hours? It was probably important.

"I am going to retire for the evening. Goodnight gentlemen."

"Goodnight Narcissa."

She left for 'her' room in the tent, and Harry let Vlad lead him to their bed where they embraced, slept not-quite-dreamless but at least nightmare-less sleeps. The vampire drank from a blood bag while Harry fried himself a hearty breakfast, for once thankful for years of experience forced into the menial drudgery of being a servant-boy for the Dursleys. At least he could feed himself.

"What do you think Riddle will do now?'

"Stew for a day or so. But there will be more maps, he went for Gregorovitch for a particular reason."

"Which was?"

"Gregorovitch had something else. Something Grindelwald stole. I'm banking on it being a powerful wand, since he knows your wands won't fatally wound each other thanks to Fawkes."

Vlad was mindful of the truth; Narcissa was awake and perhaps the story of the Deathly Hallows was not wise discussion with company. Harry knew he must mean the Elder wand from the stories. The companion to the Stone and the Cloak.

"Why Gregorovitch? Why not Ollivander? That man can certainly craft a wand."

The vampire carried proof, Harry knew, in his dual core wand encased in wood harvested from Yggdrassil. But that wasn't as mythical as the Elder Wand was, at least to magical folk.

"I've little doubt that Ollivander will be on his hit list sooner or later, whether to sit mixing wand making bits in an attempt to create more powerful combinations or simply revenge for selling him a duff one that can't kill Harry Potter."

Vlad spent the day reading up on Bathilda Bagshot. Out of curiosity, Harry spent the day reading up on wandlore and wand making, constantly supplied with tea and sweets by Narcissa, who seemed to be coming out of her shell even when not baking and moved around the tent while Vlad and Harry were in it freely now.

Harry spent some time down with Samael, explaining how he was to embark on the trip to where his parents had died. Of course, he had met them since, through the Resurrection Stone, but this was different.

"Do me a favour and make Harry's favourite while we're gone? I think he's going to need it."

Vlad directly approached Narcissa for once, asked her to do something as though they were simply roommates. She nodded, busied herself over at the kitchen area and Vlad led Harry from the tent, drawing in a deep breath.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded silently. Vlad covered them both in Invisibility charms, then popped them out of the headquarters and to Godrics Hollow. Harry didn't ask how he knew how to find it. It was late, but it was also summer and passersby were obviously on their way back from drinks and barbecues and whatever they did. Godrics Hollow had been an explicitly magical area once, but now it was mixed tenancy and so many of the people they saw were Muggle.

Harry spotted one or two wizards, who seemed to sense a magical disturbance nearby and glanced in their direction. Then they would turn back to one particular building, one Harry quickly realised the Muggles eyes skated right over. Harry was drawn like a magnet to the house, seeing the explosive damage wrought on it. Half a wall was missing, letting the elements into what must have been his nursery.

Tears were thick in his throat and Harry let them fall, felt Vlad's hand slide through his even though they couldn't see each other. Harry's free hand reached out, touched the gate with a fanciful notion of maybe going inside, of seeing where they had died. Where things had started. Where more had ended. As he touched aged, somehow-damp wood, a sign appeared before his eyes.

 _On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

-YDHP-

 **I'm very sorry about the late update, I smashed my phone screen to pieces and it's super hard to write when you're worried about cutting your fingers or can't see through the cracks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't lie, I've been prioritising my HTTYD fanfiction lately because it gets responses, and if you don't write you don't know how incredibly motivating it is to have people tell you they enjoy your work when you're always worried your stuff sucks.**

 **But I'll finish this story if it kills me, and I really do appreciate everyone who's stuck with it.**

-HTTYD-

"I want to go in."

Harry murmured; he knew he could speak almost silently and Vlad would hear him. Vlad wrapped himself around Harry's side, answering softly almost right against his ear.

"Alright. But slowly. This place doesn't strike me as structurally sound."

They headed up the path slowly, Vlad's hand tight in his as Harry touched the front door. It still hung slightly ajar. It could have been left open all these years, ever since someone went in to retrieve their... bodies.

Standing in the darkened front hall, Vlad snapped his fingers and lit a candle still hanging on the wall. It cast an eerie glow over a decade and a half of dust, a turned over chair. Harry swallowed thickly as he looked at where he just _knew_ James Potter would have fallen, trying to protect Harry and his mother from the man there to end them all.

Harry felt his body pulled to the stairs, but first he just _had_ to look around. There was a high chair in the living room, a bouncer in the kitchen. A little cauldron sat in the corner, a Potions textbook next to it and bottles of ingredients long dried out and irrevocably changed. There was a bookshelf crammed with books on magical creatures, on Transfiguration and Charms and a whole shelf dedicated to James' Auror study.

A photo moved in the corner of his eye, and Harry turned to look at the fireplace. He had many photos from when Vlad and Hagrid got together to build that album for him, and he could call his parents whenever...

"Vlad, do you have your bag?"

"Always. What do you need?"

"The Stone."

After a brief rustling of fabric, the stone was pressed into his hand - clearly, Vlad could still see some form of magical outline at the very least to have such stellar aim. Harry turned it thrice in hand, focusing on his parents.

"Harry?"

There they were, glowing faintly in the darkened shadows of the place they died.

"Hi."

Turning on the spot, James and Lily clearly recognised where their son had brought them. Somehow, they could still see him.

"Is this your first time back here?"

"Yeah."

His voice was weak, strained with that emotional influx of his parents there before him. They placed ghostly hands upon his shoulders, not really there but he could still feel it somehow. Vlad was close by, Harry knew, but he was letting him do what he needed to do.

"Oh, we were so very happy here. Come and see the garden. Your toy broom might even still be out there."

The back door was intact, even needed an _Alohamora_ charm to open it. Harry stepped over the threshold, seeing the grass out back still littered with children's toys. Sure enough, a toy broom was there too.

"How come the grass isn't overgrown?"

"Lils hated gardening. She charmed the garden to stay this length. Shows how great her magic is that it's still lasted."

"I did _not_ hate gardening! I just didn't trust you to stop trying to spell the lawnmower into doing the job for you so you and Sirius could relax."

Harry found himself smiling as his father was soundly scolded by his wife, looking very sheepish about being caught out. He stepped out further, picking up a stray toy wolf. Scattered further out were more toys; a stag, a black dog and even a rat. Harry set fire to the rat toy for good measure, extinguishing the flames before they became problematic.

"So, what brought you to Godrics Hollow?"

"A mix of things. I'd never seen this place. And we need to find Bathilda Bagshot."

"Ah. Two streets over, white picket fence and weird windows. She used to bring you little baked biscuits. Which James was always stealing."

"What? They were good! And Harry was never going to eat them all. I mean, he might _now_ but he was only one!"

Harry knew his parents couldn't stay too long or the disconnect between their realm and his would begin to hurt them. So he turned back to the house.

"I want to see my room."

It was as horrific as he expected, seeing how a wall and part of the roof was missing. The protective enchantments hiding the little Potter cottage from Muggles had stopped the whole room from being ravaged by years of rain, wind and snow, but there was still dust and debris everywhere. His crib still had a teddy bear in it.

That was where he had watched his mother die. Where many years of nightmares and sadness had started. Harry stood and looked, his parents either side of him as tears dripped from his cheeks into the dust on the ground. The sounds of outside died out completely, and Harry looked to see that Vlad had repaired the wall and roof in total silence.

"You deserve privacy. I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

The vampire left Harry with his parents, all three watching him go before they turned back to each other.

"You have a good'un there. Like I did with your mom."

"Thanks. I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Still magnificent Harry. You always will be."

Lily added, she and James embracing him with their translucent arms in the spot where his family had been torn away from him as a young babe.

"Now go do what you came here to do. This place will always be waiting for you, just like we will. But that bad guy needs sorting out."

"Way to put it mildly James!"

"What? Our boy and that bat downstairs will figure it out. We have to go for now, but you call us whenever you need son."

"Quite right. For once."

Harry's watery chuckle in response to their bickering made his parents smile, and after one last longing look, Harry turned the Resurrection Stone and sent them back. One last look around his nursery, and Harry headed downstairs to find Vlad un-disguised and _dusting._ With his hand, but still.

"Are you _tidying?"_

"I needed a distraction while you were all emotional upstairs. I feel it, remember?"

"Right. It's ok, I don't need years of dust to connect to this place. But like my dad said... lets do what we came here to do. Find Bathilda Bagshot."

Vlad nodded to himself, then looked down at himself and realised he ought to be invisible again before they went out, re-casting his charms before taking Harry's hand and they headed back out. Harry would definitely be back here, but for now they had a mission to do. It already looked different from the outside with the wall repair when Harry cast one last, longing look.

"Two streets over. White picket fence. Of course, that was many years back now. She might have a new fence."

"Your dad said she had weird windows too. Lets see... wait, two streets which way?"

Harry looked around, pointing left.

"Two streets right is the church. So I'm gonna say that-a-way."

"Good eye."

"Thanks."

Outside of the protective enchantments over the Potter's cottage, they fell silent and crept along the streets, counting one, then two. Vlad sniffed out that most of the street were non-magic folk - Godrics Hollow was mixed occupancy, magic and Muggle. Vlad silenced around them like one would a Howler, then turned Harry to face one house in particular.

"No picket fence, but those are Hogwarts-style windows if ever I saw them. And they are the only ones in this street layered with magic."

"So what do we do? Just knock on the door?"

"I'd say break in, but I can't. Technically the cottage and Grindelwald's place weren't dwellings, but since she still _lives_ here, I have to be invited in."

"Ah. Hmm. I feel like just knocking is going to draw attention because if she knows anything going on she thinks you're a Death Eater and I'm hovering between turncoat and kidnap victim."

"I can hypnotise her to stay quiet?"

Vlad suggested, and Harry had little better idea so they headed up the garden path with near-silent footsteps. Taking a deep breath and raising his hand, Harry knocked the door. At first there was no response - it was getting late and Bathilda must be _old_ to have lived there when Dumbledore did - but then there were shuffling footsteps and the door opened to reveal a haggard, sunken face and a wand wielded. Her eyes were milky with cataracts, so the fact they were invisible probably didn't really change much.

"Who's there?"

Her voice was weak and raspy; Harry had a sad suspicion this woman wasn't long for this world. How long had she been alone? Famous for the book she wrote, Harry felt like somebody should be taking care of her. Vlad dropped his spell and moved to hypnotise her. Would it work if she couldn't see his eyes?

"Please. Come in."

Was deadpanned in that same rasp, and Vlad yanked him into the building and closed the door behind them. It was dark, dank. Smelled like an abandoned, musty dungeon at Hogwarts. The vampire snapped his fingers and a few nearby candles flared, though they were barely-there nubs now. Bathilda stared blankly, looking half-empty.

"She'll stay like that until we're done. Lock the door?"

Harry did as asked while Vlad stole deeper into the house, mind turning over possibilities to ensure Bathilda wasn't left alone to die in this rotting hollow, all alone. Godrics Hollow had enough loss.

"What are we looking for?"

"I think I found it."

Harry turned to see Vlad holding up a photo frame. In the picture were two young men, handsome and looking friendly with each other. They smiled at one another, seeming to share in a joke of sorts.

"Who is that?"

"Dumbledore and Grindelwald."

Vlad flipped it to show "Albus and Gellert" scrawled along the back, before picking apart the frame and finding something tucked underneath it.

"Why would she have the map?"

Harry asked as Vlad unfolded it carefully, his night vision better suited to the scant light available.

"I expect Grindelwald asked her to hide this before he was actually locked up for being super evil. She would have known him young, had some sentiment. I doubt she even knows she actually has it by now. Her mind is a mess."

"Yeah. We can't leave her like this."

"Oh definitely not. We're gonna make a mess here, and then I'll toss a Dark Mark or two over the Hollow to summon the Aurors. Someone should look in on her but we can't have Riddle knowing we were here."

"What about her memories of us?"

"Questionable at best. But hypnosis blocks memory formation unless I decided otherwise anyway."

Folding the map and tucking it into a pocket, Vlad didn't hesitate to start knocking things over, though the place was in bad shape anyway. Piles of dirty clothes he could smell from the next room, plates with food so rotted it was unrecognisable... Harry was amazed the woman was still _alive._

"What should I do?"

"Uh... you could transform upstairs and take out the walls, but that might destroy the exterior too. Don't want the place caving in on her while she waits. Just... break stuff."

Harry helped Vlad make an even bigger mess, pulling over a bookshelf with one hand in a rare chance to utilise his supernatural strength. Vlad snapped his fingers to break the hypnotism, and then the two were stealing outside invisible again. Two Dark Marks - one over the church and the other over Bathilda's house - were all they left behind, and then they were apparating back to the Death Eater HQ like they had never left.

They changed quickly into more lounging' type clothes, just in case, and Vlad hid the map in his backpack before settling on his bed with a book on blood types. Harry imitated him, placing a tome of curses next to him on 'his' bed.

"Oh, wait!"

Vlad got up, bringing a dazed Narcissa out from the tent and leaving her stood next to Harry's bed. Almost as soon as the vampire sat back on his bed, their door rattled. Riddle was checking on them after a rogue Dark Mark or two occurred in Godrics Hollow. Vlad snapped his fingers to open it, permitting a very suspicious psychopath.

"What do you want? It's late and I'm reading."

"My symbol was spotted in Godrics Hollow. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Well, since I don't know where Godrics Hollow _is,_ and Harry was a little young to form memories when he trounced you there"Riddle hissed, but Vlad ploughed on "I find it unlikely. Plus, I'm not even wearing shoes, where do you think I'm going?"

"Then who do you suggest was responsible?'

"Well, given that you kill your followers on a regular basis, I imagine a few have done a bunk. So there's a few folk out there capable of casting that Mark wherever they please, yes?"

"Yes."

"So why am I your first assumption? What would I have achieved? Scaring a few breathers? What's even in Godrics Hollow other than a few wizards and a destroyed cottage?"

Harry _knew_ Vlad didn't care as little as he made out, but it still stung a little.

"Nothing of importance."

"Great. So are you sticking around to watch? Only after this chapter I'm planning on making use of Narcissa again."

With a snort of disgust, Riddle turned and left, Vlad snapping his fingers to close the door behind him. Vlad reset their wards, then woke Narcissa back out of her stupor.

"There is cake and tea waiting."

"Awesome. Shall we?"

They diverted back to the tent, where mugs and baked goods awaited. How long had they been gone? Harry set into the available snack food, drinking tea while Vlad rolled the map out across the table.

"Is that a Nurmengard map?"

Narcissa, clearly feeling more free than usual, leaned over to see what Vlad was examining while helping herself daintily to her own confectionary.

"You've seen one before then?"

"Oh yes. Lucius had one in his private collection of extremely illegal artifacts."

"We must have gone through most of the Manor... we didn't find anything like this."

"You weren't looking in the right place."

"Is it dangerous to leave that collection there since nobody can get in the Manor without my permission?"

"I shouldn't imagine so."

"Good. Because Lucifer only knows I don't want to open that can of bats right now."

Harry looked at the 'map', which didn't really make a whole lot of sense. Nowhere on there was really recognisable. Only a scribble of what could maybe be mountains. Harry looked up at Narcissa.

"Did you ever go there?"

"Merlin, no. But I do know the map."

"Care to translate it for me then? Because I'm lost."

Swiping the parchment from a surprised vampires hands, Narcissa flipped it over and held it up to a candle. On the reverse, the shadows and what Harry had assumed were smudges came together to make considerably more sense.

"Bayerischer Wald... in English?"

"Bavarian Forest, roughly translated. It's a mountain range in Germany... I guess we start there. Thank you Narcissa."

"I assume the sooner you complete whatever is necessary, the sooner I cease to be your prisoner if war. So if I can be of assistance, I shall."

"Fair enough. Well, we're done for the night."

After more cake eating, Harry retired to bed with Vlad, discussing their impending trip to Germany. Exactly _how_ they would move from a mountain range to search for Nurmengard was quickly explained by Vlad pointing out that both of them had avian forms to search discreetly by air. Their day was spent discussing how best to approach the task, and Vlad trying to work the map into at least a rough estimate for distance and direction.

"Eat up today. You'll need your strength. Most of this is open ocean, so there'll be strong winds. If you can't handle it, I'll carry you but I figure you wanted to stretch your wings."

"Definitely."

Vlad's lacking need for oxygen became evident when, the next night, they apparated to a mountain range. Harry didn't need _much_ air, especially compared to an average human, but the thin air still made him a little dizzy.

"Your animagus form should be able to handle it better. Ready?"

Harry let the tingle roll through him, saw Vlad shrink away to almost nothing but spread wings. They took off in the night air, and thankfully his avian form tolerated thin atmosphere well enough. The wind was strong but not unbearable, and it was truly freeing to feel nought but wind beneath his beating wings and fresh sea air in his lungs. The bat occasionally circled to check direction, to check Harry was ok before they carried on.

Nurmengard almost seemed to appear from nowhere, a sudden imposing structure filling the air that Harry swore was nothing but turbulent ocean before. Vlad's form shifted in midair from bat to phoenix, swooping on his broader wings to catch Harry upon his back. It made sense - Vlad didn't want to worry about losing him on the descent.

The phoenix landed on some rocks silently, and the two teens transformed back with twin looks of discomfort at that strange wing-ache feeling in their shoulder blades.

"Is there guards?"

"I expect so, but this place is pretty desolate. Just be ready."

Harry and Vlad headed in, hesitant of every step that they might trip a curse or some form of alarm. One very bored, sleepy guard was stunned silently by Harry, and Vlad lamented that he hadn't just climbed the exterior walls looking for prisoners when they saw how much of a rabbit warren this place was, honeycombed with twist and tunnel left and right.

Finally, they reached a door that led to stone steps, which began to split off after several stories climbing. Thankful for his Basilisk-borne muscles that didn't tire easy, Harry was expecting more guards but, since there weren't even many prisoners - they hadn't seen _one_ filled cell yet - Harry supposed security was lax. From what he understood, prisoners didn't have much command of magic anymore. Definitely stripped of their wands at the very least

After what felt like _hours_ of climbing, they reached what seemed to be the top floor. Two cells contained bodies Harry didn't ascertain whether they were even alive, seeing the say Vlad had sank into a crouch, scuttling over to the furthest one. Above the door, that Hallows symbol was carved.

"Hey!"

Harry hexed the guard before he could blink, dropping him in an unconscious heap on the ground. He and Vlad shared a nod, before pushing open the door.

"Are you here to kill me?"

For apparently being a Dark Lord of sorts, Grindelwald certainly cut a rather pathetic, forlorn figure now. Wasted and shivering, he had a thin blanket around his body and an expression Harry could only describe as _defeated._

"No. I only want information."

"I'll tell you everything if you promise to end my life. I'm so tired of waiting to die."

His voice was raspy, dulled with a long lack of use. Harry crossed to a water jug, dumping the stagnant liquid and refilling it magically before pouring it into a roughly hewn wooden cup next to it. Handing it to Grindelwald, he got a reedy 'thanks' as the man gulped it down.

"Don't suppose you have anything stronger?"

"Tell me what you took from Gregorovitch, and where it is, and you can have a bottle of Firewhiskey to enjoy. If you still want it, I'll kill you afterwards."

Vlad's flat, bored voice belied his rabid curiousity, and sure enough he produced a bottle of Firewhiskey. Why he had it was anybodys guess, since alcohol wouldn't really affect him, but it was coming in handy now.

"You're after the wand."

"Yes and no. Not really interested in it myself, but if we have it someone else doesn't."

"Intriguing."

Grindelwald reached for the bottle, but Vlad held it out of reach with ease.

"Ah-ah-ahh. Where is it?"

"You mean you don't know"

Harry tsked, rolling his eyes.

"You think we came here for a holiday?"

"Perhaps. As to where... going by your age, you were closer then than now."

Vlad hissed, baring his fangs in a show of irritated impatience.

"Speak clearly or I'll leave you here to rot."

"It lies with _him."_

Harry frowned, then contemplated who Grindelwald likely last had magical contact with before his incarceration.

Dumbledore?"

"Yes. He told me when last we duelled that he would be buried with it. That he would never let another wield the wand of death."

Wand of death... almost like it matched Vlad's wand made of life.

"Here."

Grindelwald lunged at the proffered bottle, guzzling it greedily and spluttering as it made his mouth and nose pour smoke.

"Slow down. Nobody is going to take it from you."

He coughed weakly, showing them a smirk-grimace of rotten teeth between curls of smoke.

"No, but you won't be here for long."

The two paced, looking out the windows to black oceans and flitting shadows as the moon dipped behind clouds while Grindelwald indulged his dying mans wish to be drunk before oblivion.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just a mercy killing. He's barely even here anymore."

Vlad was taut with frustration, but Harry knew he would only baulk if Harry suggested doing it. Telling Vlad not to protect him was like telling the sun not to rise.

"Any last words?"

"I think I left enough of a legacy."

Grindelwald closed his eyes, looking drunken and blissful at the promise of it finally being over. Vlad ended him swiftly, body slumping over on the spot. Without the distraction of the fight at Hogwarts, Harry had to work to clamp down on instinctive nausea as the corpse visibly changed from being to _thing._

"Need to alter the guards memories so they think it was a natural death, and so they don't tell anybody. Then we better get out of here."

"Hey Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Dumbledore buried?"

Turning to look back at the body on the floor, Vlad sighed. If he had just disarmed Dumbledore in their duel, this trip to Nurmengard would have been rendered unnecessary, and so this mercy-killing wouldn't have come to occur.

"Hogwarts."

-YDHP-

 **Longer chapter than we are used to! Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A big prop to ahealybraidygmail for binge-reading their way to year six!**

 **And thanks Caz231163 for your review too!**

-HTTYD-

Loitering around in the main chambers, Harry noticed their numbers were fewer than he was used to.

"Am I missing something? Where is everybody?"

Vlad glanced up from the Romanian book Riddle had him translating (Vlad was intentionally doing so poorly, with the excuse of it no longer being his dominant language), tapping his quill.

"It's September first. A lot of these minions have offspring."

Harry sank down into a nearby chair, taking a bite from his Honeydukes chocolate bar. People were going back to Hogwarts, boarding the Hogwarts Express in a world slowly being suffocated by darkness and fear.

And Harry?

Harry was sat amongst men and women responsible for the fear, was even a source himself now many thought him turned by Vlad.

"Who's Head now?"

Vlad got information from more sources than Harry; he could read minds and hear whispers from two rooms away if he focused. So chances were, if there was a plot going on, Vlad had heard something about it.

"McGonogall took over temporarily Dumbles bit it, but the Ministry elbowed in on the whole 'security risk' and instated their own choice as Headmaster. I use the term _choice_ loosely."

"Why?"

"Because Selwyn was recommended by Pius Thicknesse, and since Pius is currently under Yaxley's Imperius curse" Vlad clearly didn't care about being overheard, and several of the remaining Death Eaters there were eavesdropping openly "I suspect his recommendation wasn't from the heart."

He saw Vlad's fingers tighten slightly on his quill, the only indicator of his tension. Yaxley was, biologically, his grandfather. Like Harry and Riddle. Bad blood come good, hiding amongst the bad. After his enforced leash last year by Riddle on Vlad's order, it turned out his 'redemption' task was to be placing the Imperius on such a high up member of the Ministry.

"Have I met Selwyn? They've all got weird names."

Vlad leant back in his seat, pondering.

"Yeah. He was the one who killed the breather girl after she called him ugly on Saturday. He's paranoid and cruel... and _really_ hates kids. They might as well have hired Greyback. If I hadn't put down the dog, of course."

Vlad pushed up from the table, zipped out of the room and back before most Death Eaters could blink, let alone realise they had been left alone with Harry. In his hands was a gilded, sleek book, which he laid down on the table.

"The Sacred Twenty Eight. All proven to be pureblood right the way through... of course, they would disown anyone who even might be a squib. Maybe a half-blood here or there, but no Muggle marriage. Of course, this was written back in the thirties."

Harry took the book Vlad pushed over, flipping it open and spotting several familiar names, including a couple he suspected were only 'sacred' by coincidence now. Or not at all anymore.

 _Abbott -_ Harry tried to imagine Hannah as a blood supremacist, and couldn't even picture it.

 _Avery_

 _Black_

 _Bulstrode_

 _Burke_

 _Carrow_

 _Crouch_

 _Fawley_

 _Flint_

 _Gaunt - definitely **not,** _Harry knew.

 _Greengrass_

 _Lestrange_

 _Longbottom_

 _Macmillan_

 _Malfoy -_ not if Draco had any say, with his Muggle-born girlfriend.

 _Nott_

 _Ollivander_

 _Parkinson_

 _Prewett_

 _Rosier_

 _Rowle_

 _Selwyn_

 _Shacklebolt_

 _Shafiq_

 _Slughorn_

 _Travers_

 _Weasley_

 _Yaxley_ \- another certainly not.

Harry flicked through to the Selwyn chapter, saw that the new Head of Hogwarts was, judging by the last birth recorded and his likely age, the last of his line. If Ollivander had children, Harry didn't know about it. As he closed the book, Harry braced himself for the lie.

"Cool."

He saw Vlad nod just so, telling Harry his response was right.

"By the way, technically Potters could have qualified before your parents broke the tradition, but a Potter offended the author of the book and he decided to replace them with the Weasleys. Technically still correct, but as they were never as affluent I expect Potter would have been preferable."

"Weasleys are blood traitors!"

Vlad spun around on his chair - his chair didn't revolve, but that didn't stop Vlad floating an inch off the floor to do it - to face the one who had spoken. Without Riddle there, many of them were just petrified idiots waiting to be told what to do.

"Yes, thank you captain obvious. As I said, this book was written _before_ your boss reared his bald head. And if you didn't notice when he was fed to a werewolf, I don't much care for certain redheads. Let that be a reminder to anyone who's had impure thoughts of my sister... I _can_ read your minds, and I _can_ kill you from here without breaking a sweat."

His fangs glinted in the light before vanishing again, a hint of the monster behind the mask of cool indifference. Harry forced his focus back on the book, taking the time to examine the Gaunt line. With confusion as he read the last few links on the chart, Harry took a bit of Vlad's parchment, scribbling a question down on it. Vlad took the note, flipped it and scribbled a reply so fast Harry half-expected it to set the parchment on fire.

" _When was Riddle born?_ "

Harry had asked, and Vlad's response read

" _1926\. But nobody really knew about it back then, since Merope's pregnancy wasn't common knowledge and she died at his birth. Then Riddle wasn't named Gaunt."_

Harry screwed his note up and tossed it at the fire burning in the fireplace, watching it incinerate with satisfaction and relief that nobody would know what they were discussing. Finishing off his chocolate bar, Harry watched Vlad's head shoot up a good twenty seconds before Riddle, Bellatrix and baby Amara entered the room. The baby was, so far, kind of cute he guessed. He had big green eyes and a few short black curls, looked around the room with an inquisitive gaze.

Truth be told, Harry expected to feel revulsion for the baby, knowing who had created him, but the baby hadn't done anything wrong. He was just born, waiting to be raised with love. What Vlad intended to do with him, Harry didn't know but he was glad Vlad wanted to save the child from those two.

He just hoped they could.

"Morning. So, did you derail the train or just float eerily past the windows?"

Riddle rolled his eyes, then turned the crimson gaze on the followers who were standing around waiting. They all jumped, standing straighter and flocking to their leader while Vlad gave his continued translation work disdainful looks.

"Why am I even doing this? I can't be the only Romanian you know."

Vlad and Harry were about the only people who questioned Riddle, and that really showed when those unmasked were forever looking worried when Riddle scowled at the teens.

"It will become clear."

Rolling his eyes, Vlad turned back to the translation. Apparently, nobody had designed a translation spell for Romanian, perhaps because much of the magical blood there was creature rather than witch or wizard. Harry pushed the bloodline book away, leaning back to watch the followers fawn over Riddle, prostrating themselves as their leader paced back and forth, his mistress and child seated.

"With Hogwarts under my control, the Ministry is sure to follow soon. A few more key players, and by Christmas the wizarding world will quake at my feet."

"Hey, what with that curse and all" Vlad interrupted, and Harry leant in, curious "who's teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts this year?"

Riddle sneered, but indulged Vlad's question.

"The Carrow siblings have joined the faculty. For now, they play along. Alecto must be sickened to spew muggle love while her brother eases the students into darker magic."

Harry supposed there was good news in one way - no DADA teacher had lasted over a year. So unless Riddle was planning to take over his own cursed post, the current bad teacher would be ousted before Vlad and Harry's missed sixth year was done.

"Aren't they the two who look like troll rejects? Poor kids. I'm done with this for the day, if I stare at this guys messy handwriting any longer I'll kill everybody here."

Twirling his wand in hand, Harry aimed it at a random Death Eater and shot him with a stinging hex. His yelp of pain and rapid jumping around as he rubbed the spot on his thigh Harry hit was both satisfying and entertaining, both teen boys snickering to themselves as several adults glared.

"Potter, leave the juvenile behaviour at that rotten school."

"I'm _bored._ You took us out of Hogwarts, so there isn't much to keep me busy."

"Isn't that what _she_ is for?"

Riddle indicated Narcissa, who was staring blankly at the far wall.

"Well, yeah, but that's not very stimulating mentally."

Amara began to cry, and that was an immediate assault on Vlad's senses, rubbing his temples as neither parent made a move to tend to the squealing infant.

"Can you shut that thing up?"

Several Death Eaters parted, revealing Bellatrix ignorant of the noise.

"He's self-soothing."

"Sweet baby bats... self soothing doesn't start until after six months. That baby is hungry, now feed it or kill it, I really don't care which so long as it shuts up."

Bellatrix stood and huffed, leaving blissfully to feed her child. Vlad only relaxed when the cries died completely, hearing far more sensitive and so the pain for him would be acute. Harry had senses beyond human, but he was no bat.

He saw Vlad's jaw muscles twitch, knuckles cracking as they stood sharp against the alabaster skin of Vlad's hand. Knew the way his face tightened meant Vlad was fighting back the noise in his head. After seeing what happened in only a brief instance of loss two days previously, Harry could see why Vlad fought so hard.

In the blink of an eye, Vlad had flung someone who was just _irritating_ him across the room so violently he broke both the concrete wall and the man's neck. It was then Harry knew two things; Vlad was _always_ holding back, and Harry was very grateful Vlad couldn't really get angry at him.

Back in their room after Vlad got bored of listening to Riddle pontificate, Harry watched the vampire pace.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't we uh... need to go to Hogwarts? Not that I'm chomping at the bit to break into Dumbledores tomb."

"Not yet. I've been keeping watch on his thoughts. He's barely thinking about Hogwarts. And even then, he's thinking about Selwyn and the Carrows. There's something else there... but he isn't thinking clearly."

"You think he knows you can read his mind?"

"He definitely suspects. If he catches me watching him, he changes thoughts pretty quick. But he wouldn't dream of admitting it, admitting I can do something better than him."

Vlad's mind, body and powers were like nothing else ever born. So nothing really surprised Harry anymore; his boyfriend was just a big anomaly. He loved him anyway. Harry was hardlu normality personified, with his basilisk-changed body, muscles he didn't exercise for and a metabolism that beggared belief.

Plus the whole transformation thing. That was pretty weird.

But they were weird together, and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _Just bite them..._

 _Nobody could stop you._

 _Turn him. Control him._

 _Kill her!_

Vlad curled up, clutching his head and trying to silence the voices battering away on the inside of his skull like razorblades. Harry spotted him, immediately sitting next to Vlad and stroking his hair gently. Even the reflections couldn't hurt his mate; they were all one vampire, slave to the instincts of their bond.

"Just breathe. You're alright."

Slowly, the chaos went away, leaving Vlad limp and lax in muscular arms. Harry held him, waited fkr the vampire to settle.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Harry nuzzled his neck, the scars where he marked him tingling in response. Vlad breathed deeply, the scent of his mate soothing.

"No problem. Ready to discuss horcruxes again?"

They had been discussing them just minutes previously, then the noise in Vlad's head surged and put a halt in any conversation whatsoever.

"Yeah. So... what did we agree on?"

"Diary and ring are done. Locket was the one I chewed on. That leaves us with three. We were talking where."

"I'm thinking Hogwarts. Gringotts. And... did we agree on Nagini?"

His brain was still a little slow.

"Yeah. Samael isn't sure if it can be removed without killing her. We'll have to think on that."

"Will we?"

Harry frowned. Vlad tensed.

"I can't help it. My gut instinct is to save the snake if I can."

"Alright. We'll try. But you need to know that it might not be possible. Living creature horcruxes aren't exactly common."

"Alright. What would you do if it were me?"

"You?"

"If the horcrux was in me. How would you go about extracting the soul chunk attached to me?"

Actually, that sort of worked. Vlad's mind immediately began turning over possibilities of how to separate soul from soul piece, spurred by the mere thought of removing that taint from his mate.

"We'll try. Ok. Hogwarts. Riddle was a student, and Hogwarts was the first place he felt at home."

"So it makes sense he would hide something. Why Gringotts?"

"He's a thief. A coveter of what others have. Gringotts vaults are like status symbols. Anyone can make an account, but remember the Malfoy vaults? The dragon guards and the magical precautions and the _size._ "

"So you think he put something in an old family vault? Not his, but anothers?"

"Yeah. And there's a couple of more obvious candidates."

"Lestrange? I mean, he's practically playing happy dysfunctional families with Bellatrix. And they were in that book."

Burrowing tighter into Harry's hold, Vlad sighed.

"Yeah. Half down, half to go. All we have to do is break into Hogwarts and Gringotts, steal Nagini and a baby, not get caught when both sides are out for our blood."

"And kill the big daddy bad guy."

"Theoretically, that shouldn't be difficult at the end. With nothing to tie his soul after death, and you being immortal and full of power and poison."

"Me?"

"There is a lot of things I can and will do for you, but something in my gut tells me you have to be the one to truly end him."

Harry hummed, then nodded.

"Yeah. Me too."

-YDHP-

 **Short, I know, but this was just the right cut off point for what's coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Got sidetracked with serial killers and smut fics... back to my boys!**

-YDHP-

Harry looked over at Vlad, who was buried behind a mound of books, many written in languages Harry didn't understand, nor knew Vlad to.

"What are you working on?"

"Separating soul from soul. The problem is nobody has ever done it before, so I'm dealing in hypothetical magic that may not exist."

He remembered; Vlad had promised to try and work out how to separate the horcrux from Nagini. Harry couldn't help his basilisk instincts, knowing Nagini had committed crimes but under Riddle's control - just like Samael. The same basilisk who rolled over to let Harry scratch the scales under his jaw like an oversized reptilian-cat. The basilisk venom that swam in his blood made Harry sympathetic to the plight of snakes with bad masters.

They might not be able to save Nagini, and Harry accepted that. But he loved Vlad all the more for _trying._ There were dark circles on Vlad's eyes, and his usually fresh face looked dry, almost dusty. Harry knew it meant Vlad was thirsty, but trying not to drink any blood the last few days as it seemed to feed the voices in his mind.

Sticking his head in their fridge - it was still surreal to have a fridge in a tent - Harry found a hunk of raw meat, something both of them could imbibe.

"Eat this. You look ill."

"I'm a member of the living dead, are you expecting a tan?"

Harry rolled his eyes, nudging the meat at Vlad insistently and smiling when the vampire took it. Chewing his own serving of uncooked meat, Harry mused that he would have thought this disgusting even early on in his basilisk-induced changes. Now he and his vampire boyfriend could both just chow down on the fleshy feast.

Narcissa was not _quite_ so enamoured.

"If I catch you eating raw cake batter you will encounter the wooden spoon sharply."

Living in close quarters meant they had to learn to cohabitate, and Narcissa increasingly displayed herself as a rather matronly woman but not lacking a sense of humour, and she no longer feared them when they were alone. It made for better company than a zombie-esque woman who just stood in the corner.

"It'll probably break against Harry's skin. And I'd be annoyed if I got a splinter, because it would itch something fierce."

"Yes, why is it that Pot- Harry" her use of first names was still a little shaky "is eating the same fare as the undead?"

The two boys shared a look, realising Narcissa thought Harry had been turned - she had no idea of his genetic shift from a different source altogether. There weren't really many plausible explanations, so Harry told her the truth.

"I'm part basilisk."

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry elaborated on some of the details - he didn't mention being the heir of Slytherin, for example - but he did say he had been bitten by a basilisk, and it gave him a taste for raw meat and scale-hard skin. Narcissa shook her head, waving a hand in his direction while the other pressed to her turned-away face.

"What peculiarity is this... I need a drink."

The bottles of alcohol Vlad and Harry had acquired from various sources could be located in a cupboard, and while breather alcohol couldn't really touch Vlad - pure ethanol mixed with human blood was the closest thing vampires had - in a sobriety manner, he occasionally sipped Firewhiskey for the taste he couldn't get from food or drink. Narcissa was partial to a Firewhiskey with ice and lemon juice. Harry stuck to butterbeer, but then he had a voracious sweet tooth.

"How old is Amara now?"

"Four months tomorrow. It's Halloween next week."

That put them on a tight timeline, Harry knew. Six months was the cut off for the little boys safety. They had to separate baby and parents, and soon. He tried not to think about the upcoming Halloween. It was never going to be a happy day to him, and he had little doubt Riddle would get a sick, perverse pleasure from dragging them out on some kind of havoc wreaking as a celebration of the day he slaughtered Harry's family, tried to kill Harry.

Not that Riddle celebrated the day he was torn from his human body. But the fact he returned, that he had 'turned' Harry now, that he was making great strides toward winning the war to most views... He would certainly want to look as though it was a day to rejoice.

"Ugh, I hate reading with translation charms" ah, that explained something "gives me such a headache. I'll come back to this later. Thank you Narcissa."

The witch handed alcohol to the vampire, then passed over a bottle of butterbeer to Harry before seating herself, engaging the two teens in light conversation until she excused herself for the night to sleep. Heading back out to their room, Harry waited for Vlad to change, then settled himself comfortably upon the cool marble chest.

"I think we're going to have to go to Hogwarts soon."

"Do you miss homework that much?"

He listened to Vlad's chuckle begin in his chest, coming up to his mouth.

"Riddles been thinking about the wand again. I don't want to risk leaving it much longer, he'll figure it out some way eventually."

Neither of them really wanted to go grave robbing, but they wanted Riddle getting hold of the Elder wand even less. It was a necessary evil, though one Harry definitely wished could have been avoided entirely if Dumbledore hadn't taken the most extreme way of trying to contain the wands power.

"Alright. When?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe Halloween."

"You think he's going to let us get out of Halloween?"

"He won't have a choice."

The prospect of not having to go out committing murder on Halloween was certainly an inviting one. Harry knew the vampire was singularly well-and-able to sneak in to Hogwarts, and back out again. Hell, Harry still had his portkey that could take him to the Chamber of Secrets. Nobody could find them there.

"Ok. I guess making moves against him is the best way to spend Halloween."

They slept a few hours, but Vlad was fitful and restless from his lacking diet. Harry resolved - and followed through - on sending Vlad to acquire an animal to feed on, since Samael was due a feed too. That settled the vampire, and Harry did his best to keep his boyfriend distracted so he wouldn't dwell on the voices inside his head. Having a thousand irate, blood-thirsty vampires yelling in his head certainly didn't sound fun. Harry couldn't fathom how Vlad stayed so calm most of the time

Of course, he snapped sometimes.

Sat in a meeting, Vlad was visibly struggling with his reflections. Amara was fussy, babbling away in the corner for reasons unknown and there was a lot of chatter about how best to commit mass murder at the table. With his head buried in his hands, Vlad could have looked simply bored if not for the noticeable tightness of every muscle. The vampire was lean built, but Harry could see the definition of every major muscle group through his shirt, so tightly wound he was.

It only took someone nudging him, making a comment about wishing Ingrid was there to _entertain_ them, and it was the final thing that made Vlad's self control shatter. He didn't even bother with his wand. Vlad just punched the wizard, and even through his robes, the man's rib cage practically dissolving under Vlad's fist. Harry heard his ribs shatter, scream of pain fading to a death rattle before he keeled over and slumped, still.

Vlad sank into a crouch, fangs down, eyes black. For a moment, Harry actually thought he was going to _drink_ the blood steadily leaking onto the floor. The beast seemed to have retreated though, and Vlad sat back at the table in silence, still bloodied and fanged.

Nobody took a breath for about five minutes. Harry glanced at Riddle, and he saw rabid fascination in crimson eyes. _This_ was the Vlad he wanted, capable of killing in a hundred different ways and continuing on without a blink.

Sometimes Vlad came out of his dark mood in minutes. Others it was hours, and once it was over a day. He was no threat to Harry whatsoever, but Narcissa avoided him when she could see fangs and anyone else who upset Vlad usually suffered a debilitating injury. Harry admittedly feared that if Vlad's bad mood matched up with a Riddle-outing, the vampire was going to do something he regretted.

Now, as the vampire slept fitfully next to Harry, he looked docile, calm. It was confusing to reconcile the two sides of him, but Harry knew Vlad was doing his best.

Halloween was painful for them both. Vlad didn't like the emphasis on his dark creature status, the celebration of bloodlust. Harry sickened over the fact he was playing willing convert to the bastard that stole his family from him, parents slain when he was only a babe. Honestly, breaking into Hogwarts was a welcome distraction.

"Do what you like, but I don't celebrate Halloween."

Vlad dismissed Riddle's attempts to coerce them that evening, and it was clear Riddle wasn't about to push Harry. Not when he too, had lost that night. Only his corporeal body, and much of his reputation really. But Harry was mourning, while Riddle was attempting to regain his hold.

In a rare fit of childish playfulness, Harry took some of the trick sweets from their supply of Weasley twin prank gear, and dosed the trick or treat style bowls that apparently a group of grown adults hell bent on magic purity could not resist. Maybe it was the Samhain traditions holding on, or perhaps it was a remnant of nostalgia for how Hogwarts always went for sweet Halloween treats.

All the same, it was very amusing to watch them suddenly clutching at boil-covered faces, collapsing from fevers and spouting nosebleeds of truly epic proportions. Nosebleed Nougat came with a dose of Blood Replenisher in the mix, which prevented anyone from bleeding to death while the effects wore off or until the cure sweet was administered. Vlad backed Harry's game by planting a labelled S _kiving Snacknox_ in another Hogwarts students possessions, diverting suspicion from them onto a sadistic Seventh Year Ravenclaw.

"You have your cloak?"

Harry nodded as Vlad crouched down to tie his boot lace, straightening up again with his face surprisingly calm.

"Are we really doing this?"

"We don't have much choice. That wand is dangerous. I'd rather it was in your hands."

"Mine?"

Vlad looked at Harry strangely, then nodded. Why was Harry meant to have the wand?

"You have the Cloak as an heirloom. The Stone responds to you without hesitation. We already know you're immortal. It makes sense you'd be the one to unite them "

Harry blinked.

"Are you suggesting _I'm_ Master of Death?"

"It's a likely possibility. Assuming the stories are true."

Still stunned, Harry followed Vlad's lead and prepared to portkey out of evil HQ, hoping they could get there and back without being seen. Getting caught breaking into the tomb of the wizard Harry was meant to have killed wasn't exactly a good idea. They were wearing glamours, staying invisible, but Harry knew there was an Auror presence periodically at Hogwarts, and the both the new headmaster and several teachers reported directly to Riddle. A suspicious break in when Harry and Vlad were excusing themselves from 'festivities' could be worked out.

Dropped into the Chamber by the portkey, Harry felt very peculiar just being back at Hogwarts. Most of the people in this building thought Vlad and Harry traitors. They had no idea the two were working to bring down the bad guy.

That they were pushing the boundaries of themselves to do it. Vlad was a killer, literally. The vampire who had been so adamant about being firmly on the Light side was stacking up quite a body count. Harry hadn't taken a life yet, but he no longer recoiled at the sight of death. He washed the blood from Vlad's hands. He caused pain and didn't feel so bad for it anymore. At least with the Death Eaters. The Muggles were a different matter.

Undoubtedly, their efforts were changing the two teens despite the attempts not to allow that.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded, pulling his Cloak over his head as Vlad cast his spell, leaving them hidden as Harry hissed to free them from the Chamber. Vlad could have, but Parseltongue came far more naturally to Harry. Vlad was best at it when talking to Harry in his reptilian form.

They didn't run out to the grounds immediately, instead heading up toward the Transfiguration classroom. After talking about Riddle's increasing want to attack Hogwarts soon, once a few key players were in place at the Ministry, Harry insisted they warn McGonogall. She was the only one at Hogwarts who really _knew_ what was going on, and so the only person they trusted enough to forewarn.

Vlad charmed the parchment so it would only be readable by their professor, and Harry wrote a short but succinct note to McGonogall that when the Ministry fell to the dark, Hogwarts would be next, but not to imply to anybody that she had heard from them. He didn't even sign it, just in case. She was intelligent enough to work it out.

Next they headed up and up and up, stopping outside a familiar tapestry. Harry threw up a _Muffilato_ to lessen their chances of being overheard, then turned to where he could sense Vlad. His sense wasn't as keen as the vampires, but it was getting better.

"What do we think?"

"Go for direct. Think about the horcrux."

Harry wasn't sure the room could be that specific, but he gave it a go. Amazingly, a door appeared. They opened it and stepped in.

"Sweet Lucifers sin... where do we start?"

The room was piled high for miles in every direction, furniture and books and rusted cauldron, bird cages and upended desks, skeletons of creatures Harry didn't recognise. Several seemed to be growing extra limbs.

"What are we looking for?"

"My guess? Something valuable. Just walk around and try to listen for it. Careful not to dislodge a mountain of chairs."

Harry couldn't hear the tell-tale ticking, and the magic was so thick in the room, layered upon hundreds of cursed items and misfired transfigurations that even Vlad's senses were having a hard time. If anything, the vampire was struggling more from the overwhelmed aspect.

"I'll go left, you go right?"

Vlad agreed.

"Loop around and meet in the middle."

They set off, keeping an eye out but there didn't appear to be another living being in there. Maybe some mice or bugs. Harry thought he heard a bird tweet, but couldn't smell it anywhere. He stepped over a stack of discarded clothes with rips in, a gnarled hunk of wood he might have called a broom once, ducked under a jutting ladder.

Then he heard it.

 _Thump. Thump._

Vlad had no heartbeat. Harry's own was slow, lazy in general. The sound of a horcrux was distinctive, thrumming away darkly.

"Vlad?"

He didn't need to shout. The vampire was at his side in a blink, searching for the source of the ticking beat he could now hear.

"I wonder..."

Harry saw what Vlad had; an old bust with its face mostly worn away, wearing a dusty wig and it had a precariously balanced, slightly dirty tiara on top of it.

"Doesn't look like much."

Vlad handled it gently, brushing dust and grime off what transpired to be a sapphire set front and centre. He turned it in his hands, raising an eyebrow and indicating to Harry an etching on the surface.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure... wait. I've heard that before."

"Rowena Ravenclaw's favourite quote. Guess we solved that mystery."

"Mystery?"

Vlad surveyed the object, which Harry supposed was ornate and pretty, but it was no sword of Gryffindor.

"This seems to be the diadem of Ravenclaw. Specifically, the _lost_ diadem of Ravenclaw. It's been missing since Rowena was alive."

"And it's been here all this time?"

That didn't seem too lost to Harry, though he doubted anyone could find a bloody thing in this messy room of chaos. The horcrux was only identifiable with its ticking beat.

"I doubt that. Nothing in here has been around a thousand years. No. I think it was stolen, found and Riddle shoved his soul inside it."

Harry reached for it, but Vlad hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should destroy it yet."

Eager to dismantle the objects binding Riddle to life on Earth, Harry was perplexed.

"What? Why?"

"He's half down. I'm worried he might feel it, and make new ones we can't find."

Surprising Harry, Vlad made a low whistling sound Harry had never heard before. It was answered with a flame, then a richly plumed bird landing upon Vlad's shoulder. The phoenix rubbed feathers against hair, trilling softly.

"Hey Fawkes. I need you to take care of this for me. I know it feels terrible, but we'll need it later"

Vlad stroked Fawkes' head, nuzzled him in return and held the diadem up to his kin. Fawkes clasped it in his talons and vanished, leaving Harry blinking in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a phoenix thing. No idea how it works, but it's like a call to any firebird nearby. Given the rarity, I was fairly sure only one was going to be Fawkes hearing me."

Still a little confused, but satisfied, Harry looked toward where he thought the door probably was.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah."

It was getting late, so they used a side exit to get onto the grounds rather than risk the main entrance doors. It wasn't hard to figure out where Dumbledore's tomb was - the white marble erected by the lake since Harry last stood on these fields was a bit of a hint. They passed patrol wizards soundlessly, trying not to slip in the grass.

"How are we gonna do this without being seen?"

The tomb was visible from most of the grounds, and white reflecting moonlight meant any opening would be visible.

"I'm hoping speed and a Notice-Me-Not charm will do the trick. Keep watch?"

Harry stood, equal parts horrified and curious about what was going on behind him. He heard the faint hissing sound as magic sliced open the marble lid, Harry's glance behind him showing the coffin exterior beneath. Vlad was quick, methodical about raiding the grave and stepped back with it looking quite untouched only a minute later.

They left swiftly before anyone could see them, finding Vlad's phoenix powers still slid through the wards like a hot knife through butter, and they landed back in their room with no drama. Vlad's invisibility dropped first, Harry right after and he looked upon the wand. Obviously, he had seen Dumbledore wield it for years, with its row of fairly neat bumps on the hilt that didn't seem to serve any additional purpose.

"So that's it? The Elder Wand?"

"Or the Wand of Death. Here. See if it suits you."

Harry reached out his hand, waiting until Vlad dropped the wand there and he curled his fingers around the ancient wood.

-YDHP-

 **Until next time. Reviews feed my muses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my reviewers! *hands out cauldron cakes and bat biscuits***

-YDHP-

Harry knew as surely as he had touching the holly and phoenix wand years ago, that this wand was meant for him to hold. It felt like the Stone, the Cloak. A natural extension of himself.

"Ok. So this is the third Hallow, right?"

"Right. So... I don't know if it counts to just have them together, but as of right now you are _technically_ the one uniting the Hallows."

Harry turned it over in his hands, feeling the material. It looked aged, roughened, but felt smooth as silk when he ran a finger down the wood.

"What's the core?"

"Thestral hair. I don't think I've ever seen another use it, it's not exactly an agreeable substance."

"Says you with your ultra rare wand."

Vlad pulled his out, barely ever actually using the gnarled hunk of wood. With its mystical source and dual core, Vlad's wand was the embodiment of life in the hands of the dead. Harry's was the opposite, the living immortal holding a wand hewn from death. Hel, _by_ Death, if the story was true. The vampire let Harry disarm him without hesitation, allowing Harry to compare how the two magical mysteries compared in feel.

His felt lighter, softer, waiting to whisper the end to someone. Vlad's was heavier, almost as though the weight of what it could be capable of was tangible. Harry handed it back, sliding his holly wand from its holster to see how it measured up.

"It's weird. They both feel like mine, but... different all the same."

"Well, ones a lot older than the other. The Elder wand, assuming it was a Peverell wand, is older than my dad. But Ollivander made _that_ wand, so it can't be nearly as old."

Using ones father as a marker of time might not be useful to many, but Harry was aware Vlad's dad was in the realm of six hundred years old, and so it was an unusual circumstance.

"I guess."

"And one's made with Thestral hair. It felt strange to _me,_ and I love Thestrals."

Harry nodded, placing the holly wand back in its holster and moving to put away the Elder wand. It was safe from anybody else using it now, and that was the immediate concern. He could figure out what it had to do with Deathly Hallows and mastering Death later. He kept the Invisibility Cloak out, in case he needed it, but the Stone stayed hidden too. Harry's fingers curled around it, withdrawing it as he closed the lockbox.

"You want some privacy Harry?"

His boyfriend had seen the little black rock, and was more aware than anybody when Harry had last spoken to his parents. But Harry wasn't yet sure he could handle Halloween with them, seeing their spectral forms on the anniversary of the day they died.

"No. Come sit with me?"

Vlad was at his side in a millisecond, both sitting on the edge of the bed they shared. Harry flicked his eyes over to the door, seeing all Vlad's locking charms like a spiders web of glowing strings, protecting them in this room. The vampire took his hand, fingers lacing together tightly and bolstering Harry with his lovers strength.

He turned the Stone thrice in hand.

"Harry?"

The voice was music to his ears, the ghostly arms so close to real as they enveloped him.

"Hey."

"Son."

The changes wrought by basilisk venom meant Harry's face was more angular than his fathers, but it still felt so, _so_ familiar to look him in the face.

"It's Halloween."

Were the next words from his mouth, though Harry didn't remember intending to speak them. Their faces softened in concern, both parents reaching to touch his face with their translucent hands.

"And here you are. So brave. So strong."

"We would do it again, you know Harry. I never once doubted that I'd give my life to save yours."

"As would I, a hundred times again Harry."

Vlad moved so James and Lily could 'sit' either side of Harry, but the vampire was only inches away on the opposite bed, smiling softly as Harry spoke with his parents. Time slid away as they talked, and Harry forgot that Narcissa had no idea he could perform such a trick.

"Merlin's ghost!"

"Not quite... wait, you can see them?"

Narcissa nodded, having obviously gotten up for something in the night and peered out of the tent. It was weird seeing her in a night dress. But the Stone was only supposed to show visions to the holder, with Vlad's connection to Harry the presumed reason _he_ could see them. Vlad frowned, thinking.

"I guess with all the ambient magic in this room, normal rules don't always apply. You were at school together, right?"

"Yes, yes. I was in Sixth Year when... I still don't quite understand how they are _here."_

Harry panicked, but Vlad managed to cover for him.

"Magic. On Samhain, it's stronger. You should know that."

Harry had always thought of Narcissa as much older, some strange image of her being in her thirties before she had a son, but logically he knew that couldn't be true. To know she was at school with Lily and James, it was so strange to consider.

"Hm."

"So why is she here?"

Harry elaborated on Vlad's quick-fire idea to save the woman a truly horrific torture before a probably-pretty-awful death, on how they'd reversed countless spells on her and how she now baked them cakes and made them tea.

"That's very reductive of you."

"Well, since Riddle thinks you're an unwilling sex slave, I would say you're getting off lightly. However, I will concede that you helped us find Nurmengard."

Vlad was wary of how much Narcissa was allowed to know, although they cohabited increasingly well and Harry wasn't immediately concerned she was plotting to betray them. At least, not for the man who had given her as a plaything, wholly expecting the two teens to leave her in a stupor and assault her regularly.

"Nurmengard. Naturally. Where else would our son go?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the bemused expression on his mothers face, hearing his father laugh alongside him.

"So, what's your next adventure then?"

"Try to extract a foreign soul from a living creature... break into Gringotts. I'm missing something. Oh yeah, kidnapping. We've turned to a life of crime Harry."

Vlad could see his eyes were wet, but he could also feel that Harry wasn't _sad_ right now, and so he kept his tone light, his smile playful. Neither mentioned the grittier things, like grave robbing. Theft. Torture.

 _Murder._

"You need to do what to a soul now?"

Vlad chuckled as he looked at James, confusing the others.

"You have the same 'are you mad?' face as Harry. Riddle made Nagini a Horcrux."

"I don't want to kill her if it's avoidable."

James stroked his ghostly chin, a faintly exasperated look on Lily's face suggesting that his dad often did that, and his mother was wary of what would come next.

"Hmm. If you knew where the Potter library ended up, I might know a book or two that could help. But with Remus gone and Sirius locked up, I think that Peter would have been the one who had sole access."

"So... they are probably here. What are the books?"

Vlad wrote down the titles, both of which were in Latin.

 _"Contritum Castitate_ and... _Soul Sanitatem?"_

"The first is an old book, but it was written by someone who studies horcruxes. The second is a book _only_ given to Aurors who were learning to recognise soul magic. Most of us had it for the First War. But my dear old dad nicked a copy when he was in Auror training."

His father looked wistful, chuckled to himself.

"Ok. I'll see if they are here. But given his interest in the topic, I had better make sure Riddle doesn't see them gone."

"There's a copy of _Contritum Castitate_ in the Malfoy library. And you could source the other in Knockturn Alley."

Harry had, admittedly, all but forgotten Narcissa was there. Vlad looked up at her, thinking.

"I don't know if Malfoy Manor is all that safe... but then Knockturn Alley isn't exactly the safest either."

"You could check in at the Manor."

"The problem isn't getting there. It's whether everyone I gave portkeys to is aware that this is performance. If I go and someone reports seeing me, that makes the Manor unsafe and lets on that not only am I able to bypass wards, that I am popping in to check on a Light Side safe house."

Harry knew Vlad was making a sound argument, but he also recognised the resignation in his boyfriends face.

"But you're going?"

"Of course I'm going."

* * *

This was definitely up there on 'risky' exploits. Vlad knew that even if he got in and out of the Manor undetected, that Ingrid and Bertrand would know he had been there, as his scent would be left behind.

So he had done the sensible thing, and opened his two-way diary with Ingrid for the first time since they... left Hogwarts. She agreed to make sure the main library was clear, which wasn't a difficult sell as most of the residents slept at night. Unlike Vlad, who seemed to spend more nights awake than he really expected to.

"What if Riddle comes back?"

"He can't get through that door. I won't be long."

Harry wanted to come, but Vlad knew his boyfriend would never leave without seeing Raven, and that just added risk. With any luck... this trip would bring them one step closer to a time where Harry could go back to watching his little sister grow up.

Vlad kissed his boyfriend, bade farewell to the spirits of said boyfriends parents as though they were casual guests, then cast an invisibility spell and popped from Riddle HQ to Malfoy Manor library. Ingrid was sat there, candlelight flickering over the table where she had a couple of Potions textbooks out. Despite soundless, invisible appearance, Ingrid's head snapped up and she turned toward him.

"Vlad?"

He dropped the spell, smiling tightly at his sister.

"Hey. I can't stay long, I just came for a rare book."

One upside to being around a fellow biter again was that they didn't need to _speak,_ the speedy rundown of everything Vlad could think at Ingrid done mentally while he scoured the library, zipping along the bookcases one after another and regretting not asking Narcissa _where_ the bloody book would be.

"Busy little bat aren't we?"

"Yeah. A-ha!"

Finally locating the book in the 'dark magic corner', Vlad closed the bookcases that enclosed that space, then pocketed the book.

"Will you think of Raven for a sec? I want an image to show Harry when I go back."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but indulged her brother with the mental image of a recent memory of the halfling, curls longer and wilder and shooting up in height.

"Thanks. I better go. The Ministry move is impending. Hogwarts is next. But Harry and I will be public enemies number one on both sides soon."

"So expect the students to flee soon?"

"Maybe. The Muggle-borns in particular."

He left as swiftly as he had arrived, landing softly in a darkened corner of Knockturn Alley and clamouring himself. A spritz of surge spray lest he run into a stray creature down there, hair a little longer and his go-to ashy blond. Nobody would expect a vampire to voluntarily go bright. Freckles masked pale skin, brown eyes hiding blue.

"Awful young to be out so late."

A voice hissed, belonging to a drunkard lazing in an abandoned doorway. Vlad knew it was an Auror in disguise, could sense the concealment charms that added to the smell for convincing passersby.

"Don't make me kill you."

Vlad's forced fully-Welsh accent wasn't amazing, but it was was surprise in the drunks eyes, blinking rapidly before picking up a Firewhiskey bottle that only smelled of water.

"Just an observation."

"Being nosy can get you in a lot of trouble down these ways."

Adding a glare for good measure, Vlad's nose wrinkled as he smelled garlic hanging over a doorway here and there. Hardly good customer service, but perhaps these were relatives of those Vlad had killed and feared he would come to finish the job. Thankfully, the book store was open and un-garlicked.

 _"Soul Sanitatem?_ Whatchu want that for?"

"Not paying you to ask questions."

There was a stamp inside the cover that read ' **Property of Library A4, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic'** which told Vlad this was stolen property, although it lacked the expected charms to prevent it being magically copied. Perhaps the store owner stole one and made multiple copies.

"Ten galleons."

Expensive for a book, but then it was probably illegal to sell and so they wanted their moneys worth for the risk. Vlad paid, slid the book into the pocket inside his jacket and left in silence. As soon as it was safe, he popped away.

"You look strange like that."

Harry contemplated his altered features, frowning at the lack of familiarity (Vlad could tell). He dropped the glamour, relieved to lose the itchy concealment magic from his skin.

"Better?"

"Much."

Harry kissed him, dragging a smile to the vampires face.

"Did you get them?"

"Yep. Warned Ingrid about the Ministry and Hogwarts too. Discovered there are undercover Aurors in Knockturn Alley."

Reluctantly, Harry bade his parents spirits farewell for a time. They could only spend so long on this side of the veil between life and death, needing to... recharge almost, back in their own realm before being called back again. Otherwise they would grow cold and sad, even with their son to greet them in life.

Hoping to alleviate some of the ache, Vlad used his telepathy to send Harry the image of Raven, elated when his mate smiled at the 'sight' of his little sister, relieved she was safe and growing strong.

"We should catch a few hours sleep. He's going to expect something in return for being so patient and understanding about us not going out for Halloween."

Vlad just hoped they wouldn't bring back 'entertainment'. It would be much harder to avoid killing a Muggle in an enclosed space with a focused audience than it was out on a raid, where everyone had their own torturing to be getting on with. Especially with his reflections so active lately, feeding on his ever-growing power. Vlad wished it would stop, but he felt the effervescent thrum as it fizzled under his skin, all but crackling at his fingertips even at rest, unfocused.

Narcissa left them, mumbling about flouting the laws of magic as she headed back to bed. Vlad was just glad she was out of scent range thanks to the tents charms, as sleep-warm breathers always smelled extra tempting. He was thirsty again, appetite set to climb before settling as any pubescent vampire should expect.

"What about Nagini?"

"I'll start on the books tomorrow, since you don't read Latin. But assuming I find something, it'll have to wait until we are ready to leave here. Like, Amara kidnapped and Gringotts break-in being our next two goals because we might have to take Nagini with us, I have no idea what'll happen when she's freed of the bond but we may need Samael to keep her sane or controlled. So, it'll be a one fell swoop deal."

"And then what?"

Harry probably had his own ideas, but he was far more a man of action than Vlad, who strived to ignore his primal instincts and be the logical, steady one. It wasn't easy, and Harry kept him steady much of the time.

"We destroy the horcruxes we have, which _should_ be all of them. Then we wait for that final challenge. You should spend some time with Samael... I can't shake the feeling that your basilisk blood is important, and you... _we_ need to be prepared. Immortal as we may be, there's probably only going to be a small window of opportunity in which to do this without the epic casualty list it's gearing up to have."

Wriggling closer to Vlad and sighing, Harry nodded.

"You need to feed tomorrow then. Properly. If we only get one shot at this, I need you on top form."

Hearing the scratch of his reflections against the barrier he could erect when his mind was quiet, Vlad could only hope that Harry was right about th effect feeding would have on him.

If he was wrong... there may be no coming back from it.

-YDHP-

 **The book titles are made up. You can translate the Latin if you want but it's not important.**

 **What is important is next chapter is a biggie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been on hiatus and trying to find my creative flow again, but here we go. Back now.**

-YDHP-

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Sure? Not at all. But it's our best shot."

Studying the Latin books cover to cover and delving into magic that was more theory than any solid fact, Vlad had come up with _something_ that should be able to separate Nagini from the horcrux attached to her soul. Of course, there was absolutely zero proof it would work, they had no idea what would happen before, during or after. They still had to separate Nagini from her master.

And it all had to be done in one fell swoop. The minute they moved, it would be clear they never truly turned at all. That they'd tricked him. Not to mention losing his magically enhanced reptile and baby son, and down his Harry Potter-shaped trophy piece.

Riddle would be _beyond_ pissed. Apoplectic would be a gentle word. He might even give Vlad's dad a run for his money in the temper department.

"I need to do an ingredients run. I'll pick up some baby supplies while I'm out... that sounds ridiculous. Fighting evil between changing a nappy and making up a bottle."

"What can I do?"

Harry was fretting, anxious about the sudden shift to their lives; it was almost Christmas, and they had been living amongst evil for near six months. They had spilled blood, both innocent and not. The wizarding world at large thought them traitors. They were forcibly separated from their friends and family, their education. They were irrevocably changed.

And it wasn't over yet. There were only days left to protect Amara.

"Check what's in your potions kit on this list. And how much."

Vlad said, trying to stay calm in the hopes Harry wouldn't pick up ambient anxiety in the room. Harry did the potions work - despite both having powerful senses, Harry seemed immune to being pelted by overpowering scents when mixing magic up in a cauldron. How Ingrid managed, Vlad would never know.

Rooting around in his case, Harry counted and checked with a quiet running commentary, Vlad running a hand through his hair, ignoring the scratching sounds inside his head. Now was not the time to argue with his reflections. They'd done enough damage already.

"Here. Anything else?"

Scanning the list, Vlad nodded at seeing Harry had the necessary things for step one.

"Make the base. It's very specific, so warn Narcissa not to disturb you and if the door knocks, ignore it. It's safe."

"How did you come up with this?"

Harry had watched - and even helped by telling Vlad that this ingredient and that wouldn't mix when they were soundboarding at three am while Harry lazed in his basilisk form. Parseltongue was pretty handy there. If repeating what Harry already knew helped his mate stay calm, Vlad would tell him a hundred times.

"Gut instinct. Hope. A bit of that weird future tingling sense I get. And ancient Latin translating. _Mostly_ hope."

"Hey, if you're going to a Muggle neighbourhood for baby stuff, can you bring me back cheeseburgers? I have a craving."

Bemused, Vlad nodded in agreement. He needed to buy more fresh raw meat anyway. And tea leaves. Narcissa was complaining about poor quality teabags (they suited the boys fine), and Vlad felt like tea leaves were a small concession for months of imprisonment where she gave them little hassle.

"Sure. How many? A couple or a dozen?"

Harry snorted, knowing it was a perfectly sensible question when applied to him but no other solitary person. Vlad was relieved to see a brief smile at last. Making a mental to-do list, Vlad shouldered his backpack and kissed his mate. Then he was cloaked in glamour charms, loaded down with sun protection in case any 24-hour store he happened upon used a UV light. It happened, and it _hurt._

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"I know. Be safe. Bring burgers."

Still smiling, Vlad popped away. Knockturn Alley was becoming all too familiar, and there were more Aurors out - hence Vlad cycling his disguising features, not wanting to be too recognisable. Even if he lacked faith in the Auror department, they had things like eyes and notebooks and pensieves.

"Hawthorn? Unicorn blood? Fillet of a Fenny Snake? What the devil are you making boy?"

"Do you have everything on the list?"

There was no self-service in _this_ part of the apothecary. A customer had to pay ten galleons just to open the door, but almost every thing Vlad needed was either controlled or flat out illegal to sell. Hawthorn was innocuous enough, but Narcissa used it for making tea and bath infusions and they were out. He could source some from other countries, but if he could avoid popping around the planet, it would be good.

"Yes. A costly list, you know."

"I'll add ten percent if you shut up and get on with it."

Knowing they probably wouldn't be strolling in to Gringotts for a withdrawal any time soon, Vlad had emptied large amounts of galleons out back when preparing. This trip would put quite the dent in but hey, he was gonna be dropping back by the bank soon right?

Hoping not to be incinerated by a dragon might distract Vlad from picking up some cash though.

Eager for the extra profit on such an order, the criminal began scuttling back and forth between charmed cupboards, opening jars disguised as other jars and hidden under innocuous things like lamps and crates. Vlad insisted on checking each ingredient and watching it be weighed - he didn't want to have to come back.

"That better be eclipse-picked."

Halting in scooping powdered Blood Lily petals, Vlad saw 'scandalised' clear as night in the man's face.

"I carry no other strain. Why would I?"

Well, fair point he supposed. Stacked up to check the order was complete, then placed into a specially charmed potion kit case, Vlad handed over the promised bonus on top of the hefty price.

"Pleasure doing business."

Vlad disagreed, but then he hadn't made a sizeable profit. He did have everything he needed though, so he left, meandering along until he could safely disappear. Reappearing near the late supermarket, Vlad must have looked strange collecting a stack of baby items, scanning them for information and trying to work out why some things were '0-6' and others were '3-6'. So baffled by nappies, Vlad almost forgot the tea leaves and meat. Luckily, 24-hour fast food joints were commonplace, so Harry's craving would be sated.

Back within the safety of their room, Vlad could smell cinnamon and phoenix ash providing the base - both used in potions for purifying. If he tried to pick out the others, Vlad would make himself dizzy. Harry tool the bag of cheeseburgers happily, and he expected the tins of tea leaves would be well received by Narcissa. Dumping the baby gear in a pile in the corner, Vlad returned to find Harry demolishing his junk food a safe distance from the cauldron.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

Harry answered with a hum muffled by his mouthful of cheesy meaty monstrosities. Vlad would have given anything to have that instead of his dad trying to give him blood as a child, but now they smelled horrific. Vlad supposed he should be thankful he didn't also hate pizza.

"I'm gonna go clean up, then on with the brewing?"

Done destroying the mound of burgers, Harry stood up, burping into the back of his hand and groaning as he patted his stomach.

"Bruah your teeth? Please?"

Chuckling, his mate nodded while Vlad began organising the ingredients. His instincts wanted to hurl away the unicorn blood before it burned holes in his skin. It was only a few drops, a potent curse to counter the curse of the horcrux. The working theory from the books and their knowledge of horcruxes was that he had to make Nagini inhospitable to the horcrux, so inhospitable it was the equivalent of putting an inanimate capsule beyond magical repair.

Vlad wondered if it was ironic that it was based on Muggle chelation therapy in a way. Using poison to draw out poison. Not that a horcrux was the same as heavy metal poisoning.

"Ok. Here's the recipe. I need to not be in here when you add unicorn blood or I might throw up."

Knowing the vampires issues, Harry didn't even blink.

"Fair enough. Go ahead, I got this."

Vlad entered the tent reluctantly; he trusted Harry to get it right and couldn't be around the blood, but he was always at least a little reticent to stop looking at Harry. Despite the late hour, Narcissa was up, gleefully brewing tea and glaring over her mug at him when Vlad sat chewing on a steak so rare he had barely let it touch the heat of the fire. A second one waited for when Harry was done. Harry was never truly _full_ anymore, merely sated for a few hours

Samael had no idea why it was changing, but Vlad mused it was at least partly psychological - his constant eating had made Harry _strong,_ powerfully built and able to go almost toe to toe with the supernatural strength of his vampire boyfriend. They were teetering on the edge of all out war, and he would obviously want to keep that up.

"It's almost time."

Narcissa spoke softly. It wasn't a question.

* * *

Harry sometimes considered how much higher the bar was for he and Vlad on 'crazy ideas' compared to, well, everyone else. But this had to be the weirdest, biggest, _maddest_ thing they had done so far.

Despite the variety and amount of ingredients added, the potion reduced massively until there was only two vials. Two chances. Nagini had to drink it. They had to get a small vial of liquid into a hefty, very venomous and very hostile reptile without getting poisoned or caught. Neither would die from the venom, but it wouldn't be pleasant.

 _And_ they had to kidnap Amara. Or rescue. The jury would sway depending on their side of the war he supposed.

Plus breaking into Gringotts... Harry felt a bit dizzy when they thought of that. One of the very, crrg first things he had learned in the magical world was that nobody ever broke into Gringotts. Of course, Quirrel had then done it later that day, but the vault in question was empty and far, far less secure than the Lestrange vault would be.

Hopefully he could still befriend dragons. Because there would definitely be those.

"Amara is down for his nap."

Vlad returned from a 'friendly chat' with Riddle, which was mostly about how to ruin Christmas apparently.

"So... now?"

"Five minutes. Riddle has business to attend to and I don't think he's planning on taking Nagini."

Harry raised an eyebrow, curious.

"What kind of business could he possibly have? Shares in hair growth potions?"

Vlad snorted, shaking his head.

"Meeting the corrupt Ministry workers mostly. I think he intends to see in the New Year with at least one place totally taken. It's possible he's intending to acquire some potions for Amara too."

Narcissa was going to get Amara, and Vlad had gotten around the portkey wards by giving her an internal one - it would bring her only back to their room, where she could easily be safe. Harry had trusted her with his Invisibility Cloak, which was a big deal in itself.

Meanwhile, Harry and Vlad had to force horcrux-removal down Nagini's throat and hope for it to work. Without getting noticed. Bag packed up - including the tent at last - Vlad pocketed his backpack, checked they were all ready, and they closed the door behind them, sliding along the halls silently and swiftly.

Harry could hear Nagini before he saw her, thrumming dark beat inside her that they intended to remove. She was sleeping, but stirred when they entered.

"Do not trust..."

She hissed, and Harry wasn't surprised. They weren't exactly friends with her. She uncoiled, beginning to stretch out and they knew it needed to be a quick motion. Vlad nodded at him, so Harry went for it and leapt on her. Nagini was torn between eyeing Vlad and throwing Harry off, only brute strength helping Harry hold on and hold her down as Vlad uncorked the vial.

Nagini bucked wildly, and the vial soared, smashed against the wall with a violent hiss and a billow of silvery smoke. Luckily, they had two.

"It's for your own good!"

The surprise of Vlad hissing made Nagini freeze for just a heartbeat, but that was all the vampire needed. Second vial poured down her throat, Harry backed up immediately, Vlad following suit as Nagini began shaking, hissing and writhing violently. There was no smoke from her mouth as he'd expected, but Harry could hear the beat of a horcrux ticking faster and faster. He began to fear that they'd miscalculated, and that Nagini wouldn't even survive the extraction.

Nagini reared up, thick black muck pouring from her mouth and filling the room with a foul stench. Fighting not to gag, Harry watched her fall flat on her side. Clearly holding his breath, Vlad circled the reptile, cocking his head

"She's alive."

Harry strained his ears, finding he could only hear two heartbeats. One was his own.

"It worked?"

"Yeah."

The vampire squatted down, eyeing the toxic mess left on the floor. It looked like some incredibly sticky, viscous tar, but smelled infinitely worse. Pulling a fresh vial from his pocket, Vlad actually scooped up a sample. Harry honestly expected it to dissolve the glass.

"I'm curious what's in this. But we shouldn't leave a big mess."

Harry watched Nagini, wanting her to move. The connection she had with Riddle couldn't solely be the horcrux at work, so if she woke they may well have an extremely peeved poisonous snake. Vlad vanished the mess, pocketing his sample. The snake began to stir, Nagini moving more slowly and methodically than Harry was used to - she was oft quick-strike.

"I feel strange."

He imagined so; it must weigh heavily to be possessed that way.

"Hopefully you start feeling better. You're free now."

Nagini turned toward Harry, blinking slowly as she observed him. He waited with bated breath to dodge a mauling, but instead she turned toward him properly, then twisted her head in a display of submission - Harry had seen Lily do it to Samael before.

"Uh..."

"Is she recognising what you are?"

Harry shrugged, wary of a ploy but knowing they were short on time with Narcissa's theft of Amara. He reached a hand out, confident at least she _couldn't_ kill him, the venom in his blood protective, and touched her. Her scales felt rougher than he expected, but there was a stripe of soft, delicate tissue beneath his fingers. He wondered if it was like a mark to say she'd been turned into a horcrux, or perhaps Riddle's incessant need to mark and possess his property.

Nagini stayed perfectly still, moving only to lean into his touch. It was risky, but his instincts demanded Nagini have a chance. Samael had been nothing but a pain in the butt and basically a best friend since he was freed.

"If you want to, you can come with us."

Waiting with bated breath, Harry saw her nod. Vlad gave him a fond, exasperated look, then gestured to the door.

"Fine. But keep her under control. We need to _go._ "

In a truly surreal moment, Harry and Vlad ran along the halls with Nagini slithering alongside them. The corridors were relatively empty, but they would still paint quite a picture. Narcissa was in their room, bundle in her arms and an eyeroll waiting when she saw the snake alongside them.

"Seriously?"

"What? He likes snakes."

As they spoke, a terrible sound wrent the air and Vlad almost keeled over, clutching his ears. Harry didn't need to ask - someone had noticed. That was the sound of an alarm. Everyone grabbed a hold of nearly debilitated vampire, and Vlad popped them out of the room.

Out of the _country,_ as it turned out. They landed amongst mountainous rocks, the air a little thin and a lot cold.

"Where on earth-"

Narcissa quizzed, shivering.

"The Carpathian Mountains. Nobody is gonna look for us here."

"Because it's barely compatible with life?"

"Because it's vampire turf. You'll be fine in a minute."

Vlad pointed them to a cave cut into the rocks, explaining as they moved that it was an old vampire hideout from slayers, angled to avoid sunlight and high enough only the most determined would come looking.

"My uncle and dad used to lead slayers up here for kicks. I climbed this mountain for my tenth birthday."

Before the elements caused harm to the warm-blooded full-humans, Vlad had the tent out and they chivvied in. Nagini had followed quietly, but Harry knew it was a matter of safety she be relocated to the trunk with Samael. He seemed pleasantly surprised for more company, and Lily slithered over his torso to complain he had been neglecting her.

"I'm sorry. Life is hectic. I'll have much more time for you when this is over, I promise."

Climbing out to see Narcissa immediately working on making both tea and baby formula, Harry spotted Vlad was missing. He found the vampire outside, putting up vampire-repellent spells amongst other protective measures.

"Interesting choice for a hideaway."

"Well, it's not somewhere anyone is going to find them. And when we're talking about the magical equivalent of the Anti Christ, I think that's important."

"Fair point."

When Vlad was done setting up the defenses, Harry wrapped his arms around the vampire, needing an anchor against the _madness_ around them.

"What now?"

"Gringotts."

"Really? Like, right now?"

"Couple of hours. He might be a moron, but our dearly upset Dork Lard isn't stupid. Nagini is gone. He's probably going to do a horcrux check."

"Are you worried he'll make new ones?"

Vlad shook his head, creating a cubby hole in the cave wall with the bluebell flame Hermione taught them years ago burning away in there like a rudimentary light.

"He's not stable or strong enough and he knows it. The magic needed to seal your soul... it's very precise. If he tried, it might destroy his current body. He won't risk that. Anyway... want to stretch your scales?"

"Huh?"

"There's a lot of wild game up in the mountains, and it's dark enough nobody will be climbing. We're both hungry."

Letting Narcissa know she was safe and they were off hunting, Harry transformed, sighing in relief at the feeling of his form stretching. The rocks beneath barely registered as he and the vampire made a matching pace no human could hope to touch, taking a breath of fresh air and taking down a dozen deer and a handful of bears. Vlad took the bears, tearing the flesh around his bite marks to remove the twin holes. Harry dragged several deer back with them for the other reptiles, and Narcissa tutted and tsked at the mess they made - both of themselves and the rapidly-cleaned floor.

"Better bear blood than human. I need to clean up, but we're off to break into Gringotts in a few minutes."

Harry overheard Vlad as he dumped deer corpses into his Samael-trunk, smiling at the grateful hisses. Fresh air and fresh meat in his system, Harry felt bolstered, strong.

Ready.

-YDHP-

 **Ah, finally! Thank you eternally for your patience.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had such bad writers block, and sat staring at an empty editor for longer than I care to admit. But here we are!**

 **Also, I know people have been missing other characters, particularly YD ones. I promise they aren't done with.**

-YDHP-

Amara gurgled, burning hot to Harry's cool scales as he held the baby boy. He wasn't that big, seemed far too fragile. Of course, Harry was comparing to Raven, who was sturdy and strong with her half-vampire genetics.

"And what am I to do if you two do not come back?"

Vlad held out a rubber ball. It had the word "Manor" printed on the side, and he put it up on a shelf once she saw.

"Use this. But I want a promise that you will only use it if we don't return."

"Why?"

"Because you're safe as you could possibly be here. I don't want you and Amara turning up anywhere without explanation if it's not completely necessary. And the likelihood of both of us being killed is, well, zero. Even if I was dusted, Harry is immortal too. So buckle in. We shouldn't be _that_ long. Being arrested would be an inconvenience."

They only had one real objective - find the Lestrange vault and obtain the horcrux there.

However, there were levels of security upon security between them. Dragons. The entire Wizarding World out to get them. Business as usual really.

"Ready?"

Vlad asked, and Harry nodded before handing Amara back to Narcissa. Taking the vampires hand, he saw blue eyes full of questions and determination. He didn't know how much longer _everything_ would have taken if the vampire wasn't also able to sail beyond almost every magical barrier possible. If Vlad hadn't dedicated himself to knowledge over brawn, didn't utilise his connection to dark magic to help the Light win.

"Ready."

They popped out, the trip back to London wearing on Harry while Vlad looked completely fine. Or perhaps Harry felt sick because of the weighty magic at work where they stood.

"Where are we?"

"Outside the old Malfoy vault. And three, two, one..." Vlad held up a finger, and almost on cue a crippling loud alarm began ringing "we are short on time. Lestrange is one level down."

They took off running, circling stone steps and having to physically leap down about fifteen feet. Harry overshot his weight, heard stone crumble beneath his feet.

"How far down does this place go?"

"The vaults? Not much further, but they do have space to expand. Now... Parkinson is five-oh-four. That's over there" Vlad pointed far across the chasm in the centre "and Lestrange is five-oh-five."

Vlad was perfectly calm considering they were basically waiting to be discovered. Harry spotted the right vault, nudging Vlad's arm. The vampire turned, nodding, then glanced up toward where daylight was several miles up.

"Hey. Where are the dragons?"

" _That_ is a very good question. One for another day. If anyone turns up, transform into your snake form."

 ** _"What?"_**

Vlad winked.

"Your eyes are safe and nobody is going to try and climb over you."

Harry supposed that was true enough. And if he was Basilisk when they came down, nobody would be certain it was him.

"I'll keep guard."

He shifted, hissing and stretching his body out along the stone by the vault door. Watching Vlad, he was perplexed as the vampire slid a hand down the centre of the door, only to be sucked in through the door with a wet _slurp!_ sound. Harry wished he had asked if that was supposed to happen.

"Merlin, am I hallucinating?"

"Don't look it in the eye!"

Harry bared his fangs and whipped his serpentine head around, hissing angrily and rearing up at the ones coming closer. Each of them had turned - human and goblin security storming down.

"How'd the vampire capture a bloody basilisk?"

"Stunned if I know. Wish we hadn't listened about the dragons now."

"Too risky, vamps and dragons have a common ancestor or something. He might have tamed them to his side."

Filing that tidbit away for later to ask Vlad about, Harry stretched himself a little higher, careful not to overhang the gaping maw downward - he might fall and didn't want to test how quickly he could shift from basilisk to crow while plummeting to... well, not his _death,_ but probably a serious injury. He could do without the shattered bones.

"Where is he? Find me that disgusting leech!"

Oh. Harry recognised that voice. Haunting his nightmares since infancy, dark as night and cold as ice. He hoped Vlad had a plan for escape, and _soon._

"My Lord, I wouldn't look if I were you!"

"What nonsense are you spouting Simmons?"

"Well, the basilisk sir- ahh!"

Harry winced as the man was flung bodily, whistling past him as he fell down, down, _down..._ finally, he landed with a wet, sickening thud.

"Talking tripe, there's no basil-"

Riddle cut off, facing Harry's reptilian features with a picture of shock. Samael had already said Riddle was protected against the curse if his eyes, so that wasn't such a concern. Anger coiled around his scales, making Harry want to rear up. To sink his fangs into Riddle and watch the venom tear through him like icy lava. An agonising death, like all the ones Riddle had given others. The few Harry and Vlad had had to cause in order to maintain their cover.

Harry had felt the poisons sting once. He wanted to subject Riddle to that pain again and again.

"Hey! Looking for me?"

Twisting his head to look up - and probably looking ridiculous in the process - Harry saw Vlad casually levitating several floors up.

"Dracula! Where is my son?"

"Nowhere you'll find him Tommy boy. I just stopped to make a withdrawal. Oh, and pick up this."

Vlad tossed the golden cup in his hand up and down, lazy and bored. Riddle finally remembered he was a wizard, pulling his wand and firing a violently bright explosion toward Vlad

Who wasn't there. Harry looked around, expecting the vampire behind him but saw nothing different. He heard Riddle yell, whipped around and saw the man hanging from the edge by one hand, screaming for someone to pull him up. Vlad finally reappeared next to him, waiting for Harry to lean his head against the vampires empty hand. Dank cave air one breath became cold mountain air the next, and they were back on the Carpathian heights of before. Shifting back, Harry took a minute to adjust to being so small again.

"Did you get it?"

"Got it."

There were shiny burns on Vlad's hands and face, already beginning to heal but definitely there.

"What happened?"

"Hm? Oh, a lot of the stuff in there was cursed to burn and multiply. The copies are worthless, and each one you touch makes more. You'd drown in burning metal."

"How did you escape?"

"Human error."

Harry frowned.

"Huh?"

"Those vaults are armed to the teeth to keep people _out._ You can only get in by touching the door, and if you're unauthorised or not a Gringotts goblin, it sucks you in and traps you. However, the security to keep me in was lax. Anti apparation, anti portkey. No anti phoenix. Honestly, Fawkes could be a master criminal."

Pacing down the mountain slope, they headed back to the tent, where Narcissa was attempting to soothe a grizzly infant. Amara turned toward them, silencing when wide eyes landed on the yellow cup in Vlad's hand.

"That's slightly worrying."

"What is?"

"How often would you expect a _horcrux_ to calm a baby?"

Harry grimaced.

"Fair point."

Narcissa was frowning at the cup, which Vlad held up to show her more clearly.

"Seen this before?"

"That's not..."

"Best I can tell, the one and only. So that makes the locket, the diary, Nagini, the diadem, the ring and now the cup. We have all six."

Harry sat down, pulling the plate of biscuits on the table to him. He needed sugar. Vlad took Amara from Narcissa, who seemed surprisingly comfortable in the arms of a vampiee.

"So are we destroying them?"

"Not yet. Or rather, not _here._ They've all reacted in some way to destruction, I don't want to risk that around the breakable ones."

"Vladimir Dracula!"

"What? I'm the living dead. Harry's part basilisk and built like it, and effectively immortal to boot. You and Amara are, by comparison, exceptionally fragile. Especially when it comes to dark magic."

Still glaring, Narcissa huffed and busied herself over at the kettle, baby bottle alongside tea mugs. Harry bit back a chuckle at the very _British_ notion that no matter the emotional state, a cup of tea was the solution. Vlad was soothing Amara, looking surprisingly natural with a child in his hold. It left Harry curious; as the future supreme vampire, Vlad would probably be expected to sire an heir right?

But Harry wasn't likely to be forthcoming in that department, even without considering that Harry had yet to let Vlad top him. His mind flickered back to Raven and her two dads... but they had said that was incredibly rare.

Harry sipped his tea, shoving the thoughts away when he saw Vlad watching him curiously, obviously sensing his turning mind.

"What happens after?"

"I'm reluctant to say it, but I think we have to wait. Not too long, but Riddle needs to stew in his anger a little longer. Angry people make mistakes."

"Didn't you say he was about to take the Ministry over?"

Vlad nodded, leaning against the countertop with the bottle Narcissa handed him moving toward Amara's hungry mouth.

"Yep. And while it won't be pleasant, it will draw out those on his side. Makes for easier clean up when he's dead."

Once Amara finally settled down to sleep, Narcissa went too and left Harry sat with Vlad, eyeing the cup on the table. It had that sickening beat inside it, telling of what was hidden within the otherwise lovely looking object. Vlad's burns had healed, leaving him as marble-skinned as before.

"Oh, by the way, one of the security guys said something about why the dragons were moved."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Riddle was expecting you, moved the dragons because apparently vamps and dragons share a common ancestor. They were worried you would have some control over them."

It wasn't often Harry managed to surprise Vlad, who seemed to eat books like Harry ate meat. But there was visible shock in the vampires face.

"I've never heard that. Vampires have been around for a little over three millennia... I'd have to find out when the dragons came along."

"You could ask Charlie."

Vlad nodded.

"I _could_ ask Charlie. The dragon preserve isn't that far away actually."

Merlin, Vlad was right. Charlie lived in a Romanian dragon enclosure. That made Harry feel so much further from home all of a sudden.

"Could we fly there?"

"Not right now. For one, we both need sleep. But tomorrow night? Sure."

The Hufflepuff Cup went away safely, and the two teens finally managed to lay down after a long, _long_ day. Harry spooned around his vampire lover, felt Vlad tangle their fingers together as they fell asleep.

"Do you two not understand the concept of laying low?"

Harry hid amusement in his bacon; Narcissa was already in a glare-y mood on account of Vlad drinking from a blood bag.

"We've moved to the Carpathian Mountains. We are visiting a dragon reserve at night, not strolling in to the Ministry of Magic in broad daylight."

The woman rolled her eyes, keeping a wary watch on where Amara was currently engrossed in a brightly coloured toy. His attentions were very changeable.

"Satisfied for a couple of hours yet lizard boy?"

"For now... bat boy."

Vlad smirked, reaching for Harry's hand now it had been rinsed of bacon grease.

"Ok. Try not to turn into a giant snake, it may unsettle some people who will already be iffy about us."

"Charlie knows though right?"

"Yeah, we told him I was faking dark side, but you _have_ killed Dumbledore and defected with me since then... maybe this is a bad idea."

Harry was already too excited about stretching his wings under a fresh sky and over new ground, so he answered Vlad simply.

"Well _I_ am going flying. You can stay here and human-sit if you like."

That was as good as telling Vlad he was going whether he liked it or not, since he wasn't about to let Harry go flying alone through Romania. Which was good, because Harry had no idea where he was going.

"Fine. Let's go flying. Don't wander off."

Bat wings and black feathers spread and soared through the air, and Harry didn't have to ask to know they were reaching the dragon enclosures - he could hear unmistakable roars, remembered the sound of the creature that almost _killed_ Vlad. They landed down on the grass nearby, circling near a built in rocky nest, complete with slumbering momma dragon.

"Stay away from the eggs. Lets not play that game again."

"What species is this?"

Vlad had better night vision, squinting a little to pick out markings and features.

"Romanian Longhorn. See the gold horns?" Harry focused, nodded as the moonlight caught the colour for a second before clouds covered it again "this is an almost extinct species. Hunted for its horns, only found in captivity like this now. That little one over there is a Portuguese Long... something. Only reaches about twenty feet. Samael is three of the bigger ones of it's kind, easy."

The enclosure was layered with security magic, mostly intended to keep the dragons in and poachers out. Once they were in, all bets were off. They could be very nicely barbecued by dragon fire any minute.

"Which one is Charlie's?"

They lived in tents much like Harry and Vlad, but nothing really distinguished them. Harry was reliant on Vlad identifying the scent of their friendly dragon wrangler.

"Shh. They have night shifts here."

That was a good point. A very, _very_ good point. Harry tapped Vlad's arm, pointed over between two juvenile Chinese dragons...

They'd been spotted.

-YDHP-

 **I'm sure its awful but I finished a chapter! Woo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry to those who thought my little cliffy mean!**

 **On with the show! Now, this chapter is largely filled with stuff I made up. But you may recognise a... character inspired by the movie I was watching when I was planning this chapter two months ago.**

-YDHP-

"What kind of idiots go wandering around a dragon enclosure? Stay right there!"

Harry looked to Vlad, who nodded and held his empty hands up. Following suit, there was little chance they wouldn't be recognised no matter what - they were the most wanted men in the magical world, really. On both sides of the war now.

"Wait. It's Harry Potter! And the vampire!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, lowering his hands. Four brawny dragon wranglers held wands on him, wary.

"I'd say I'm unarmed, but I haven't ripped out my teeth. Look, we aren't here to cause trouble."

"Right. I'm sure Dumbledore would agree there."

Harry lowered his hands slowly, solely because it was uncomfortable on his shoulder muscles to be pressed so tightly together.

"We just want to see Charlie Weasley. I need to talk to him and then we are gone."

"Like we'd tell you anything, traitors and murderers!"

Well, they knew it wasn't exactly going to be an easy, trouble-free jaunt through a well guarded enclosure full of dragons, but Harry was already starting to think this was a pointless trip.

"Believe what you want. I'm not here to hurt anyone, but I can and _will_ go through you if you don't make it easy to go around you."

"Vlad? Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure if the familiar voice was comforting or not; Charlie may well subscribe to the traitor theory himself by now.

"Hey Charlie. Long time no see. I need some advice on dragons."

Broad and bemused, Charlie looked around at the ones still clearly not trusting Vlad or Harry in the slightest.

"You could have owled."

"Well, I don't have an owl. Nor would one let a vampire send it to a dragons nest."

"Fair point. Guys, let them through."

"Charlie!"

Charlie gestured at Vlad.

"That kid was kicking me and Bill around like ragdolls in terms of power when he hadn't even hit puberty. If Vlad wanted, he'd hypnotise you into a dragons mouth. If you don't let them through, he's just gonna move you out of his way. He's being nice."

Harry held his breath, but the wands on them lowered eventually, though nobody looked happy about it.

"You better come to my tent."

"Charlie, these two are wanted for killing Dumbledore! Amongst others!"

It was strange to hear such a thick Romanian accent, Vlad and Ingrid's both being much lighter and inflected by life in Wales, then Scotland.

"Exactly. If it was that simple, you guys would all be dead."

Vlad shrugged, gestured to Harry to walk in front of him rather than let the dragon keepers walk directly behind him. It was like a surreal version of follow the leader, ending in them entering one of the nondescript tents.

"So, what do you need to know? I'd offer you a drink, but..."

Harry couldn't help chuckling a little, and he saw a smirk play across Vlad's mouth.

"Well, we heard something weird about dragons and vampires, and thought maybe you could offer some insight."

"I guess I can try."

Vlad visibly took time choosing his words, leaving even Harry wondering what was going through his mind at the time. Eventually, the vampire seemed to settle on his question, and Harry was equally intrigued to learn the answer.

"Is there anything to suggest vampires and dragons came from a common ancestor?"

Charlie looked at Vlad like he was a little mad, but then something seemed to occur to him in a little _Lumos!_ moment.

"Nothing I'd put _any_ stock in, but if I remember what you told me about the first vampires... there is the story of the dragon mother that dates back to around then."

"The dragon mothers a myth Charlie."

"Well, yeah. But to Muggles, magic and vampires are myths. I'm just trying to answer Vlad's question."

Vlad nodded, waving dismissively at the other dragon folk, half expecting him to physically flick them but they didn't move.

"Either add to the story or be quiet. Funnily enough, we don't really want to hang around."

Charlie was the one fighting a smile now, possibly relieved to see that despite everything Vlad hadn't changed in the ways that mattered. Like his wry wit.

"I don't know too much myself. It's one of those curse things. This was before we had proper recognised witches and wizards, some people just had powers and tried to hide them, really. But there was a woman who was magical, and her child was sick. With her powers, she was trying to find a way to cure them. She was caught, and captured and imprisoned. It didn't take her long to get out, but in the time it took, her child died. Suffice to say she was pissed, very specifically at the man who went around the local village shouting about it. She cursed him, and because it was her child she lost, it was his children who paid the price."

Vlad frowned.

"By becoming vampires? Or dragons?"

Charlie nodded, stopping to sip from a cup of water to his left before continuing.

"One of each. His son was the vampire, to haunt the night as a reflection of his soullessness, his blood lust to take her because she was different. And the daughter became the dragon, overridden by the destructive anger that burned in a grieving mother, reptilian to reflect her fathers true nature. Both condemned to very solitary lives... you may already know neither vampires or dragons are sociable creatures."

"I did have an inkling about that, yes."

"The second part of the story is that actually, the two children were magical too. That's how come vampires have powers. Why dragons are impervious to almost all forms of magic now."

"So, if this guy had just asked for help with his weird kids, there'd be no such thing as vampires or dragons now?"

"Assuming we believe the story."

Vlad hummed, then looked up.

"Any clues on the names?"

"Well, this is before people had surnames, but I think the sons name was See... Seether? Seethus?"

"Sethius?"

The vampire was now clearly listening more intently. Charlie looked surprised to see the vampire on the edge of his seat.

"Probably, why?"

"Just... what about the daughter?"

"Oh. Uh... Draka? Drakul? It's a story, so her names always been something that might've meant dragon."

"Where is she supposed to have gone? Three thousand years is a long time for nobody to find a famous dragon."

Charlie scratched his head, then shrugged.

"I don't know."

One of the other dragon keepers circled the sofa Vlad and Harry were sat on, facing down at them.

"She kept magical folk for protection. In return for using their powers to hide her, they were allowed to exist in peace somewhere nobody would find out. So, if you think you can find somewhere hidden under three millenia of magic, then by all means prove everyone wrong. I'd love to meet the mother of all dragons."

Harry stood, turning to face the others.

"Anyone else have anything to add? If not, we'd better be going before you remember to turn us in."

The story had had the effect of everyone forgetting about anything beyond the tents entrance, and now they seemed to remember that they'd been calling Harry and Vlad murderers fifteen minutes ago.

"I heard she'd choose an extinct volcano to sleep in. Roomy and unlikely to be explored back then. Now... no idea."

"Is it true that... that dragons answer to Parseltongue?"

Harry's capability in that particular matter had gotten out then. He wasn't surprised; Riddle would want everyone to see Harry as evil and as a rogue value.

"Yes. But not in the same way snakes do. It's like... they get subtitles for what I'm saying. I can't understand them."

"What about him?"

Vlad looked surprised to even be considered in the conversation, given that the one who asked was holding his wand in a strange manner, more like he was wielding a knife.

Or perhaps a stake. Wands were wooden, after all.

"I... I don't know. I haven't been around a dragon since I transformed, but Ingrid didn't mention them being chatty at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Ingrid isn't you though."

Harry pointed out, and Vlad cocked his head, thinking.

"I guess. Any awake at night?"

One who'd been quiet up to now started giggling to herself. Harry wondered if it was worth learning their names.

"Romania doesn't get a lot of sun, so most species here have adapted out of nocturnal habits to enjoy the few hours they do get, But we do have that Pygmy Bat dragon."

"The what?"

"It's a subspecies. We think it must have been a runt of a litter breeding with another runt and passing on runt genes. Only seen a couple of them in my life. But they have big black bat wings. Come on."

They left with a touch less animosity in the air, if Harry wasn't mistaken. Everyone walked with a measured lightness to their footsteps, much of their issues forgotten in the quest to find out if Vlad could communicate with the large, deadly reptiles. The dragon did look quite petite compared to the other species, even the smaller ones. All black scales, massive wings laid flat that flared when the dragon wranglers approached in an attempt to make himself look big and impressive.

"Why's he here?"

"How'd you know its a he Vlad?"

"Smell. Plus female dragons are more aggressive, and he hasn't attacked yet."

"His tail is damaged. He can't fly, and it'll take a couple of years for it to regenerate. We have stuff that could help speed it up, but he won't let us get near him. We have to feed him by spell."

"What does he eat?"

"Fish. Sometimes he'll eat raw meat, but he never looks that happy about it."

Vlad reached to the barrel of fish, cringing as he picked up the wet, slimy dragon meal and stepped forward to where wards shimmered around the enclosure, complete with what looked like perches to hang from or sunbathe, should the dragon choose to.

"Are you just going to walk in there?"

"You have a better plan? I'm less breakable than you humans."

Harry followed him, much to everyone elses confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting to pull Vlad out when he puts himself in danger. It's how we express affection to each other."

Vlad rolled his eyes, the warding magic flaring up behind them as the dragon retreated to the furthest corner, eyeing them suspiciously. For cover, Harry tossed up a silencing spell so they'd not hear Vlad hissing.

"Hey. I brought you food. We're not like them, we just want to talk to you."

It was clear the dragon understood, but he didn't move except to flick his head, seeming to try and tell them to leave.

"Can I come closer? Just to give you this. I won't try to touch you."

Hesitant huffs were all the sounds this dragon made, but he nodded and reared up, foreclaws exposed in a clear threat of 'get too close and I will draw blood'. Vlad took careful steps, keeping only the fish-bearing hand held out and the other limp at his side. Harry chanced a glance behind them, all faces of amazement that Vlad wasn't yet charcoal. The dragon began growling when Vlad got halfway, but Vlad didn't falter until there was only a couple of feet between them. He placed the fish down, nudging it a few inches closer before standing up.

"There we go. Come on. If you don't let me look cool in front of them, they'll just keep bugging you."

If Harry wasn't mistaken, the dragon rolled large green eyes before dropping on to all fours, taking tiny steps closer to the fish. He seemed to be gauging how far away he could be and still reach his meal. The way he craned his neck was almost comical, but Harry knew Vlad was not immune to dragon fire, and so at any given moment he could become critically injured in an instant. The dragon snatched the fish and backed away with it clutched between his teeth, retreating to his corner to chew it in two quick bites. Vlad lowered to one knee, getting on the dragons eye level.

"Can you talk? It can be a threat or a dragon poem or even to tell me I'm funny looking. I just want to know if I can understand you."

Even in hissed Parseltongue, it was still almost alien to hear Vlad speak so softly after all the time with Riddle, where even a softened tone could be construed as a sign of weakness and Vlad had been owning the evil vampire facade to all beyond their bedroom door. The dragon huffed again, wings flexing. Vlad didn't seem to be getting anything back for a tense, silent minute.

Then the vampire just about fell over when the dragon let out a low warble, almost crooning.

"Is he talking?"

"I... I don't know. Do that again?"

The dragon repeated the noise, and Vlad's face changed completely.

"Oh my... I can't believe that actually worked."

"What did he say?"

"He asked why my face is like the moon, but that's not the point."

Harry cracked up, simply because Vlad looked so put out that the first words ever heard from a dragons mouth were an insult.

"Well, I suppose to him you are even paler. Ask him what his name is? Or what he'd like to be called at least."

Vlad nodded, repeating the question to the dragon.

"Fur... Fury? That's your name?"

Translating dragon to Parselmouth couldn't be easy, Harry supposed.

"Does he understand English? Or any non-creature language? Or to him are all those guys just yelling weird sounds and flinging fish at him?"

Vlad shrugged, passing the question on to their reptilian friend. Harry was starting to notice a theme with the species they seemed to make acquaintance with - they all seemed to have scales.

Well, Harry had scales. He couldn't really judge.

"He gets the gist, but it's much easier to understand Parseltongue. However, it was a human who did this to his tail, and he doesn't trust them. I wonder..." Vlad dug inside his jacket, pulling out a small vial of clear liquid "I'd like to put this on your tail. Would that be ok? It might help it grow back."

They talked back and forth, even more surreal when only one half of the conversation was audible to Harry.

"Him? He's my mate. Dragons understand that, right? Mates? For... nesting?"

Warble warble.

"Yes. He's not quite human either."

It was candid, but Harry supposed the dragon wasn't going to be telling anyone else.

"Alright. I promise to be gentle."

Vlad moved closer, slowly and hesitantly toward Fury, who watched his every move with eagle-eyes. Eventually Vlad was sat in the damp grass next to a damaged tail, the owner of said tail very clearly saying 'betray this trust and I will eat you' even if Harry didn't speak his language. Phoenix tears dripped along the scarred scales, massaged in by fingers even more starkly pale against Fury's black colouring. He half expected the tail to regrow instantly, but even from a distance he could see the scales beginning to replicate, fill out.

"Wow. Anything they don't do?"

"Probably, but let's just be glad it works. Ok, assuming this rate of regrowth continues, you should be fit to fly by tomorrow night. If not, I can leave these with Charlie and he can redo this. He's very nice. Can I introduce you two?"

Charlie looked very unsure about it, but he stood alongside Vlad as the dragon gave him the once over.

"He's gonna let you treat his tail with phoenix tears if necessary, but only you. If you bring the others in, he'll get very upset. If you try to touch anything but his tail, he'll get even more upset. Once his tail is healed, he's to be released."

"Seriously?"

"There's nothing else wrong with him, and his species isn't native to this area. If you keep him, you make him lonely and trapped."

They left soon after - before Charlie realised Vlad had been speaking Parseltongue, thankfully - as dawn began to threaten. Vlad waited until they were back in their Carpathian tent to answer a question that had been plaguing Harry for what felt like days, though it could scarcely have been hours.

"Why did you ask if his name was Sethius?"

Vlad produced a book, one with the name Sethius as head of a section in the book.

"Because we already know him as one of the first vampires. Maybe the first. Nobody alive back then is still around today, the oldest vampires still knocking about are two thousand and utterly decrepit, with memories like punctured necks just leaking away."

"Gross."

"Sorry. Quote from a book on vampire aging I had to study for the blood tests."

Harry nodded, dismissing that thought in favour of the more pressing one.

"So, are you saying this story could be true?"

"Maybe. I don't think it helps us right _now,_ but... I can talk to a dragon. That's pretty cool."

Vlad smiled at the thought, and Harry remembered the way he was careful, gentle with the dragon in a way he'd not had the space to be to many in a while.

"Shame really, it would be really funny to storm Riddle's camp with a bunch of firebreathing lizards but I'd never put them in danger."

Apparently Harry's Basilisk tendencies covered other scaly creatures too, instincts already reaching to care for them.

"I'm gonna go fill Samael in."

"Go ahead, I'm going to go see if there's _anything_ on this dragon mother in my books. But after tonight, we focus on Riddle. She's lived for three millenia, I guess we can wait a little longer to go looking for a really, _really_ crabby dragon."

-YDHP-

 **Wow, this chapter really flowed out of me and ended up being a little more dragon centric than even I intended. Promise it's not just nonsense filler.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen! Lucky for some. Maybe not so much for others.**

 **We're gearing up to something now, so be prepared for dramatics and also soon my complete inability to write action scenes.**

-YDHP-

Vlad stepped back into the tent, having slipped out to pick up baby formula and grown up food. He tossed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down on to the table. Instead of Christmas-themed well wishes, the front page of the newspaper was announcing the murder of the previous Minister For Magic, his replacement in the form of Pius Thicknesse.

"Is he the one who Yaxley had a spell on?"

"Imperius. Yeah. The new head of the magical community here in the United Kingdom is no more than a shell, a mouthpiece that answers to Riddle."

"So, this means Hogwarts soon?"

He nodded tightly, handing over the tins of baby mix to Narcissa, while Amara jabbed a plastic spoon into mushy food perched in his high chair. It was still a little surreal to be discussing the war effort of two slightly dysfunctional teenagers against a massive evil while the good side mostly thought them traitors, all while keeping an eye on Amara's developmental stages as he began weaning. So far, he was eating and sleeping fine, hitting all the expected milestones. _Including_ some rather delightful wailing about teething. So far, they couldn't see anything to indicate that he was anything but a healthy baby who happened to have two horrible parents.

Aside from his fascination with the horcruxes, which was a bit peculiar. Still, Vlad put that down to him recognising his fathers magical signature, and they wouldn't be horcruxes much longer. They were already talking about _where_ to destroy them, as it needed to be somewhere safely containable in case of violent reactions from the blackness inside.

Harry flipped through the newspaper, wondering what it said about the current climate that the announcement of the new Minister For Magic made front page, but the news of families killed or fleeing their homes was buried back on page seven like some broom-store sale. Even further back was the barely-there hints of what was to come, a snippet about talks of reform over at Hogwarts. Already, Selwyn would undoubtedly be cosying up with those pulling Thicknesse's strings, letting the Carrow siblings start on the darker teachings.

They'd been calling it 'the war' for a while now, but Harry felt the weight of it grow - the battle drew near, he could sense it. Vlad sat down at the table, a book in front of him as he sipped from a blood bag but Harry could see his mind wasn't on the book at all.

"So when do we think he's going to make a move again? Soon?"

Pushing the newspaper over to Narcissa to leaf through, Harry quizzed his boyfriend and picked at the stack of bacon next to him.

"Soon is relative. With Thicknesse in the hot seat, Riddle can work from the shadows if he so chooses, watching Hogwarts fall slowly before one big attack. However, Riddle isn't exactly concerned with legality, and he knows that is probably the only way he'll draw us out. We have his son. He's not thinking quite as clearly as he should be while he wants Amara back to twist and turn to his will."

Looking at the infant, Harry knew they'd do anything they could to stop that happening to Amara. It was hard not to get a little attached to him, spending days on end in the tent and knowing Narcissa needed a break from being entirely responsible for caring for him. She wasn't one to complain though, Harry noticed.

"What are we going to do with him? After everything, I mean."

"I don't think we have a lot of options other than to... keep him, really. He's going to be seen as some kind of magical Anti Christ, so he'll need protection. I don't know how many people I'd trust to even ask to care for him, rather than cage him up and keep an eye on him. And that's the gentle scenario."

Harry frowned, understanding the implications. There were going to many who would kill the boy simply for who his parents were.

"Are you suggesting we be surrogate fathers to my own uncle?"

"At least for a time. I don't know, this is all very hypothetical. Right now, he's safe here."

Agreeing on that front, Harry was reminded strongly of Raven by Amara's growing curls. Merlin, he missed his little sister, wondered how much she'd be growing without him there to watch. She'd been walking and talking before he left, but by now she'd have learned new words, have had many more days Harry wished he could be there listening to her babble about.

"Did you check on the dragon?"

"Well, I checked the enclosures. Fury is gone from there, so his tail must have healed up."

"That's good. I hope he finds himself a nice lady dragon."

Vlad chuckled at him, bringing a smile to Harry's face.

"Me too."

They trained more now; Vlad couldn't actually bring himself to fire any spells at Harry, but target practice and speed training became a fairly normal pastime for the two. On a funnier parallel, Vlad was occasionally taking lessons on household spells like cooking and cleaning from Narcissa, because his skills had become almost completely centered on how to heal wounds or clean up blood. Vlad wasn't really suited to any sort of domesticity that could come post-battle.

"It's funny how this kid is meant to be pure evil and yet he's an absolute angel when it comes to sleeping through the night."

Harry commented as he put Amara down to sleep that evening while Narcissa claimed the bathroom for a lengthy period. It was her only real adamant non-concession point, where she'd insist on being left in peace unless the tent was on fire while she presumably took a long soak. As a part-reptile, Harry had to soak now and then to aid his skins shedding, but even he wasn't as avid a fan of the bath tub as her. If it helped stop her going stir crazy with boredom and plotting to kill them though? Harry was willing to let it go. Vlad barely even used the bathroom - vampires didn't use toilets, nor did their skin produce much in the way of sweat or oils. All he did was wash off when dirty and brush his fangs.

"Yeah, but he's much less of an angel in the bath tub. I swear he splashes more than Samael, and given their size difference I consider that a serious point to be made."

"You're so overdramatic. Sweet dreams Amara."

Leaving the door ajar with a charm on his crib to warn if the boy started wailing or disapparating or something, the two teens retired to the kitchen for drinks, food and discussion.

"I hate that I missed Christmas with everyone."

"I know. But we're doing this so that they can have more Christmasses. More birthdays. More school holidays where they complain they hate exams."

Harry nodded reluctantly, sighing quietly between bites of biscuit as he accepted Vlad was right. It just stung to be missing everything after he'd finally gotten used to having family holidays - even if his family was an amalgamation of mixed parts, Harry loved them all the same. Done with his glass of Firewhiskey, Vlad closed the book he was reading and leant back in his chair, rubbing his face.

"None of this is going in. Ready for bed?"

"Once I can brush my teeth."

Vlad chuckled as Harry glared in the direction of the bathroom, counting that it had been a good hour since Narcissa vanished in there.

"We should get you a second toothbrush for out here, so you can brush in the kitchen sink when she's hogging the bathroom."

Mildly irritating as it was, Harry didn't miss how Narcissa was far more at ease around them than she had been months before, when she'd been scared stiff of them and only moved to bake cakes. The bathroom wasn't really a major issue, he could wait a few more minutes.

Almost as if she'd overheard them, Narcissa left the bathroom a few minutes later, filling her jug with water and bidding them good evening before she retired to her room. Vlad waved him off to brush his teeth while the vampire tidied up, and then they too entered their bedroom. It felt more and more like home with every passing day, and Harry honestly wondered how he'd adjust to living in buildings again in the future now he was used to this more compact life.

It never really took much more than a few _thoughts_ to have Vlad on board when Harry felt like getting physical, and tonight was no exception as he and his vampire lover fell into heated kisses. Both unnaturally strong, kissing was always somewhere between a battle and a surrender for both, though Vlad was usually the first to yield to Harry. All it took was a hand sliding through Vlad's hair to have him melting, surging against Harry needily. Top clothes were shed, allowing Harry to roam the lean chest, mindful of the brand but not shying away from the scar that stretched a fair way.

But Vlad still couldn't ignore his mates feelings, even when driven to distraction with lust, and when Harry felt nervous the vampire immediately picked up on it, leaning back to look at Harry with worry on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong._ I was just thinking... I want to swap tonight."

Vlad's face was a picture, but he quickly shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. I've no complaints about how we do things now."

"I know that, but I've been thinking about this a while now. I feel ready."

Rather than leap at the chance as Harry was hoping for, Vlad seemed to soften entirely, feather-light fingers on Harry's cheek.

"I need you to be sure about this. If you're tense or nervous or in pain, I'm going to feel that and I don't want to make _you_ feel that way."

Reaching up to cover Vlad's hand with his own, Harry met blue eyes with green.

"I am. I was nervous our first time, and I'm a little nervous now because it's new, but no part of me _doesn't_ want this."

Harry punctuated his point by pressing his hips against Vlad, erection still firm despite a few nerves about changing the way they usually had sex. He didn't have Vlad's innate pleasure response to built-in biological instincts for one person in particular, but Vlad turned him on plenty and Harry knew he'd never _hurt_ him, that this would be more than just sex for both of them.

"Alright. But if you need to stop or it's not feeling good, tell me. I'll know anyway, but I don't want you trying to power through. And I might have to stop."

"How come?"

Vlad tapped the side of his head, frowning slightly.

"My reflections. I don't know if this will get them going more or not."

Harry stroked Vlad's hand gently, reassuring him.

"They are a part of you, and you don't have to try and hide that from me. I trust you."

He'd known - and in some ways, counted on - that Vlad would take his time, move at an absolutely glacial pace this first time. And probably any subsequent times, should Harry have such a good time they came together this way more often. Vlad slipped his bottoms off gently, exposing Harry's skin and mapping the ridges of his muscles with knowing hands, tickling slightly on Harry's inner thigh. A cool mouth closed over patches of skin on his hips, his legs, tongue tickling at the V line of his abs before his damp, almost cold tongue stroked the underside of Harry's cock. He hadn't known until then he was hypersensitive already, the simple touch of Vlad's tongue making Harry buck, groan and glance to the door to check for silencing charms.

Vlad worked him that way for a while, not going too fast or sucking too hard and overwhelming him, but getting Harry to a point his body was limp, mindless for all but the way Vlad was moving his tongue back and forth over his glans, teasing the most sensitive parts of him. He felt the whisper of magic, knew Vlad had conjured lubricant and forced himself not to tense up, to panic. Harry wanted this; he just wished he could skip the first part, all the unknowns and get to the part that always had Vlad a shuddering, wailing mess of desire.

"Still sure?"

Harry nodded, keening softly in protest at the loss of Vlad's mouth on his needy cock. Cool breath hit pulsing flesh as Vlad panted, visibly affected by Harry's arousal despite not being touched himself in any way. The first brush of fingers on untouched skin made Harry clench instinctively, but Vlad waited patiently until Harry unwound slightly, insistent with the softest pressure until his body began to open up, accept the slender finger pressing in. It felt peculiar, but not painful or unpleasant and Harry wriggled, trying to adjust to the new feeling of someone _inside_ him, even with only one digit,

"You ok?"

Vlad would know either way, but he needed to hear it and Harry nodded, panting slightly.

"M'ok. Keep going."

The finger moved, slick with an oily lubricant to ease the journey. So far, Harry wasn't feeling the electric pleasure Vlad seemed to crave constantly, almost confused about it all until Vlad pulled out one finger, pressed back in with two and slid deeper, crooking upwards.

"Fuck!"

Vlad actually groaned softly in concert, feeling the echo of Harry's sudden dart of heat.

" _There_ we go."

Oh, that's what it was all about? Harry found himself shifting, trying to get Vlad's fingers deeper inside him and seeing a smirking vampire watch his squirming movements. It felt too good for Harry to worry about embarrassment, riding the subtle waves of pleasure and growing increasingly demanding for Vlad to stretch him open and fill him properly. The vampire would not be rushed, stretching and lubricating Harry for longer than Harry felt was strictly necessary, deciding his boyfriend was just trying to torture him by the time Vlad _finally_ moved his fingers out, left Harry feeling empty and unsatisfied.

Only when Vlad slid his trousers off and knelt between Harry's shaking legs did he relax, knowing he would get what he wanted soon as Vlad coated his own erection with the same oily slick. Blue eyes slowly turning black fixed on Harry's, still seeking consent. Harry nodded, spreading his legs wider despite the unusual nature of it to invite Vlad closer, taking deep breaths and focusing on staying relaxed. Vlad placed his hands under Harry's legs, resting them up against his chest before the swollen head of his cock brushed against Harry, promising the return of that feeling when he was inside him. Initial discomfort barely lasted as Vlad stroked his thighs, moved inch by painstaking inch until his hips were against the back of Harry's thighs.

"Alright?"

Harry could only nod, speech beyond him for the moment at how _full_ he felt, never knowing he'd been missing this level of intimacy before and suddenly knowing why Vlad was addicted to it. The vampire panted, hands shaking slightly and Harry could see his fangs were down, eyes black as primal instincts reared up now he was claiming his mate in a new way. Harry pushed down as best he could, still learning how to move this way. Vlad guided his legs down to wrap around his slender waist, leaning over and bracing his hands just above Harry's shoulders. It pushed his cock just a little deeper, almost too much but Harry mastered it, gripping at Vlad's upper arms for purchase.

"Move!"

This halfway stage was maddening; Harry wanted to feel him move inside him, needed to know how his cock would feel dragging across the nerves of his prostate.

"In a minute... fuck you're tight."

It took Vlad a minute to fight for control, but Harry knew he'd managed when he pulled back, thrusting back in slowly and _ohhh_ that felt good. The pressure was perfect, angle allowing him to feel every inch that pushed against his prostate and Harry moaned weakly, needing more. Vlad didn't leave him hanging, setting a steady rhythm and while he didn't have the overpowering mate bond to go on, Harry rocked and shuddered with his own pleasures, spurred on further by the way he could watch Vlad devolve above him, listening to the way his voice strained on low moans and grunts.

His erection had waned slightly in the absence of stimulation, but the feelings inspired as Vlad fucked him were more than enough to have him filling out again, hard and straining, rutting against Vlad's lean stomach as they stayed close. A cool hand wrapped around his pulsing shaft, feeling Harry's lifeblood thrum beneath the skin before Vlad stroked him, leaning back just enough to continue thrusting while he watched Harry spiral, buckling under the heat that surged through his veins and tingled along his nerves.

The suddenness of his climax hit Harry like a brick, body going rigid before his body spasmed and he spilled over Vlad's hand, more still spilling over his own stomach. His back arched. Harry cried out in a way he might well be embarrassed about if he'd had the brain space, but everything was rushing pleasure and the feeling of Vlad still firm inside him. It took little time for the overwhelmed vampire to come inside him after that, hauled along with Harry over the edge until both were spent, shaky and messy. He keened as Vlad slipped out of him, but healing magic warmed him to ensure no discomfort left behind.

Vlad's cool magic swept over him, cleansing Harry of lube and ejaculate to leave him thrumming with afterglow, wrapped in Vlad's arms as he inhaled at Harry's neck. He half expected a bite, but Vlad was forever holding out on him with those fangs, something Harry wished he'd not do but understood why Vlad was wary of biting. Instead, he let himself be cradled and sniffed at, giggling when Vlad's hair tickled slightly.

"Was that ok?"

"That was awesome. You've got a rival for bottom in this relationship now."

Chuckling into Harry's skin, Vlad cuddled him closer. The beast was sated for now.

"Whatever you want Harry."

* * *

The pile was small, but its presence enormous and left everyone feeling slightly cold and clammy, wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Ready to get rid of these at last?"

Harry nodded at him, as eager as Vlad for this to move on and be _over._

It had been a whole month since the Ministry takeover in December. The magical world had entered the new year under the thumb of darkness, under threat of murder and execution. Already, Hogwarts was emptying as muggle-born students fled into hiding with their families. That was made all the more difficult by the fact they couldn't use magic to hide themselves, and many were on the run altogether. Riddle showed little interest in finding them yet, but it would only be a matter of time. Especially with the entire Ministry to command - a fresh flow of manpower, and manpower that could act publicly with no fear of reprisal at that.

Himself, on the other hand, had wanted posters up in the Muggle world now too. Vlad always went out disguised, but it was still strange to see the pictures. Granted, the pictures were from the Triwizard Tournament, and transforming had aged Vlad a fair bit, but he was still recognisable under the magic. Undoubtedly, the VHC now knew Vlad was a fugitive, so that was someone else he was going to have to answer to when this was all over.

"We won't be long. You two behave."

"Oh, do talk sense."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, a sleepy Amara fussing in her lap as Vlad and Harry prepared to leave. The horcruxes went into a bag, charmed to ensure they wouldn't be tracked should Riddle be searching for his soul that way. It would do him no good really; yes, they could keep him alive but the remnants of his soul would never join back up. He wasn't capable of the remorse necessary.

Harry's portkey landed them in the Chamber, which Samael had suggested as the ideal place to destroy such dark and powerful magic - it had housed _him_ for a millenia, after all, was uniquely defended. Three were already dealt with, and the Resurrection Stone had been neutralised, so Ravenclaw's diadem and Hufflepuff's cup were laid on the floor.

"So, shall I just bite them?"

"You could do, but after the toxic crap that poured out of Nagini, I can't help but wonder if each subsequent destruction makes the next soul sliver more violent in its defence. Nobody ever made loads of these things to test."

Harry hummed, tongue running over his sharper teeth and Vlad tried not to get distracted.

"So I'll destroy one, then the other. Let's test the theory while we have the time and opportunity."

His mate did think a little oddly, but Vlad supposed they would never get a better chance. Setting up a few shield charms along the walls and ceiling just in case, Vlad nodded and Harry stepped forward, lifting the diadem to his mouth.

"Sorry Rowena."

He spoke first, then bit down on the central sapphire decoration, injecting his basilisk venom in to the cursed object and dropping it quickly after, backing up in short order as the diadem rattled on the ground. A high-pitched squeal tore through the air as the venom tore through the horcrux, thick black smoke streaming from the crack in the casing. Vlad covered his ears, held his breath against the sickening smell and waited for it to end.

When at last it was over, they approached the diadem carefully, turning it over in Harry's hands but that dull pulsing sound was gone. It smelled clear through the stench in the rest of the air. Harry tossed it back into the bag they brought it in, then looked to Vlad and they shared a nod. Final stretch. The cup shimmered in the limited light, brighter than the greenish grossness on the walls. Harry frowned as he tried to work out where to get purchase with his teeth, settling on raising it to his mouth like he was going to drink from it before biting down.

This one responded more angrily, jumping across the floor as tar-like gunge poured from the holes, thick smoke billowed and formed into a recognisable, reptilian face that shrieked and screeched unintelligibly before dissipating into the air. The gunge ran like sludgy blood, puddled on the floor as the stream slowed to a trickle, then to a stop.

"Well... I'm glad we didn't do that in the mountains. Might have been noticeable."

"You think?"

They shared a breathless laugh, picking up the destroyed cup and bagging that too.

"Think he felt that?"

Harry asked, stretching his arms over his head before rubbing at his jaw.

"I think he'd have to. Those were all that kept him immortal. Now? Now he's going to be angry. And _scared._ "

-YDHP-

 **Hoping the length of the chapter makes up for the lateness.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've had this part of the story penned down since the beginning, and yet when it came to writing it, I was so very stuck. So, apologies there. I had a couple of really nice messages about this story since last chapter, and I feel somewhat revitalised by it.**

 **Sooo...**

 **Let's do this.**

-YDHP-

Harry was training harder than ever, and Vlad was a slave to his instincts when it came to helping. If Harry wanted to be ready, Vlad was compelled to make every effort to _get_ him ready. They ran on the mountains alot, testing Harry's capability to last with less air than most humans to the limit as they hunted. He made his first venom kill without transforming, striking and biting on a deers throat. His sharp, strong teeth made almost as quick work of it as Vlad's fangs, and the deer keeled over dead in only a minute despite not losing that much blood.

The lines between their human sides and creature sides were blurring out there in the wild, the process slowed only by their tent-mates. Vlad wondered how they would fare without a human and a baby to keep them anchored - neither could let go of control when the risks that presented were huge. Harry was venomous, Vlad bloodthirsty. It wouldn't be good to let their guard down when one bite could kill or turn.

"It's all well and good I can kill like this, but I don't think I can _eat_ like this all that easily."

Vlad laughed as Harry wiped deer blood from his mouth, a near pointless endeavour considering how his shirt was also splattered with it. Of course, Harry could just take off the shirt...

"You eat raw meat all the time. There are spells for preparing all sorts of animals, because we use so many in potions. But if it bothers you, give the deer to Samael and eat one of the dozen steaks in the tent."

Vlad couldn't touch the deer now - the only warning Samael had given in regards to Harry's venom was that a vampire shouldn't drink from an animal bitten by Harry, as that was the only way he'd be vulnerable to the offensive substance. The venom matured within the deers blood in a way it couldn't in Vlad's, even when Harry bit him. Which he did, quite often. Vlad rather liked it. But it meant that to share a meal, Vlad would have to drain the animal first, then hand its carcass over to his mate. That was a thought that probably would have horrified him five years ago, before he mated to this half-reptile creature who thrummed with lust watching Vlad hunt a bear.

Rather than bother preparing the creature, Harry shifted to eat her, digestive system of a basilisk handling everything but bone easily. Done with his second bear, Vlad levitated the two bodies alongside them on the walk back, figuring Samael and Nagini could do with a change from deer and raw meat balls. Harry wanted to let them out, but Vlad was wary - Nagini was fine when next to Samael or Harry, but up on the mountains she could vanish and hurt people. That would be on them. Their compromise was once they were able to settle somewhere, they could ward a place to let the snakes free. Until then, the trunk was their home.

"You boys do make a mess."

"We clean up after ourselves. Unlike _someone_ who still thinks it's cute to hurl pureed vegetables at the wall."

Harry eyed Amara pointedly, who giggled and clapped as though he knew he was being scolded. He was developing a rather cheeky side, one they ought to keep an eye on lest it become demanding and entitled. Just because they considered Amara deserving a chance to become himself didn't mean Vlad wasn't keeping watch over how he was coming along.

"It's been a month since the Ministry. Is Riddle displaying rationality?"

"I wouldn't go that far. He'll be barking orders and holing himself up with potions and books, trying to work out if he can stabilise his soul enough to make a new Horcrux. Trying to find another way to stretch his mortality. He doesn't know you're immortal, but he knows I am. He'll be wary of facing up against us, but his anger and Amara will be wearing down his patience. Plus there's plenty of ego there. He'll probably hire a gang of slayers and bring them to the fight."

"That can't be safe."

Vlad shrugged.

"I can hypnotise wizards, so it's not unlikely I can hypnotise slayers. It's not ideal, I grant you. But Riddle wants me dead out of revenge. He wants you dead out of fear. Those two emotions must be driving him mad."

"Considering he generally insists he doesn't have any?"

"Precisely."

They cleaned up the blood, drank tea and discussed dragons with Narcissa to pass the time for a while before she went to bed, slowly becoming increasingly nocturnal alongside them. She couldn't go outside much with the icy temperature and thin air, so her exposure to sunlight was minimal and her biggest indicator of time in the world outside was whether or not Vlad protected his skin before leaving the tent. The protective enchantments were extended just beyond the tent though, meant Narcissa could set foot out of the tent and breathe easy, but that was it.

The last thing they needed was her falling down the Carpathian Mountains. Narcissa was still something of a wanted woman, expected to be exiled after attacking her son under control of others. Though the control part wasn't known... Vlad hoped Draco would be willing to give his mother a space in his life when everything was said and done.

Though he would understand if not. Draco had rebuilt his life, his family with Severus, with Bertrand, with Harry and with Raven. And of course, Hermione. He'd fought to become himself, and Narcissa was the ghost of his past. Still, Vlad hoped.

Harry grew increasingly antsy over the next few weeks, scratching his skin and soaking off a shed in the bath frequently, another thing Narcissa didn't find terribly pleasing. Vlad watched Harry's appetite, his size as he shed, but Harry's rapid growth did seem to be done. Perhaps now he was just shedding as a reptile, rather than in his growth spurts. Well, that should be an interesting thing to remember for all eternity; his mate filling the bath with scales,

"It's almost Valentines day."

"We've had a few adventures on those."

His mate smiled, leaning back on the bed and stretching. His skin was unusually smooth after a shed, which Vlad was eager to touch but knew he'd soon be distracted when he did.

"Yeah, we have. And we have many many more to come."

Vlad joined in the smiling, finally giving in to the urge to run his hands over Harry's firmly muscled chest. Harry laid there quite contently, letting the vampire explore skin while Vlad enjoyed the steady thrum of blood beneath it. Harry's pulse would always be slower, lazier than a full humans, but it seemed completely capable of infusing the part-creature with sufficient blood and oxygen to his tissues. Just a little warmer than Vlad, but still pleasant to touch.

"When this is all over you can spend next Valentines day eating all the candy you can find."

Harry beamed.

"See, this is why I love you. You get me."

Those words were enough to make Vlad feel warm and tingly inside, almost like his heart had begun pumping warm blood through his body again. He almost raised a hand to check.

"I get that you have a special metabolism. You good for now so we can sleep?"

Harry contemplated it, glancing next to him and seeing there was a bag of fudge next to the bed. He turned back to Vlad and nodded in agreement.

"If I get peckish I have sugar, but that deer is still working its way through."

The specifics of how Harry could eat in his basilisk form and shift back with a full animal in his belly escaped Vlad, but Harry was utterly unique after all. There wasn't really an explanation for how Vlad's phoenix form had a heartbeat that stopped when he turned back either.

Sleep was short and functional, gave them enough energy to go back out on the mountain and train some more. Vlad was faster, but Harry was a more skilled climber and so they climbed the mountain for fun until Harry couldn't breathe easily. The trip down was much faster - Vlad lifted Harry on his back and jumped back down. Their physicality may be different, but creature blood brought them closer.

"I'm gonna go by Diagon and Knockturn in a couple of days. See whats happening out there."

He knew Harry capable of managing the trips, but Vlad was the one with the ward-hopping, limitless apparating skill. It was just easier for him to go. Harry would get his chance soon.

Diagon Alley was half dead. Some stores were completely closed, and everything had a sort of bleak, grey cast to it.

All except one store, that was.

"Good for them."

 _Weasleys Wizard Wheezes,_ lurid colours and an attention-drawing exterior. Vlad saw people going in, the oppressive fear growing in the air not enough to stop it. Or maybe they needed a laugh. He did his shopping quickly, then headed for the triple W store. He spotted one of the twins heading into the back room, sliding through the people distracted by brightly coloured trick sweets to flit through the crack of the door as it closed.

"Hey! Customers aren't allowed back here kiddo."

Glancing to check they were alone, Vlad dropped his charms to George.

"It's me."

George looked stunned, staring as Vlad covered his appearance again. He hoped George didn't scream. That would be awkward.

"Wait right there."

George left, talking to other staff members outside before dragging his twin back through with him, indicating Vlad's glamoured self.

"It's Vlad!"

"What? Really?"

Rolling his magically-coloured brown eyes, Vlad opened his mouth and lowered his fangs. Without specialised charms, they'd come through any basic concealment magic.

"Long time no see."

"Yep. We've been... busy."

"You disappeared!"

He nodded, rubbing a hand through fake-blonde hair. Such an uncommon colour for vampires, it was an ideal disguise for him.

"We saw Charlie. His dragon-wrangling buddies almost killed us."

"So you're in Romania."

Considering that he trusted them enough to reveal himself, Vlad figured that was safe enough information.

"For now. Nowhere anyone would find us."

"Is Harry ok?"

"Of course. We... had a rough time with Riddle. But now both sides are equally pissed off with us."

The twins led Vlad further back to what he presumed was close enough to an office for these two, reaching for a bottle of Firewhiskey under the desk.

"Did you see about the Minister?"

"Yeah. You know he's Imperiused right?"

"Had suspicions. Selwyn?"

"Psychopath. Definite Death Eater. Same with the Carrows. Keep an eye on Hogwarts."

They nodded in sync, downing alcohol despite the fact it was the middle of the day.

"Figures."

"What are you guys doing?"

Vlad frowned.

"Nothing I have the _time_ to explain. But we shouldn't be out of play much longer."

"Alright."

"What can _we_ do?"

Some things didn't change.

"I wouldn't say no to a box of your best tricks. We're running low... for Halloween I spiked the sweet bowls in Evil HQ with your stuff. It was beautiful."

The twins beamed, clinking their glasses together.

"I'm so proud"

"Same here."

"Come to the storeroom, you can take your pick."

"No charge."

"You helped us set up anyway."

There were many new things, explained to him as Vlad loaded up on decoys and handy little distractions. Plus a nice box of Whizbangs - hideous on Vlad's senses, but they would definitely distract should a fight occur.

"Take a Portable Swamp. _You_ can fly right over it, but it should slow down anyone around you and they come with deactivators now. So only you can get rid of it."

"Might come in handy."

Bag loaded up with all sorts of havoc-wreaking, Vlad thanked the twins as he packed it up.

"Be careful who you mention seeing me to. But when I saw the shop, I figured I'd let someone know we're still alive."

"Before you go"

"Is it true about Riddle's kid?"

"You have it?"

Vlad nodded.

"His name is Amara, and he's a sweet kid. Likes mashed bananas."

"You and Harry play house?"

"It's a long story, and we'll have a lot more time when the threats are dealt with. Right now, I need to get back and get some sleep, we're running on my body clock for now."

"Fair."

"Good to see you Vlad."

"Let Harry know we're rooting for you."

"If you need us, you know where to find us. We live above the store now."

He needed to head to the darker alleyway, put an ear to the ground on the bad side. It wouldn't be as easy in the daylight, but there were normal stores there too. It was only the backroom services that one had to prove themselves to get. Vlad picked up a few quills made from endangered species of owls, got the information on the supplier from the mans mind so he could blow it up or something, then headed outside and spotted a familiar face.

A relative, in fact. Yaxley. Vlad followed him as inconspicuously as he could, though he was sure Yaxley wasn't _that_ stupid that he wouldn't at least be suspicious. Vlad only wanted to be close enough to read his mind, after all. His sun charms were starting to wear thin with all the competing dark magic in the air, so he needed to hurry or get caught smoking.

"Boy, you better clear off before I take you somewhere you could never handle."

Once they left the populated area, Yaxley turned to Vlad with a cold sneer on his face. Despite getting close enough, Vlad kept following. Voices scraped at the inside of his skull, demanding he avenge the attempt on his mother, his little sister. Vlad tried to quiet them, facing down his biological grandfather with a concealed face.

"When is he attacking Hogwarts?"

Yaxley blinked. He clearly had been expecting a pickpocket or a really really bad Auror. One of few who weren't probably slowly being turned to the dark side, or at risk of being killed. Not a blatant question from someone who wasn't afraid of him.

"Who in Hell do you think you are?"

Stretching his neck with a roll of his head from shoulder to shoulder, Vlad dropped his charms and his fangs. There was a flicker of instinctive fear as he stepped back, but the impulse was quickly mastered.

 _"You!"_

"Me. Now, I asked you a question."

 _Kill. Kill. KILL._

His reflections chanted, senses heightened, aware of the smell of fear, the pulse of blood, a quickened heartbeat.

"I should hand you over myself. The Dark Lord would love to extract every ounce of information from you. Painfully."

Letting out a short laugh, Vlad shook his head, trying to flick off the voices growing ever louder. They knew this man was his kin, had wronged his family. They fed on the anger even Vlad's 'good' side was beginning to thrum with.

"He couldn't do that before his power started failing. It has, hasn't it? He's trying to hold it together" Vlad's skin was prickling with the sunlight; he didn't have long "but time is running out. I repeat. When is he planning to attack the school?"

The answers, the thoughts, they skipped across the mans mind. Vlad got what he needed even if Yaxley didn't say anything. That was fine, but there was more going through the wizards head. His mind struggled against the blocks, something in him sensing the connection to Vlad. Faces flickered at the forefront of his thoughts.

Sally and George.

Vlad snapped.

Yaxley raised his wand, but it was too late. Vlad leapt at him with a growl, forcing back his urge to bite as the scant rationality left inside him said he shouldn't squander his First Bite, that he shouldn't taste the blood of this foul man. But his hands... his hands circled the throat of his grandfather and _squeezed._ The bones beneath the skin crumbled to dust, bruising a deep purple hue before he heard the pulse begin to slow. All Yaxley had left was a pathetic, weak gurgle before his body slumped.

Vlad's reflections calmed, sated by the scent of death and the thrill to watch a light go out in his steel-cold eyes.

Staggering to a stand-still, Vlad looked around. Nobody seemed to be around, but he ought not to take the chance of being found over the body. Leaning down, he gripped a dead weight and popped away.

"Riddle!"

Vlad called out from the middle of the room he'd killed before in. It was empty. Only a few beats passed before the sound of footsteps were audible, quick and angry in their pace. He stayed only long enough to let Riddle see the body in his hand, leave a short sentiment.

"His Imperius curse will be fading on Pius any minute now."

Then he was gone, hissing as sunlight burned his skin in the mountain air before he stumbled back into the cave, through the tent flap to collapse into a seat.

"Merlin Vlad, are you alright?"

"Pushed it too far. But... Riddle is rattled."

He elaborated on the accidental adventure, feeling his skin slowly knit back together beneath his clothes. That was not pleasant.

"I got information from Yaxley that Riddle was planning to attack Hogwarts next month. But I think this might have just pushed that plan forward."

-YDHP-

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnn.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Writing is weird. Sometimes you have so much creative energy abounding, but when you try to put it to words it laughs and runs away to become a circus entertainer. Other times, you can sit down and write, but it's probably just awful.**

 **We'll see which way this chapter goes.**

-YDHP-

Harry scratched at his scar. It hadn't pained him for a while now; Vlad's theory was that the constant whittling away of horcruxes had weakened that painful connection Riddle and he occasionally had.

But now it was prickling, almost like it wanted his attention. Given how on edge they all were, Harry didn't really need any additional warnings that the world was about to teeter on a knife-blade between Light and Dark. Even Amara had noticed the tension, grew fussy and gnawed more aggressively at things. Vlad joked that if the boy was a baby werewolf, he'd give him a chew toy.

"What precisely are we waiting for? Him to storm the mountains?"

Harry snorted as Narcissa tried to soothe an angsting infant _and_ make a sarcastic remark all at once.

"Don't be daft, he's too afraid of vampires. He'll make a big deal of it. He's got no choice."

"How so?"

"Because otherwise he's going to look scared" Vlad flopped down into a seat, animal blood smudged across his mouth; he'd been hungrier lately, both for blood _and_ for Harry "and this will be his big take-full-control thing. He bragged about recruiting us, then we ditched with his son. If he doesn't make it clear to everyone he ended us? He'll look weak. Well, that's his logic anyway. His mind is a very strange place."

As the only person who had really been anywhere close to invading Riddle's mind? Vlad would know.

It had only been a couple of days since Vlad dumped Yaxley's corpse at Riddle's front door, but they were still waiting for the full backlash. It was coming. Harry could feel it. Even many miles away in a cave in Romania, it was in the air around them. Even Samael seemed to be vibrating with the impending battle, kept safely down in his trunk for what Harry _hoped_ wouldn't be too much longer.

That 'not too much longer' turned out to only be three more days. They didn't know what they were looking for, only that they were looking for it.

They found it in Vlad keeling over, clutching his head and yelling in pain. At first Harry thought it was his reflections acting up again, but Vlad soon dismissed that notion.

"Telepathy. Very crudely done. It was like being hit in the head by a ton of bricks."

"I thought you were shielded?"

"I am. But this is like... throwing a rock at me with a note on. He can't get in but it skates the edges. Which means Riddle has recruited another biter. Tremendous."

Straightening up, Vlad shook his head a few times to clear the haze in his eyes before turning to Harry.

"Well?"

"We're being... called out, as it were. I don't think I need to tell you to stay right here do I?"

Narcissa tsked, but shook her head.

"No."

"Good. You're well stocked for at least a few days, and if we aren't back by then... Fawkes!"

Harry could only blink in shock as the phoenix 'flamed' in, landed on Vlad's shoulder with a low trill.

"How..."

"Phoenix thing. If Fawkes sees we aren't coming back from whatever happens... he'll come get you. Keep you safe. However, this is me being overly cautious. I don't think anything will stop _both_ of us coming back."

Vlad reached up, stroked the phoenix plumage, smiled softly when he was nuzzled in turn by his kin. Fawkes cooed before vanishing again, leaving Harry to marvel at how Vlad kept surprising him.

"Guess we better go get anything we might need."

They had potions; both friendly and fiery, and Vlad doused himself liberally in sun block before they dared leave. Digging through his bag, Harry felt the old defence club memento, found himself twisting it to say _Hogwarts_ just in case anyone was listening. They might all be hiding, protecting loved one. They might not trust Harry any more.

Even if it was two against an army... they'd go. Together. Like always.

"What about Samael? I can't leave him here. Narcissa can't take care of him. Fawkes can barely go near him."

"Ask him. He'll probably have an idea."

That was a good point. Harry hopped down, seeing his basilisk shifting out of a fitful nap. In an eerie sync, Nagini and Lily both stirred, all three - looking like a hilarious measure of serpentine scales with their varying sizes - lifting their heads to pay attention to the part-human reptile amongst them.

"Is it time?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't sure what to do with you guys. I can't really leave you here, but I know you don't like being hauled around in the trunk."

"Silly half-ling. I go where you go."

Honestly, Harry half-wished he could just free Samael and unleash him upon the Death Eaters; they'd all drop where they stood. But that would put many other people at risk, not to mention explaining _why_ Harry had never mentioned the seventy foot of serpent he kept as a pet. Not that Samael was merely a pet; he was literally a part of Harry, the venom swimming in his veins and the shape he took when letting go of his human skin.

"Alright then. Might be a bumpy ride."

"We shall endure."

"Wizard! I am famished!"

Lily slithered along to curl around his leg, flicking her tongue out impatiently.

"Sounds like I'm just in time. Incoming!"

A few dead animals hit the ground, followed by the vampire who'd brought them along. Harry quirked an eyebrow in question.

"What? I thought I'd make sure they weren't hungry."

Harry felt his heart flutter as Vlad smiled; taking care of Harry's pets before Harry had even thought of that. Merlin, he loved that vampire.

"Thanks."

"You better eat too. I'm about to raid my blood fridge."

He nodded, first turning to give each of the snakes he'd adopted along the last few years a few strokes to the snout, then climbing up from the trunk with Vlad. He chowed down on the raw meat in the fridge, chuckling when he saw Amara had adopted Narcissa's habit of wrinkling his nose at what Harry was eating. Vlad slurped a couple of blood bags down, hissing as his fangs descended, stretching a little too much to look entirely human before he settled back to passable for a living creature.

"I'm ready when you are."

After all the dread and worry and planning and catastrophising, Harry suddenly found himself strangely calm. Like he'd bathed in Calming Draughts.

Either way, it was about to be _over._

Harry held out his hand, Vlad taking it without hesitation.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

-YDHP-

 **This became a massive lump of writers block that would not advance, and because I know this is already late and I don't know how much longer I'll be unable to brain brain brain...**

 **Here is my sorry excuse for an update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can only apologise, over and over!**

 **I started October/Kinktober thinking I could cope, and, well, I couldn't. And then I had a bit of a meltdown and writers block and just, everything all crashed down at once.**

 **But! I swear I will not abandon this story. It will get finished! And I appreciate all the patience you guys have had for me with the ups and downs and constant unreliability. Especially when you knew what was coming with last chapters ending. I can only apologise again, and offer this.  
**

-YDHP-

It was the sound that got him first.

Or rather, the lack of them.

Vlad landed them in Hogwarts, invisible and silent. The grounds looked _wrong._ An oppressive darkness sank down all around them, something more than simple night time. Harry knew it wasn't yet night back on home soil, though part of him missed that little tent in a Carpathian mountain. So the darkness they saw was artificial, a blanket over the magic around Hogwarts. Sealing them in, throwing them off.

Riddle seemed to have forgotten he was dealing with a night creature and his enhanced-senses mate.

They stayed where they stood, looking around, gauging. Harry could tell there were vampires around, back of his neck prickling as Vlad growled lightly under his breath. As the Chosen One, Vlad was unofficially in charge of all vampires. The ones they were about to face were traitors, though they did not yet know it. Of course, most people thought he and Harry traitors, and knew no better yet. Hogwarts loomed in the shadows, scant few windows lit up and nobody on the grounds save for them and Riddle's lot.

Harry realised why a second later - the headmaster was one of his. Squinting against the heavy magic, he saw the magical chains against the doors, trapping everyone inside. And though they had foolishly not yet tried, Harry gave it a go.

 _"Vlad. The castle is locked."_

Their bond was supposed to be one way, as Harry was human, but so far their relationship bucked almost every rule. He _felt_ Vlad's shock, but the vampire was more learned in telepathy than any other, and so he was able to answer Harry equally silently.

 _"Good. They can be safe."_

Aside from the madness in thinking that they could handle the entire army of Death Eaters and Riddle, just the two of them, plus whatever vampires and Merlin-only-knew what else Riddle brought to the fight - because he never fought fair - Harry had a secondary concern.

 _"And if he sends some in there? Creatures? Merlin, what if he just sets it on fire? They're trapped."_

Vlad's confusion was palpable, and Harry suspected his message didn't translate perfectly over the bond, but the gist got through.

 _"Fine."_

He knew Vlad was struggling to be back there. They were only a few feet from where he'd brought Dumbledore down and branded them both traitors. Being around such a mass of humans when his vampiric side was so hungry lately, after time with only Harry who could be bitten, Narcissa who wore stasis spray to deter him when it was bad and Amara who didn't smell like food, Vlad was out of practice at mastering both his magic and his thirst for more than a little while on shopping excursions.

 _"Do you know what tonight is?"_

 _"Should I?"_

 _"A full moon."_

Harry swallowed thickly. Vlad had already worked down the magic over the doors and hopefully other exits - the doors were locked, but he could open them with a snap of his fingers now if he was feeling dramatic.

 _"Ready?"_

 _"Ready."_

Vlad dropped their magic, and Harry realised only then that they were literally two against two hundred. Even so, they had advantages. Vlad had taken two Avada Kedavra direct hits, and Harry one himself. Both had immortality flowing through them in some way.

And they were there to end this, whatever it took.

"Dracula!"

"Hey Tom. Long time no see. I meant to write, but yanno, I got busy."

Vlad had already erected a shield spell around them both, but made no efforts to keep his voice down as Riddle stalked closer, fury pouring off him in waves. Harry, he wanted dead. Vlad? He wanted _destroyed._ Vlad had infilitrated and betrayed him. Tricked and stole. Taunted. Vlad lowered to a crouch, twisting to whisper quickly to Harry while the Death Eaters were momentarily braced for an expected attack.

"When I signal, split up."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

Harry rolled his eyes as Vlad turned back - trust him to be quite so melodramatic - and straightened up.

"Return my son!"

Vlad took a few steps closer, Harry watching the way several took a step back. He knew vampires circled him nearby, waiting for the time to pounce. But they would be chasing a wizard, not a little black bird.

Or in an emergency, several dozen feet of snake.

"Would that I could Tommy boy. Would that I could. But the crying drove me mad, so I tore his throat out and left his body for the worms. I could show you where, maybe you can get a few pieces."

For all that Harry knew his boyfriend was as good and loving and _not-evil_ as it was possible for him to be, the teen sure played a convincing psychopath. Harry could hear the smirk in his voice, see the laziness in his posture that told Vlad was not afraid to say this to Riddle's face, that he was willing to embarrass Riddle by broadcasting it. And on the lawns of Hogwarts, enemy to both those in front and behind.

He was right though - Harry didn't miss the signal. Riddle sliced through the air with his wand, but Vlad was already gone. Harry leapt up an instant later, disappearing amongst the darkness in his own night-camoflauged form. The vampires swooped in, but Harry was already several feet in the air, scenting Vlad gone left and veering right. Riddle swirled in place, _screaming._ It was animalistic, primal. And ridiculous, to Harry's mind. As if Vlad would ever hurt an innocent baby. He didn't even like biting young animals.

Landing at the edges of the trees, Harry stayed on his branch, twisting his ridiculously small bird head back and forth to scan the wooded area for threats. Sure enough, a few bulky, scruffy people waited, prowling. Waiting for the moon. They all looked up at the rustling of branches, but what was a bird in the woods other than possibly a tiny snack? Harry managed to bob along, fluttering his wings a little to appear more realsitic, eventually managing to get past the amassed wolves. There was nothing he could do about them for the moment.

"Find them! Bring Dracula alive. I want to dust him myself!"

 _The **hell** you will, gramps._

Harry slid down from the trees in his human form again, sneaking along behind the pack of confused, lost Death Eaters. About to decide how best to cut their numbers, even Harry was distracted by a sudden flock of tweeting, angry little birds raining down on hooded, masked heads. The birds were vicious, pecking angrily and as soon as they got knocked back, they returned twice as angry.

"Hope you enjoy the test run of these Caper-Canaries!"

Vlad laughed from nearby, and Harry knew a moment of pure love for that _mad_ vampire before remembering what he was meant to do. The birds were a distraction - charmed, not alive, and so they couldn't be killed - and Harry used it to bring down a dozen Death Eaters with silent Stunners and Impediment Jinxes, leaving a pocket of felled wizards to the mercy of another test product from the twins - pocket Devils Snare, already gleefully winding itself around the Death Eaters. It couldn't kill them, but it also couldn't be removed without the counter-spell.

Green, explosive lights sparked some twelve feet away, letting Harry know where Vlad and Riddle probably were.

"Potty!"

The baby-girl voice that sent sickening shudders down his spine made Harry turn around, facing the darker and criminally insane version of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Bella! Still bitter about being offered over to Vlad as a sex toy?"

Her bloodthirsty smile faded to a scowl, wand already out. Harry looked quite unarmed, save for his sarcasm.

"Orders are only to bring your pet leech back for the Dark Lord. You're fair game."

"So were you. You had his baby and you still have to grovel like a dog. He was willing to use you as a bargaining chip for Vlad to get to me. You're just an incubator, a means to an end. I was a prize. You are _nothing_ to him. I could dump your corpse at his feet and he'd step right over you."

Each insult hit home; once upon a time, Harry might have felt sorry for Bellatrix. Sold off to another psycopath, who - it was hinted at - had shared her with his brother. A dark family who would never have gotten her treated for instability. She never had much chance for redemption.

But that couldn't excuse everything she did. Had done. Would do again, given the chance.

At first, it had been for fun, for survival, for the act. But Harry had learned; anger made for sloppy fighters. Bella's curse went wide the instant Harry dodged, dropping a couple of Decoy Detonators at her feet for the seconds of distraction it bought him. She whipped around a second too late, meeting Harry's Disarming charm. He snapped her wand there and then, vindictive in his enjoyment as Bellatrix reacted to the loss of what was effectively another limb to most wizards. Harry did not doubt this woman incapable of channeling her magic through sheer rage, but the discarded pieces of twisted wood in his hands were lost in the underbrush in an instant. Before Bellatrix could think further, Harry transformed and flew up, seeing a much different scene to the one that had been there just before Bellatrix turned up.

Hogwarts had opened - he saw dark shapes flit toward the door, battered back by a shape Harry would recognise anywhere. The army of teachers were minor, but they had back up. Sirius and Remus were behind her, facing off against those behind McGonogall.

Everything seemed to tip at once - the artificial darkness above them shattered, though the beginning of evening it revealed was a danger in itself. There was a great groaning sound, creaking as Hogwarts opened its gates, allowing those who had been trying to get in access. Lights flickered along most of the windows, highlighting a pack of wizards with red hair leading the charge from the gates.

For a second, it stunned the Dark side into stillness and shock.

Then Harry felt the chills.

Dementors.

He aimed for the grass, uncertain his empty lungs could handle much - his bird form was stealthy and could fly, but the tiny system couldn't handle much in the way of trauma or injury.

Human-shaped Harry tumbled to the grass, sucking in a much-needed breath from a terribly vulnerable position. Vlad was at his side in a beat, his touch alone enough to dilute the power of Dementors over Harry's mind.

"Can you stand?"

He nodded; Vlad hauled him upright, legs thankfully holding him.

Around them, the fight swelled. A dozen silvery shapes cantered their way toward the Dementors, but it wasn't enough. They slowed, but didn't stop. Kept advancing, coming toward Harry and Vlad there in the middle.

"Get down!"

Vlad yanked Harry straight back down to the ground, purple blast burning twenty Dementors from existence. The roar that accompanied it was surreal, even more so when Harry recognised the purple-blast-shooter.

"Isn't that that dragon who you saved?"

"Yep. I don't know how he got here, but I'm not complaining. We need to protect him, distract the Death Eaters."

"How?"

Vlad frowned, then lit up with an idea Harry probably wouldn't like.

"Help the good guys. They trust you more."

A second later, Harry was watching a phoenix soar over their heads, flames trailing in his wake and scattering the concentrated pack of Death Eaters not yet brave enough to move from near Riddle. It was plenty distraction to let his draconic friend finish clearing the majority of Dementors with his dragon fire, allowing the next wave of Patronuses to knock them back entirely.

"Show off."

Turning, Harry dispensed spells left and right, ignoring several curses that hit him on the way until he found the Weasley twins flattening a couple of low-rank Death Eaters.

"Harry!"

"Hey. I'm warning you guys right now, that moon rise brings new problems."

They looked up, confused.

"It's a full tonight, and there's a pack waiting."

"Oh that's not good."

"I concur Fred."

"Quite."

"Well, good seeing you Harry"

"But your bat looks in need."

"Go!"

Harry heard several people notice him, several more yelling obscenities about him killing Dumbledore and siding with evil, but when Harry saw Vlad surrounded by a dozen Death Eaters, his focus zeroed in on that alone. He spied more familiar faces in a blur, running toward the closing dark circle... until a hand grabbed the back of his arm.

"Where you going in such a hurry?"

Vlad was behind him. Of course he was. A fanged smile flashed at him, but they were seperated by a bolt of green that narrowly missed them, Professor Flitwick and a Ravenclaw student but squarely took down Alecto Carrow.

"Is it friendly fire from the bad side?"

"Who cares? Time for a little fun."

Vlad held up his potion bag, and Harry got the message. Several of the potions were nonsense really - turning the ground slippy, filling the air with bubbles. A few others were a little spicier, explosive, flaming, and dangerous,. Harry launched a handful - Vlad opted to show off, hurling them one by one at vampire-speed. They had many more tricks, but the Weasleys had come prepared and Harry felt they were covered on that front.

"I'll distract Riddle until you're ready. I wish I could say otherwise, but the rest is up to you now Harry."

The vampire sighed, lamenting that for all he wished, he could not stop Harry from doing this. It _had_ to be done. The horcruxes were gone. Riddle would never be more vulnerable.

They would never have another chance to so thoroughly prove they were not really siding with 'evil'.

"I know."

Vlad gave Harry that deep, searching look.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

Now was not the time for a coming out. Though Harry would have cherished the look on Riddle's face forever. Harry let the invisibility spell slip over him, a second before Vlad shot across the grass to bait the madman who'd sought to tear their world - and their families - apart.

"Tommy boy! Come and get it!"

-YDHP-

 **Yeah yeah I can't write action, I know. Sorry 'bout that. Ready for next chapter? Promise it won't take nearly two months.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spending so long planning and building up to chapters can sometimes lead to a sort of wall around your brain, which you scream at because you're terrified of just ruining the entire story!  
**

 **Death and blood and violence pop up in this chapter!**

-YDHP-

Chaos continued to unfold all around him, though dozens of heads turned toward where Vlad was loudly calling out Riddle. The distraction cost both sides; Harry closed his eyes, not daring to see who might have fallen to unfriendly wands. Drawing in a deep breath, Harry felt the acrid taste and scent of magic, smoke and sacrifice flooding his senses until he had to shut them off for his own sanity.

Riddle would not be the first life Harry had taken, but the _impact_ of it all was so, so massive. His toxic, twisted grandfather, the leader of the Dark Side. This was what Harry had been essentially waiting for, being kept alive and trained for since his parents were killed when he was just a baby. The battle raging all around them? It was merely the true fight between Harry and 'Voldemort', just scaled up and out. Light holding back the darkness, but it was down to Harrry at the end.

The ground beneath them trembled, a thunderous noise like someone had slammed the worlds largest gong. Squinting against the auditory assault, Harry saw the magic zipping back and forth between Vlad and Riddle, unsure if the sound was meant to disorientate the vampire or simply the impact of powerful curse against powerful shield. Feeling the prickle on the back of his neck, Harry knew if he turned, he'd find vampires. Sending a mental apology to Vlad for even _knowing_ the spell, Harry turned on the spot, casting a concentrated Sun Charm that disintegrated half a dozen vamps in one burning blast. Extinguishing it before the UV could reach Vlad, Harry looked down at smouldering ash piles.

Where did their clothes go?

A laugh bubbled up in his chest, amused by his own utterly ludicrous thought occurring while Vlad was buying Harry time to prepare. His head sort of hurt. Everything was on a tipping point, a string over a flame. Harry had to put out the fire.

Lost in his own head for a minute, Harry stepped forward. One foot in front of the other. Could it really almost be over?

His low heart rate had risen, skin feeling tight, itchy. Harry mentally scolded his Basilisk side - now was _not_ the time to crave a bubble bath. Closing his eyes again, Harry took just a few seconds to centre himself, his mind overwrought, veering off in all sorts of bizarre directions to try and avoid dealing with the stress of what was about to come. Life in the mountains had been so secluded and oddly free...

A howl tore through the air, followed by another, and another. Harry looked up on instinct, saw the sight they'd hoped to avoid.

 _Moonrise._

"Silver!"

Obviously prepared for the moonrise and what it would bring, the Death Eaters all suddenly bore silver bands over their forearms. A very determined werewolf might be able to push through it, but why bother when so many easier kills awaited?

It quickly became clear that the vampires that had come along had forgotten to anticipate something; a werewolf, given the choice, would _always_ go for a vampire first. And that was precisely what happened, animal screams fading into the background as Harry ran toward where the battle between Vlad and Riddle had forced them both back, edging towards the line of trees that became the Forbidden Forest. Between Harry and them were still a few dozen Death Eaters...

He shifted, spreading his wings and flying over the chaotic mix of angry yells and bright lights, explosions and smoke and that unmistakable scream of aching, heartbreaking loss as someone else fell. Harry dipped dangerously to the left as a bolt of lurid pink magic missed him by less than three inches, something telling him the colour belied what was probably a devastating curse. The trees swallowed the small black bird amongst leaves and branches, a more effective camoflauge for him in this form than any other. Part of Harry wanted to shift to his _other_ form, just to see who would faint of shock when he stretched several dozen feet of scales along the grounds.

But now really wasn't the time.

"You will pay for what you stole from me! I'll wear your ashes as a trophy!"

Well, at least Harry knew where they were. Everything sounded different as a bird, but nobody else was yelling in such a specific way amidst the trees. Hopping tree to tree, he felt undeniable relief that Vlad's voice responded.

"You'll have to actually be able to get me first."

Harry changed back on a sturdy enough branch, clutching the tree trunk tightly with one hand as he waited for Vlad to have Riddle turned away from him. There was little doubt the vampire knew he was there, always able to sense Harry's presence. Sliding down to the ground, Harry felt the pulsing desire of his other form, desperate to come out. Doing his best to ignore it, Harry crouched, crept forward. Vlad pushed his hands outward from his body, the shockwave knocking Riddle backwards into a tree with a loud grunt of pain. Straightening up, Harry was there when Riddle regained his bearings.

"Let's finish this."

He was admittedly surprised by the opting for a physical attack - Riddle lunged rather than brandish his wand, though it was rendered pointless by Harry's heavy, strong frame. Harry only understood why a few seconds later.

At first, he thought the growl was Vlad, a warning. It wasn't.

A rather shaggy, scruffy wolf, moonlight barely reaching through the trees to highlight orange-brown fur, was the growling creature, advancing on Vlad with clear intent.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me."

What Vlad meant, Harry would have to ask later. A violently painful cutting curse tore through his clothing, penetrating only slightly against his scales but the malicious intent was keenly felt. The spellcasters face was very much shocked, a rare emotion flitting across the reptilian face for more than half a second.

"Why..."

"Oh, you never knew a thing about me _Tom."_

Lips pulling back into a snarl, there was a raw sort of curiousity buried under that rage. Harry shoved away the remnants of cotton from his torso, felt the right kind of nudge from his other form this time. The serpent coiled, ready, waiting.

"I beg to differ."

"You would. Remember that human woman? The one who wore the necklace?"

Crimson eyes widened, looking halfway to human himself for once.

"What?"

"Yeah. I know about her. I also know you got her pregnant. Do you know what her daughters name was?"

It was cathartic, in a way, getting this knowledge off his chest at last.

"You're lying."

"I _wish._ Her daughters name was Lily. Lily Evans. The future Mrs Potter. _My mother."_

One thing Riddle wasn't? Stupid. Rash and single-minded, certainly. Resistant to anything that did not suit his world view? Absolutely.

But even he couldn't ignore what Harry meant.

"Impossible!"

"Nope. _You_ took her life. Your own child. After you killed her mother, to cover up that fleeting minute of humanity you shared with her."

Harry felt oddly calm. Even hearing werewolf and vampire fight nearby, Harry could sense Vlad was alright, their bond stronger than ever in this pivotal moment.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"A little birdie told me. Well, actually, a massive snake told me, but that's neither here nor there."

"You took my Basilisk?"

"Nope. By knocking up my grandmother, you changed the lineage. When your spell backfired and basically killed you that night, I became Slytherin's heir. I just had to claim him" Harry held up his forearm, the scar from Samael's tooth evident even in the semi-darkness "didn't you notice the attacks at Hogwarts just kind of... stopped? I have Nagini too. Surprisingly docile with your soul ripped out of her."

The serpent tensed, hissing... almost as if it knew Riddle was about to snap.

Harry took the curse right in the chest, feeling like his ribcage had been caved in at point blank range from the green light. The tree behind him made an audible sound as his body's impact smashed into the trunk. Before he'd even fully processed the pain, Harry lunged back, body surging forward in a strike attack. If he'd not been running on pure instinct, he might've cringed at his actions as razor-sharp fangs sank into soft, human flesh. Venom coating his teeth meant that once tooth touched blood, the victim was done for. Pulling back, Harry spat the blood in his mouth out, wiping any residue away.

A pitiful, whimpering howl was the last sound the werewolf made as Vlad's hand tore through its chest, coming out soaked in dark blood as the wolf slumped. Only when Harry looked again did he see - the wolf became man again in death, and the man was barely more than a boy.

"Is that..."

"Weasley. I thought they killed him. Obviously, turned him, expecting to have a backup weapon with the natural instinct and equipment to kill me."

Frowning in disgust, Vlad flicked the blood from his arm rather ineffectively, waving some kind of cleansing charm over his skin as he stepped up to Harry's side. The venom was already wreaking its havoc as Riddle crumpled to his knees, then the ground, clutching his bleeding neck. Harry cocked his head, noticing there was something else coming out alongside blood, soft and wispy.

"Are they memories?"

"Let's find out."

Vlad stepped forward, vial in hand from seemingly nowhere. He knelt down, pressing the vial to the wisps and straightening up a few seconds later with a blood-smeared receptable, swirling thoughts trapped within as he capped it and pulled out his backpack, tucking it into the side pocket.

"Wonder what could possibly have come out of him."

Harry kept his eyes on Riddle. It seemed fitting he witness the mans final breath, after all the final breaths he'd caused to Harry's family thus far. It was harrowing and yet somehow comforting, that final gasping choke before he finally slumped, still. Harry almost buckled himself, legs going weak as the sheer _weight_ of what he'd seen hit him. Vlad dropped his bag and came to Harry's side instantly, holding him up, bracing him.

"Hey. Hey. It's ok."

"It's... he's..."

"I know. Breathe. It's done."

The vampires cool skin anchored Harry to that moment, under the moonlit sky with only corpses as witness to Harry's struggle. It felt oddly fitting, the power Samael imbued him with put to ending Riddle, who was the reason Harry was tied to Samael in the first place. Sort of full circle.

"We should... go back. There's more than just him."

"I know. But they'll have felt that. Look."

Vlad pulled down the collar of his top, exposing the fade of his Dark Mark. Harry hoped the followers would have stilled, reeling from the loss, but they really should head out and ensure that was the case. Harry would never forgive himself for losing people because he'd needed a minute to let his mind process that Riddle was _dead._

"Should we take their bodies back?"

"Riddle, sure. But Weasley's family already thought he wass dead. I don't think seeing him like _that"_ Vlad gestured to the dead, naked body, fist-sized hole in his chest "will do them any favours."

Harry nodded, reaching to squeeze Vlad's hand.

It crumbled between his fingers, the rest of Vlad going with it. As the vampire crumbled to dust, it cleared the way for Harry to see Bellatrix Lestrange, posture telling that she'd thrown something at Vlad. The dull thud as it landed amongst the glittering ash pile, Harry felt something akin to having a great hole carved from his body, left open and raw and _alone_ as the stake taunted him. The last thing Harry remembered before white-hot rage exploded through him was the feel of growth, stretching, and how very small and vulnerable Bellatrix looked to a Basilisk.

-YDHP-

 **See! It didn't take two months. Might not have been on time though...**


	18. Chapter 18

**My read count on this story has taken a real dive the last couple of months, and I don't know if its changing to (or trying to) fortnightly updates, or if I straight up fucked this story up. Eh. Guess we'll see.**

 **More deaths in chapter.**

-YDHP-

Somewhere, distantly, Harry heard screaming. Those sounds were all but lost in the screams of his mind, rebelling against the idea that after _everything_ they had been through to get there, after finding each other and knowing they would never have to lose each other...

Vlad was _gone._

Bellatrix knew one moment of pure shock amidst it all, seeing Harry vanish to be replaced by the mammoth serpent that coiled beneath his skin. And then she too, was gone, crushed between the powerful teeth in his jaw. Harry couldn't even wait to let his venom tear her to pieces, needing _something_ as an outlet for the gutting hole in his chest, heart torn out as Vlad disintegrated before his eyes. The crumbling of human to mere shreds was satisfying, but only for a second before Harry spat the mess out, hissing for lack of a better way to communicate his mourning, grief, loss.

Coiling himself up into loops, Harry formed a large protective pile of scales around Vlad's ashes. He didn't know what else to do. He'd never known his basilisk form could cry before, but drips of venom-tainted liquid oozed from his closed eyes, oddly warm and tingly on his snout before they splashed to the ground. The blades of grass they landed on blackened, died. A fitting metaphor, Harry supposed.

Low whinnies and feather-soft hooves announced their approach, most creatures fearful of the species he currently wore but Harry recognised the Thestrals without even opening his eyes. They were close with Vlad, he remembered, and their connection to death must have made the battle raging outside the Forest a beacon of despair they could sense.

Oh Merlin. The battle.

Harry knew he meant to go out there, but... what about Vlad?

A Thestral nudged his side with its snout, scratching at the floor, rippling its wings. There were lots of them... maybe they could watch over Vlad for a minute? Just until Harry could check nobody needed his help. Vlad would only have sent him out there if he was there to ask an opinion from.

"Will you stay here?"

The largest Thestral nodded, four of them lowering their front legs and spreading their wings, shrouding the ashes in shadow. One small Thestral wriggled between the adults, but before Harry could stop it, they were coming out with the stake Bellatrix threw, dragging it along the floor before kicking it away and gesturing with their tiny head toward Hogwarts. Harry got the message.

He was shirtless... oh. Right. Riddle's cutting curse. There was a fading red line down his chest, skin feeling tight and unusual after the freedom of stretching his scales. Everything felt wrong, from the air on his face to the sounds in the air. It all felt wrong without Vlad there. Their bond was never supposed to be two-way, but they had never really bothered with rules and Harry felt keenly empty without the vampire at his side.

Clutching Riddle's robe scruff in one hand, Harry waved his hand to cast a spell that would cover Weasley and Bellatrix in overgrowth and plant matter, just for the moment until he could come back and deal with them. Dragging his dead grandfathers corpse out with him, Harry surveyed the damage since he'd left. Many bodies lay on the ground, but even in the dark he could see more familiar faces than masked ones standing. The echo of death along the Dark Mark seemed to have stalled the Death Eaters some, halting them just enough to let the Light side gain an upper hand.

Harry stormed to the middle of the grounds, raising his wand and firing off the reversal spell he and Vlad had come up with to get rid of the Dark Mark in the sky. As much as it suited Harry's bitter, black mood, he was there to show that the fight was over.

Everyone stopped, turning toward where he stood, a calm eye in a chaotic storm clutching the body of the man who had brought this all to happen.

"HARRY!"

Several people were clearly relieved to see him alive. More still were heading toward him. A couple of the bad guys tried firing curses at him, but they glanced off his hardened skin and fizzled out against Harry's magic, his counterspells all binding and stunning types, bringing down what few still stood. A body impacted his, smelling of blood and curse-burns but completely familiar.

"Hermione."

"Harry! You're alive!"

Wand in one hand, Riddle in the other, Harry couldn't hug her back. Hermione pulled back, blood smudged down one side of her face - there was more on her jumper, but it wasn't hers - looking him in the face for several beats, then around him. Looking for-

"Where's Vlad?"

His heart squeezed so tight Harry thought it might stop. He tossed the body in his hand a few feet away.

"It's done."

"We wondered why they all seemed to stop for a minute, but-"

Hermione was cut off by a voice Harry _really_ didn't want to hear, someone he wasn't sure how to answer to.

"Where's Vlad?"

Ingrid didn't need a real answer - she could read it in Harry's face. Just as he could see any facade of pretending she didn't care for her 'annoying little brother' shatter as the reality hit Ingrid that he would never irritate her again. There was a UV burn on her arm, melting on the hole in her dress unmistakeable.

"I... who else did we lose?"

Harry couldn't even verbalise it, but it was explicitly implied when he said "who else", and a low, dark ripple ran through those who knew and cared for Vlad. Many more still thought of Vlad as a traitor, and probably thought he deserved it. If Harry thought too hard about _that,_ he'd be a Basilisk again. Without Vlad there to temper him, Harry felt the snake inside him pushing against the edges more already. Without the vampire, it seemed, Harry wasn't quite _human_ anymore. And for so long, Vlad had been crediting Harry with keeping the vampire beast at bay.

"A few students and about a dozen Order members. That's all I've seen... there's a lot to clear up."

His heart went again as Draco embraced him at last, the adoptive-brothers having been apart a while now and scared of what could have happened to the other. He wondered when would be an appropriate time to mention Narcissa. That sparked thoughts of Amara, and Harry realised he'd just killed _both_ of the little boys parents. Well, at least Amara was finally safe from them. He hugged Draco back until the human made a noise of pain, the lack of lycanthropy still in his system meaning Harry was infinitely stronger and could very really hurt his brother.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. So... Dark Lord is now Dead-Lord."

"Yeah... I only came out to see if anyone needed help and to bring... that. I'm going back."

Harry ran before anyone could stop him. Of course, Ingrid could easily outpace him, and followed. The Thestrals were still sentinel over Vlad's ashes, stepping back for Harry to drop to his knees next to his bond-mates remains, not wanting to leave Vlad on the ground but reluctant to touch them, to disturb them, for it to become so utterly _real._

"Who?"

"Bellatrix. I had just... Vlad was trying to ground me. We didn't notice her. Not until..."

Though few, if anyone, would ever believe it, Ingrid lowered on to one knee and squeezed Harry's shoulder. Actions of tactile comfort were few and far between with Ingrid, and Harry doubted she hugged more than three people a year. Including Vlad.

Well, now it would be two.

Hissing echoed in his chest, Harry's instinctive urges wanting him to take Vlad's ashes and go into his trunk, curl up with Samael and Lily and Nagini and stay a snake forever. Human emotions hurt too much. He'd done what he was meant to do. Riddle was dead.

And it had cost Harry far too much all over again.

Ingrid was the one who finally leant down, holding something in her hand that Harry presumed was the standard practice of placing a vampires remains in an urn of some kind. He almost stopped her, but figured if anyone had the right to interfere on Harry's moment of mourning, it was Vlad's sister. Before she could cast her magic to lift them and encase them, a flash of fire filled both their visions.

"Fawkes?"

The phoenix gave an indignant sort of hooting noise, or as close as a phoenix trill was capable of, landing on the grass and giving both Ingrid and Harry a look Harry could only describe as judgemental. Something niggled at his brain, but Harry was still too griefstricken to really process any thoughts, watching as Fawkes nudged away Ingrid's hand.

"What are you doing you pesky bird? You're not making a nest out of my brother."

Wait... phoenix ashes... that was important.

Making his sort-of-hoot again, Fawkes hopped over and flapped a wing at Ingrid to get her to back up, then leant forward and began to peck and burrow his head into the ash pile. Harry wondered if that was some sort of bizarre phoenix ritual, mourning a lost one.

Then he remembered.

Phoenixes were never _lost._

As the realisation hit him, the most pitiful, pathetic little chirruping noise crept up to Harry's ears. Ingrid gasped, and Harry probably did too, leaning down to brush at the ashes so very carefully, until finally he unearthed what Fawkes was looking for...

 _A baby phoenix._

-YDHP-

 **(I know this was short, but there's a reason for that). I have plans jotted out for Years Seven and Eight, but I am sorta wondering if there is any point in doing them rather than just working on finishing this story off at year six. It's not just the lack of interaction I get from readers, it's the feeling I have that nobody really** ** _loves_** **this story anymore, and why am I working so hard to create something nobody is really in to?**

 **If I opt to continue properly, Year Six will end at Chapter 20. If I don't, it'll be more like 25.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Basically I completely burnt out my brain and I have been struggling to write** ** _anything,_** **not just this and I've been so out of it I had no idea this had been not-updated for like a month.**

 **I** ** _super duper!_** **appreciate all the nice reviews you guys left for me about loving this story, I hope everyone had a good holiday season and lets hope 2019 brings better fanfiction?**

 **As to a comment someone made about schooling? Regardless of where they are, the year number is a marker for how long the story takes place over. They haven't been at Hogwarts educationally speaking for the entirety of year six, but it's still... Year Six, if that makes sense?**

 **Here we go!**

-YDHP-

Merlin, he was tiny. Harry could enclose the small critter entirely within his hand, though instead he cradled the baby phoenix to his chest in both hands, heart twisting at the pathetic sounds and feeling talons settle against his shoulder. Fawkes keeping watch over his kin, presumably.

Ingrid leant over, needing to see the proof of her brothers form for herself. Harry let her, but cradled him close again after. It was a little backwards dejavu - the first time Harry transformed into his Animagus form, it had been an accident, and Vlad had had to carry his tiny bird self through the snow.

"What... how..."

"I don't know. I don't care. I am just glad he's _alive_ somehow."

Ingrid nodded in agreement, letting out a shuddering breath that sounded alien from her usually stone self. By the time everyone else had caught them up, her facade was a little steadier; she knew that Vlad was around in _some_ form.

"Is that.."

"I thought-"

"What?"

Their voices overlapped, grief and relief in equal measure as people took in the ashes on the floor, the guardian Thestrals, the tears still damp on Harry's cheeks and the miniscule baby bird Harry held to his chest.

"I don't know. It's _Vlad,_ but... I don't know."

If Vlad only survived in his phoenix form, and Harry was now going to have to live forever with a feathered companion, he didn't care.

If it took _years_ for Vlad to return to who he'd been only hours ago, Harry didn't care. He'd raise him if he had to.

It was only then Harry realised he didn't know nearly enough about phoenix biology, let alone what the mix of a half-human vampire might do to that. Vlad would know. Vlad knew everything. Harry wondered if Vlad could have predicted that he'd survive his own staking. Another pathetic _chirrup!_ sounded, Fawkes growing irate on his shoulder.

"Ingrid, get that for me? Might need to make a nest for him."

The vampire lifted the ashes from the ground and placed them in the urn, letting it levitate alongside Harry as they all stood in the Forests edge, waiting for Harry to decide what to do it seemed.

"So, this might be a bad time to bring it up, but uh, we saw a Basilisk?"

"That was me."

Someone gasped; Harry was too distracted by his bondmate to care if he had forgotten someone nearby who didn't know about his other form. Not everyone knew about Vlad's phoenix form, but it was likely going to get out now. Harry knew there were bodies nearby to deal with, but they could wait. The Forest and the Thestrals could hold them for now. He had Vlad to take care of. Ingrid had spotted Vlad's backpack, picked it up when she saw Harry look toward it.

"Where to?"

"Uh. Fawkes? Where should we take him?"

People would undoubtedly have question. Dozens. Maybe hundreds. Harry ignored them all, walking through the crowds and noise and madness, looking only between baby and adult phoenix as Fawkes led them, trailing through Hogwarts with an entourage he barely noticed until they were stood at the entrance to the Headmasters office. Harry turned to the others, sighing inwardly.

"Go find out whats going on. See that all the bad guys are caught or dead or gone. Help with the Healers. There's nothing to be done for me and Vlad right now, and I need time before the world catches up to me."

"You got it Harry."

"Take care of... him."

"I will."

Even Ingrid went; she was an excellent Healer, and quick and strong and desperate to do something to distract from _feelings_ to boot. So Harry, Vlad and Fawkes circled the staircase alone, the urn of ashes added to Fawkes' perch, forming a thick nest that Harry reluctantly lowered Vlad in to. The baby bird seemed to settle enough, flapping tiny wing-shapes and twittering a little before stilling, save for the minute rise and fall of his little chest, the soft sounds of breathing.

Harry slumped into the nearest chair, eyes flickering around for paper and writing implement. The portraits of past headteachers were watching, silent and curious, as Harry located what he needed and scrawled out a note.

"Take this to Narcissa. Don't bring her back yet. I don't have the energy."

Without Vlad's Apparating capabilities, Fawkes alone could reach into the warded tent where the captive and the child resided. He thought she might have a portkey out, but it was for dire emergency only, and she was supplied enough that it could wait. Harry just wanted to ensure she knew _to_ wait.

"Harry?"

The Dumbledore portrait was first to break its silence after Fawkes flamed out, Harry shuffling his chair closer to where he could hear phoenix-Vlad sleeping.

"It's done. Riddle's dead. I don't know who else we lost. Bellatrix ashed Vlad, but he... Merlin, he clung on somehow."

Fawkes came back with a scribbled reply, one that made a laugh bubble in Harry's chest for a brief second, a crack in the weighty block he'd had to surround his feelings with so he didn't explode or shift back to Basilisk form. His other form would probably fit in the cavernous office, but that would be a _lot_ of explanations to make.

There would be a lot of explanations to make anyway. To the public, he and Vlad had murdered Dumbledore, joined the Dark Side - Harry possibly against his will - then reappeared a bunch of times at Riddle's side, doing Dark Side things. Then done a bunk from the Dark Side, disappeared from sight, occasionally reappeared to a select few... only to turn up for the Final Battle on Hogwarts grounds.

Yeah, Harry expected a lot of people were confused.

"Harry!"

He recognised the voice, knew the office would only let a few people in - the decor alone told Harry the new 'Head' Riddle appointed hadn't gotten in there, without the lacking feel of oppressive darkness he'd gotten used to from Riddle and his followers.

"Professor."

McGonogall took him in, looking Harry over as though expecting more injury. Then her eyes slid to either side, looking for the vampire she expected to be attached to his side.

"Where's Vladimir?"

"He's over there."

Harry pointed, and it was clear as day she thought him barking for a minute, only to actually _look_ and see the little phoenix.

"He... good heavens!"

"Yeah. So, how is it out there?"

"Sheer madness."

"Good thing you're here. Pretty sure you're acting Headmistress right now. Hogwarts is your responsibility. I wonder how long before the Ministry comes along to arrest me for Dumbledores murder and demand to question Vlad, all while being really mad they can't prosecute him because they are bat-shit _terrified_ of vampires."

Tutting, McGonogall glanced around.

"Yes... well, I have Albus' memories, should the painting alone fail to convince. And there are multiple copies scattered around. You were prepared for this, weren't you?"

She addressed said portrait, and Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"Quite so. And what of the child?"

"Amara? He's fine. He's safe."

McGonogall left him alone after a few more minutes, obviously having a lot to get on with now she was in charge of finding some semblance of _sense_ amidst chaos, and magic only knew what else. Harry meandered around the assorted bookshelves, fingers idling along the spine of one particular title when he saw it.

"You may take the book Harry."

Dumbledores voice made him jump, lost in the reverie of thought, but Harry took the book about phoenixes down. It was rare, old, probably almost entirely unique in its knowledge of the rare and mystical birds. But since Vlad was a bird, Harry couldn't presently ask his know-it-all boyfriend for answers.

According to the book, a normal phoenix would be full-sized adult within a week, depending on the individual. But Harry had no idea if that would ring true for a part-vampire phoenix, or a part-human vampire who was also part... rubbing his head, Harry put the book aside again quickly. The memories Vlad drained from Riddle's bitten throat were in the backpack still, as was the trunk containing Harry's reptilian companions. He might visit the snakes soon, but the memories could wait.

Even if Vlad became a full adult phoenix in a few days, there was no telling if he'd be able to change back. Ever. He'd accept Vlad in whatever form he came back to Harry in, of course.

But the _not knowing_ would drive Harry bananas in the interim.

"Harry?"

He heard Draco's voice, almost told the blond to leave but a familiar, long-missed scent hit him and Harry's voice seized in his throat. After a minute, the door opened, admitting familiar faces.

"Harry!"

Raven, taller and sweeter and utterly beautiful, tottered along the floor toward him and Harry all but threw himself down to meet her.

"Oh my god, I've missed you little one."

Bertrand was close behind, frowning as he looked around before spotting the phoenix nest, approaching warily.

"Fascinating."

"Thank you for bringing her here."

It was all he could say, emotions thick in his throat as he saw the beaming smile he had been fighting to protect. Her curly hair was perfectly chaotic, waving around in her excitement as she squeezed Harry around the neck.

"You're welcome. She has missed you greatly."

Harry sank down to the ground, just _staring_ at Raven for a minute. He remembered when she was much smaller, vowing to himself he'd fight to make the world safer for her to grow up in. He'd kept that promise, and there she was, grinning toothily, ringlets falling in her face as she patted Harry.

"Where Vlad?"

"Vlad... he uh... he's gone away for a little while."

"Come back?"

Harry nodded.

"He will. Eventually. Hey, go say hi to Draco for a minute, yeah?"

Reluctant as he was to give her up, he wanted to ask the next best thing when it came to obscure magics and vampires, since he couldn't ask Vlad. Bertrand seemed to know he was to be quizzed, glancing to where Draco and Raven were greeting each other warmly.

"So... what do you think?"

He looked older. It hadn't been that long, but Bertrand appeared to have aged a little. Perhaps from concern? Harry would ask later. Maybe. Frowning in thought, the vampire considered the mingled ashes, the sleeping chick.

"I think... nothing like this has ever come to pass before, but if Vlad had the means to survive his own slaying, then the Chosen One will not simply be destined to lead the vampries out of the shadows from a phoenix perch."

Harry nodded, watching him sleep again. He'd probably be doing a lot of that.

"I hope you're right."

"I should get Raven back for now. I would not want to explain her to anybody, but Draco was insistent and I felt you deserved a boost."

It had only been a precious few minutes with his baby sister, but Harry felt rejuvenated, ready to face off with the world again now he'd been reminded what all the fight was for, and with the quiet certainty that he would have his bondmate back in _some_ shape or form.

He wouldn't have to be alone for all eternity. The humans waiting for answers outside could have him for a few minutes.

-YDHP-

 **Since there's going to be a Year Seven, I thought I'd round off Chapter 20/Year Six with answers and such. So... hopefully not such a long gap, but see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this took so long, but between writers block opposing needing to have this finished** **, and then I had an emotional meltdown about the HTTYD3 release and there was just general chaos in life, and yeah I fell behind.**

 **Here we go, Year Six Finale!**

-YDHP-

Being trapped as a phoenix must be frustrating, Harry mused. He'd been trapped in his animagus form for not much time at all, but he'd not just been killed at the time like Vlad had.

"Look after him Fawkes. I need to deal with some human stuff, but I won't be long. You'll protect him won't you?"

Fawkes chirped. Harry figured that meant yes. Hunting around for something to put on rather than go back out there half naked as well as covered in Merlin only knew what remnants of battle, he tugged on a jumper that definitely fit him better a month ago. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry braced himself to go back out and face the people beyond the door. He knew he wasn't truly _alone_ , that Vlad wouldn't be far, but Vlad always seemed to know what to say, could always keep Harry's head straight.

Honestly, Harry would settle for not accidentally transforming into a basilisk or getting arrested. Anything else while he dealt with questions was a bonus. Casting a longing glance to the nest, he saw Fawkes on his perch, keeping watch over the sleeping vampire-phoenix baby...

Harry felt a headache coming on.

He was swarmed on sight, but Harry's eyes were searching, seeking familiar faces, needing to know friends had lived. His mind was still catching up, but there were no swathes of yowling mourners he could see, though several were missing and Harry deeply hoped they were just helping with Healing the injured or capturing the bad guys still.

Somewhere along the lines, official looking people had arrived. Harry was, technically speaking, a fugitive from the law. So he guessed their arrival and interest in him wasn't a surprise. He almost reached for Vlad on instinct, but there was still that aching hollow - Vlad might have _survived,_ but their bond had been severed when he'd been staked and Harry felt _empty,_ lost without that sense of the vampire entwined with his soul.

"Mr Potter, you'll need to come with us."

Harry could see them looking for Vlad; the vampire terrified the Ministry, with the power he commanded and the backing of the Vampire High Council in species if nothing else. And his refusal, in general, to let anyone threaten Harry was well-known.

"No, I really won't. Ask whatever you want to ask here, I'm not being disappeared into the Department of Mysteries."

It wasn't Vlad, but he soon had a vampire at his side in the form of Ingrid, who had that strange effect of both attracting and terrifying most mortal men. There was discontented mumbling - all of it audible to both non-humans, but they didn't know Harry was part reptile, and seemed to forget vampires had super hearing.

"You murdered Dumbledore and joined the Dark Lord-"

"No, I really didn't. Well, I sorta joined Riddle, but not because I was evil. As to Dumbledore's death, I didn't kill him. Vlad did. Because Dumbledore _asked_ him to."

Everyone was beginning to listen in - many undoubtedly wondered about the events in question, but hadn't seen fit to intercede when Harry and Vlad turned up in clear opposition to Riddle, who everyone was undoubtedly happy to be rid of.

"That's utterly ludicrous!"

"Well, you could ask him. Headmasters portrait."

McGonogall was close by; Harry was relieved to see her.

"Or you could ask me. And several others whom Albus dispensed memories to, prior to his death, specifically for this occasion. I should know; I disagreed fiercely on the matter of his asking such a thing of a teenage boy."

"You mean a teenage _vampire?"_

Harry dimly remembered Vlad letting on that his species had been outed by their wanted posters, but it hadn't seemed important at the time - they were on the run anyway, and he'd be outed eventually regardless. He wondered how many people were surprised to realise that meant Ingrid was a biter too.

"OK. I am going to explain this _once,_ and nice and slow so you get it" after so long not having to tolerate idiots in the mountains, Harry lacked patience for them now "The Triwizard Tournament, remember that? Riddle used it to try and recruit Vlad, so he could get to me. I think initially he wanted Vlad to kill me or deliver me to my death, but Vlad's too stubborn. So Riddle gave him like, a year? To convert me. The task to prove I'd been turned was killing Dumbledore. Dumbledore was already dying, and he asked Vlad to do the deed, so we could get close to Riddle, and destroy him from the inside. We spent _months_ in that hell-hole, doing things we never wanted to do to maintain the illusion, but I **guarantee** we saved more lives than we cost there."

"You were seen at the site of many attacks."

Harry rolled his eyes. What had he _just_ said?

"Yeah, Riddle got suspicious. Vlad did his best to protect me, but we had to make a token effort to maintain cover. You might have heard we did a bunk from Riddle a while back. We were on the run from both sides for a while too, until this" Harry gestured around them "came about."

Running a hand through his hair with a deep sigh, Harry resisted the urge to stretch out, lest he taste the temptation of his other form. So far, barely anyone seemed to have noticed his little switcheroo in the Forest. Best he kept it that way.

"Look. I killed Riddle. The Dark Lord is dead. Most of the Death Eaters too. I did your job for you, both quicker and more efficiently. I realise you might still have a Death Eater for a boss, so thats why two of you are giving me that 'can we kill him' look. I've answered all you need to know. Professor, do you have those memories to hand? They aren't the only copy, by the way. In case you thought of _losing_ them."

A warm body impacted his, even though she'd seen him earlier Hermione was clearly going for dramatics, or she was just so emotional to see him there and alive again. She was soon followed by Fred and George, who hugged him too. Harry didn't miss the implication as several more of his friends and chosen-family joined him - they were circling him, protecting him, showing that he wasn't a lone, easy target just because Vlad wasn't there.

And that they _believed him,_ that they didn't think he'd truly abdicated to darkness. It was a silent confirmation, taking a stand at his side against the Ministry, who were struggling but clearly keen to find a way to get Harry after all the effort they put into maligning him in the months gone by. His whole 'innocence' thing had probably ruined several PR stunts.

Merlin, he'd caught Vlad's cynical attitude for politics.

"And what of the child? We know it was born. Where is it?"

He'd have asked how they knew, but then Harry remembered several Death Eaters served Riddle and the Ministry... there would need to be a serious clean up done sometime.

"Nowhere you'll find it. Both the parents are dead anyway."

Harry wouldn't let them within a mile of Amara. They'd gone through too much to save him. Feeling his body wish to be back with his mate, even if he couldn't feel him at that moment, Harry began shuffling, wondering if he'd get followed if he ran for it. Probably.

"Shouldn't you guys be... oh, I don't know, rounding up the rest of Voldie's minions?"

"An excellent point George. What are you still doing here? Either take the memories and go, or help."

"Leave Harry alone!"

Smiling inwardly, Harry watched Aurors shuffle about, obviously annoyed they weren't going to be able to seperate Harry and arrest him on the sly. McGonogall handed over the vial of memories, told them if they wished to talk to the Headmaster portrait then they had to put it in writing, before sending them out of _her_ school. Harry could have hugged her.

"I need to get back."

"Go. We'll block the door til you've escaped."

"You have Vlad's old two way diary?"

Ingrid asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah."

"Go hide away, I'll use that to keep in touch. You deserve a break while he... recharges."

Ingrid was putting an awful lot of faith in Harry to watch over her brother, and Harry swore to himself he wouldn't disappoint. Heading back up to the Headmasters office with McGonogall in tow - it was her office now, technically - Harry looked for his bag, shouldered it.

"Fawkes, can we move him safely? Just to the tent. I need to get away from all... _this,_ but I won't go without him."

After a minute, the phoenix trilled, shuffled around his perch and gestured with his head. It would have been much easier with Vlad to understand the bird.

"You want... we have to move the perch with the nest on? Can you do that? Safely?"

Fawkes nodded, ruffling his feathers before hopping up.

"If you need me, Ingrid can get hold of me pretty easy but I need... I'll come back when Vlad is back."

Merlin only knew what she thought of the whole thing, but damn if she didn't take it in her stride.

"I understand Harry. This has been a truly tough time for you both. Just promise to check in so I know that you're safe?"

"I will. Ready when you are Fawkes."

This particular phoenix had less tolerance for Harry's Basilisk-ness, but he obviously understood Harry was protecting his kin, the sleeping baby bird.

"Oh, hang on" Harry crossed to the desk, grabbed the phoenix book "I might need this. I'll bring it back."

A minute later, a flash of flames carried the creature group to the tent, much to the consternation of Narcissa. Moving the phoenix perch so it wouldn't get walked in to, Harry left Fawkes to resume guarding his fellow phoenix, slumping into a chair and heaving a great sigh.

"Well?"

"Well... Riddle is dead. Bellatrix is also dead. Several others too... I'm not sure the total. Can I fill you in on it all later? I'm _exhausted."_

"Of course. Tea or food before you rest?"

Harry accepted a mug of tea, and Narcissa let him sit in silence to drink it, the only noise coming from Amara napping in the next room. He was incredibly glad she wasn't demanding her freedom too, because Harry did _not_ have that kind of energy in him for that kind of explanation to everyone else just yet.

It felt... off, wrong to go and climb into bed without Vlad, though Fawkes kindly let him bring the perch along with him, so Vlad was nearby and Harry could at least kind of settle. It wasn't nearly as restful as sleeping with Vlad was, but it was rest enough to keep him going Harry supposed. Chick-Vlad was awake, definitely bigger than Harry remembered and the little chirruping sounds were a little stronger. He held out a hand, relieved that Vlad was strong enough to hop up, nuzzling Harry's fingers, preening when cradled close under Fawkes' beady gaze.

"I'm just checking on him. I know he needs you for now."

Being as gentle as possible, Harry ran his fingers over the scant feathers starting to show, knowing that within a day he ought to have his colour back but unsure what else came after. Resolving to read that phoenix book and hopefully get some food in his grumbling stomach - Basilisk metabolism waited for neither man nor bird - he placed Vlad back in the ashes gently, ensuring a snug fit to keep his little body warm.

There was an irony there when he was tending to a vampire, surely.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, about ten hours. I was starting to worry you had some hidden injury."

Ten hours? Blimey, Harry must have really needed the rest. He'd had a fair bit of emotional upheaval, and put his body through some things. And no wonder he was so hungry.

"Sit."

Harry sat, bemused, as Narcissa fussed about making him tea and breakfast, though he doubted it was actually morning. He wondered if this was a peculiar way of her showing she'd come to care for Harry, though he dared not ask her. She knew his portion sizes, piled on the meat and mushrooms and Harry devoured it happily, stomach settling and his energy feeling somewhat rejuvenated.

"How's Amara?"

"Napping, I expect him awake fairly soon to eat though."

Nodding, Harry finished the rest of his tea, cup immediately filled by a slightly antsy Narcissa. Feeling as refuelled as he was ever going to until Vlad was back with them, Harry invited her to sit with him and began to elaborate on everything; by that point, she already had enough on them that Harry didn't worry telling her more was a risk of betrayal. Vlad had saved her in the heat of the moment, but forced together by circumstance, they'd slowly come to cohabitate and Harry supposed he did care in return for the woman in a way. He'd seen her with Amara, knew that there was a mother in there somewhere, even if she'd had the chance to truly raise Draco stolen from her piece by piece.

He and Vlad had already agreed Amara was _their_ responsibility, the only way to be certain the boy would grow up safe, but he could tell Narcissa would want to be in the boys life all the same. Harry didn't see why he would need to stop that.

Speaking of Amara, he was awake. Narcissa headed through to get him up while Harry checked in on Vlad, scribbled a message out to Ingrid that everything was going as well as could be expected his end. She relayed that the Ministry had come looking again, but absolutely nobody had any idea where to find him - even the Weasley twins only knew Romania, and the Ministry weren't going to be checking the mountains anytime soon.

"Hey little guy!"

Amara beamed at Harry, reaching to be held in the interim while Narcissa prepared his food. Harry realised that he'd taken the life of both of Amara's biological parents since they last saw each other, but there was only the usual childish excitability.

"I promise we won't let you get taken away. You have the worlds most overprotective vampire on your side Amara, and he won't let you be judged by who made you before you're even a person."

"It's so difficult to believe where he came from."

Harry shrugged at Narcissa, shifting Amara a little higher on his hip.

"Vlad is the son of Count Dracula, and you've seen him with Amara."

"True, I suppose. Shall I take him?"

Harry relinquished the infant so he could be fed, sitting down to flick through the phoenix book, scouring the pages on development after a burning day as the closest approximation for what had happened to Vlad.

"He seems to be on track with this so far, so I think we're looking at under a week. But obviously, that's a guess. I'm _hoping_ it doesn't take any longer."

"Well, we have the provisions to see us through for that length of time. Although without your pet apparator I imagine you'll have to go without Muggle fast food."

"I'll live. I might go out and hunt properly anyway later, I'll need to feed my snakes tomorrow."

"So long as you clean up the blood. Oh good god I have been living with you messy boys too long."

Harry laughed.

"I'm not entirely sure what we'll actually _do_ with you when we leave. I didn't really get a chance to tell Draco about all this. Vlad's better with that sort of thing and he understands the magic that was on you much better than I did."

Narcissa stiffened, obviously having been ignoring that thought for herself.

"Yes, I suppose I have a lot to make up for with my son. How... how is he?"

"He's fine. He and Hermione are both fine. I think, once the dust settles, he'll be open to rebuilding with you, but... a lot has changed while you were gone. He's a different man now. You're not going to be meeting a little boy who needs his mommy."

"I know. I have missed so much."

Harry felt for her, he truly did.

"You still have a chance though. If _this_ " he indicated her "is who you really are... then I think Draco will definitely give you the chance."

Leaving Narcissa to process - and deal with Amara's messy eating - Harry headed back to his room with his book, figuring it would at least pass a little time. Vlad was sleeping, resting and growing all the while.

He checked in with Ingrid, ate and slept and jogged out on the mountain to burn off anxious energy, each day dragging out and Harry found himself sleeping an incredible amount each day - he normally didn't need _much_ sleep, but either he wasn't resting so well without Vlad, or something was shifting. He felt fine otherwise, missing-boyfriend-notwithstanding, so he figured it was the Vlad thing.

Stretching out in the thin air, Harry shifted forms, slithering along to hunt out something to eat. He basked in the freedom of his Basilisk shape, scales practically singing at being let out from under the human skin that held them, chilled air blowing past him and carrying the scent of prey. Harry darted out, taking down some warm, living creature and swallowing it whole. He waited for the skeletal return, coughed up the bones - the only downside to feeding in this shape - and shifted back, stomach pleasantly full.

A couple of human-shaped pounces later, Harry's venom had brought down the sufficient meals for his familiars, floated back across to the tent, dropped down in his trunk with a promise to visit once he'd cleaned up before Narcissa skinned him alive. He definitely heard serpentine laughter.

Taking care of the mess, Harry checked Narcissa was alright to be alone, checked on Vlad and then dropped down into the trunk, heading to the artificial outdoor space and transforming again, sighing happily as his body relaxed anew. The others came to lie with him, touching scales or tails and just relishing the company. It eased the loneliness for a little while, waiting for Vlad to come back to him.

Five days in, Harry was starting to fret. Vlad's growth seemed to have halted, and he wasn't _done_ yet. Fawkes seemed unconcerned, but for all Harry knew his occasional trills were frantic warnings Harry couldn't understand. Slumping on the bed, his eyes eventually fluttered closed, shattered by the constant waiting and wishing to just sleep the time away. It seemed to work, Harry's consciousness returning to him a slow, jerky haze, the room around him pitch black.

Well, pitch black save for some glowing red eyes directly above him.

The eyes belonged to a body, his vision straining to pick out details before the familiar scent hit him at last.

"Vlad!"

-YDHP-

 **I was going to do Year Six and Seven seperately, but then I realised I'd miscalculated this story timeline and it's only like, February? So I might add an extra chapter or two to Year Six, but I'll definitely let you guys know if Seven is going here or up alone.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yeah February sorta revolved around HTTYD3 and my brain didn't wanna do much else..**

 **Anywho! On we go.**

 **Chapter contains vampires being vampire-y and some blood/death.**

-YDHP-

Harry tapped his wand on the candle at his bedside, casting a flickering but _harmless_ light upon the vampire. Vlad looked... different, somehow. He stretched, contemplating Harry with a very animal-like curiousity, climbing up on the bed in a half-crawl and leaning over Harry.

"Vlad?"

He sniffed Harry, a low rumble sounding in his chest.

"Mate."

Harry nodded, relieved Vlad recognised him in some way. He'd been worried, with no real sense of what to expect, that Vlad might come back with no memories, might come back and just not be Vlad. Obviously the recognition of Harry was only one drop in the pools of Vlad's mind, but it was a start. Still reeling with the fact Vlad was in front of him, solid and human-shaped rather than smoking, dusty remains or a half-grown baby phoenix, Harry could only stare at the pale face, eyes still glowing red and fangs visible, for several minutes.

"Yeah. It's me, Harry. How... how do you feel?"

Vlad's head tilted, frowning.

"Feel? I... thirsty."

Thinking of Narcissa beyond the door, Harry feared letting Vlad leave. At least until he'd been fed. Harry tipped his neck, offering. Vlad frowned.

"No. Mate."

"It's ok. You can feed on me."

Vlad seemed incredibly base, more like the beast within than Harry remembered him being before. He leant down and inhaled, letting out a shuddering, breathy growl. Harry barely braced before fangs sank into his throat, glad he knew from Samael that he _could_ feed Vlad that way. Vlad moaned weakly, pressing closer, sucking harder, Harry waiting to feel dizzy before he nudged at Vlad slightly. Even as the vampire pulled back, Harry could feel his own innate magic working, balancing the blood loss quickly and he marvelled at how he seemed almost custom-made as the vampires mate.

"Did I... hurt you?"

"No, I just have a finite amount of blood I can give up. We can go hunt animals if you're still thirsty."

He already felt better, dizziness fading. Vlad licked the mess on his mouth, nodding.

"Put your sunblock on?"

The vampire frowned, confused. Did he remember he could use magic? Glad he'd remembered the spells himself, Harry applied sun protective charms to Vlad, dug out a bottle of his skin cream for it too and watched the vampire sniff at it, clearly trusting Harry's word that it was safe. He gripped Vlad's hand tightly, bracing and relieved to see despite the fracturing of the bond when Vlad was slain, he still relaxed at Harry's touch.

"There are people in this tent with us. Are you going to be alright?"

"Stay?"

"Always."

Vlad smiled. His fangs changed his smile, but it was still _Vlad._ They headed out, Harry very wary as he watched Vlad look all around them, rubbing his eyes. Narcissa was up, as was Amara, both wide-eyed for Vlad but Narcissa picked up on Harry's subtle head-shake, lifting Amara from his chair and moving a few steps back from the teen boys.

"Is he..."

"I think his mind is still rebuilding, but he recognised me right away. I'm taking him out to eat. Vlad" Harry tugged his arm "this is Narcissa, and Amara. They are friends, ok?"

Vlad eyed them curiously.

"Human friends?"

"Yes. You have lots of human friends."

It looked as though he'd have his work cut out for him. Was Harry going to have to entirely rehabilitate Vlad? Recreate the friendly, caring half-human of before? He'd do it, happily, but it was slightly daunting to contemplate all the same. Vlad stayed next to Harry, but he leant forward and sniffed at the air, curious. A low rumble in his chest and the flicker in his eyes was a little disconcerting, so Harry continued on with taking Vlad to find something to drink, because _this_ Vlad clearly recognised Narcissa as an available meal.

"Come on."

A tug at his wrist had Vlad following him, eyes softer when they focused on Harry. It was that, above anything else, that convinced Harry Vlad was still in there. Maybe his body simply healed before his mind did. The sun wasn't too bright, but the vampire hissed, frowning before he realised the magic was protecting him.

"Safe?"

"With the spell and the sunblock, you can be out when it's light. One stops you exploding, the other stops you smoking. Come on, I smell a few bears. You like bears."

"I do?"

Harry wanted to transform, to stretch his scales along the rocks but thought perhaps that might shock the already-confused vampire. So he stayed human-shaped, following the scent to a sleeping adolescent bear. Vlad barely waited, leaping at the bear and biting into it aggressively before the animal knew what hit it. He dropped the bear seconds later, already peering around for more with blood down his front. Harry grimaced as he stuck his hand into the bear, distorting the bite marks the way Vlad usually would have.

"Vlad?"

He looked up, saw Vlad had disappeared. Harry felt a sickening twist in his stomach as he heard a very _human_ scream, following the scent of vampire and found a sight he'd been dreading almost sixty feet down. Vlad stood over the corpse, eyes black and face smeared with blood. The attire said mountain climber, and it wasn't like daylight vampires were considered a risk, even in Romania where vampire legend was most commonly believed.

"Not friend."

Harry couldn't have a crisis there and then; he had to get Vlad back to the tent before he posed any further risk.

"Right. Are you done? We should get back."

Vlad was surprisingly compliant and dragged the bear corpse back with them. Harry debated back and forth with the human, eventually altering the womans bite marks to look like an animal attack, covering himself with an invisibility charm and moving her body down to where it would be more easily found, but relatively preserved by the chilled air and shadows. Perhaps it would bring closure to the family.

Sighing, Harry looked up to where he could just see Vlad waiting, dead bear in one hand.

He'd hoped the bloodshed was over.

* * *

The world... it was strange.

Every sense seemed to be heightened all at once, even the darkness not enough to still his sight from every detail. A phoenix slumbered nearby, but he recognised the scent as _safe, familiar_ and left it. The air was heavy with so many scents, but one tugged deeply at him and matched the slow, steady breathing of the bulky male on the bed.

 _Mate._

His most primal instinct recognised him, even as part of him wondered how his mate could have a heartbeat. He crept closer, flinching when the human woke. Still, it seemed safe, seemed that he recognised him.

"Vlad!"

 _Vlad?_ Was that him? Must be. All he knew was the scratching in his head, a nagging idea he had to stop the scratchers getting out of the box they stayed in. They stayed. He sniffed the human, soothed by the scent.

"Vlad?"

"Mate."

Words didn't come easily to him, but he seemed to comprehend what his mate said. Harry. He liked the name. He liked the shape of his mate, all heavy and strong. As though even human, he was a match for the vampire. Harry didn't smell _totally_ human, and when his mate offered him blood, Vlad could tell he wasn't _entirely_ human. Still, it soothed some of the burn in his throat, eased the ache of hunger and thirst that churned in his belly.

But it wasn't enough. He was still hungry. Thirsty. Both words seemed to fit, but also didn't quite cover it.

Harry told him he had friends. _Human_ friends. He didn't understand, but he trusted his mate to know. The blank spaces in his mind were disconcerting, but Harry stayed close and explained to him as they went. Introduced him to the humans in their little 'tent'. The adult female smelled tempting, made him hungry. The sun felt wrong, but his mate was right - with the strange substance and the sticky _magic_ on him, it didn't hurt him as it should and apparently, it was better he eat bears than 'Narcissa', though he didn't really understand _why._

Although, the thought of human did make the scratching in his head louder. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

The bear was alright, and his hunger lessened when it was drained. It was messy though, the blood all down his clothes and face and almost blocking out the other scent. But he picked it up, and with his mate distracted Vlad's thirsting won out.

The human screamed, starting to try and back up from him but Vlad was faster, stronger, built for the hunt, the _kill._ Her throat lasted only seconds beneath his fangs, so perfectly crafted for purpose and the rich, unbeatable taste of _human_ flowed into him. He drank so fast his stomach ached for it, greedily taking more and more until her struggles stopped and the body fell heavy against him.

He'd only just stood up when Harry found him again. He'd only said Vlad couldn't hurt _friends,_ and this strange, random human was not his friend. And now he wasn't hungry anymore.

"We should get back."

Something about the tone said that Harry was... upset. Disappointed. Had Vlad done something wrong? He didn't want to upset his mate! When Harry asked him to move the bears body, he did so happily, hoping to make it up to him. Harry moved the human body, scaling up and down the mountain in a way that said he'd had practice. Had they? It seemed like he should find the place familiar, by the way Harry spoke of it, but it was all blurry and blank and he felt like he was grappling with smoke to dig _anything_ out of his brain.

The smell of Narcissa affected him less now, though he noted she backed up, holding the human child to her and eyeing Vlad warily. Perhaps it was the blood? Or the bear carcass he still held. Harry beckoned him along, having him bring the bear too and he felt strange just standing there, in the bedroom that smelled of them both. He was even more confused by how Harry opened a trunk that was not nearly big enough to hold it, and ordered Vlad to drop it in.

"How?"

"Just... trust me."

That, he could do. Vlad hefted the bear over, and rather than crowd space and not fit, it simply fell with a wet _thud_ to a ground he couldn't see. He wanted to lean over, investigate, but Harry stopped him.

"Not yet. For starters, you need a bath and fresh clothes. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Vlad complied, almost robotically, taking clothes that smelled sort of familiar and following Harry to a room flooded with competing scents that made him sneeze. He undressed, bloody clothes in a pile as Harry put him in water that felt uncomfortably **hot** , but apparently "cold water didn't get blood off him easily". Even his hair was messy with red, the water a sickly orange colour with bubbles of cloyingly perfumed scent floating atop it.

"Cleaned up?"

Harry nodded, holding out a square of fabric.

"Yep. Here, dry yourself."

He had to explain further, but it was easy enough afterward. Something was itching, under his skin and prickling his fingers. Vlad looked at them, wondering what it was after he was dressed in the clean attire again, hair towel dried but occasionally dripping down his back. He got the feeling he was missing more than just his memories.

-YDHP-

 **Again, sorry this was late!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Honestly, I swear I _just_ updated this... where does the time go?**

-YDHP-

Vlad sat in the corner, silent and pensive. Harry was worried, but he was also aware that his modicum of control over the vampire was based on the mate bond, and Harry didn't know enough about it to dare put too much hope in it. He was going to have to figure out either how to get through to the _real_ Vlad, or find a way to keep _this_ Vlad contained until he understood he couldn't just kill anyone who wasn't his friend.

Neither looked likely when Vlad shot up, eyes red and fangs extended at the sound of movement outside.

"It's just Narcissa. Nobody can get in here without help or permission. And hardly anyone even knows we're here. You can relax."

Vlad hissed, but his eyes stopped glowing as he settled down. Harry was, in short, way over his head here. He really needed vampiric help, but Vlad couldn't even apparate until they worked out what was wrong with his magic. His vampire powers seemed intact, and for all Harry knew his other half was too, but he didn't know how to access it. Vlad didn't even seem aware or able to remember he himself was half human.

He wanted to check in with Samael and the other reptiles, but he wasn't sure how Vlad would respond to the reptiles. His reactions were unpredictable at best right now.

"Don't... like being trapped here."

The grasp he had on words was improving, at least. Vlad had been fairly fluent in Romanian, his native tongue, as well as English before, but Harry would settle for being able to hold a conversation in English without struggling. It really was like having a fully grown newborn - he was a messy eater and needed convincing to bathe, much like Amara. And he was basically learning to talk, much like the infant.

"I know, but you're not safe to be around people, and that is what awaits us pretty much everywhere. Do you want to see your sister?"

Vlad cocked his head.

"I have a sister?"

Oh Merlin, Vlad really _was_ blank. Harry nodded.

"Yeah."

He almost said 'two', but wasn't sure how Vlad would take learning about George at that moment, and dared not risk it.

"Fawkes? Could you go and get Ingrid for us? I'll find out where she is... maybe she can help with this."

"Help?"

"Yes. She might have some insight on why your memories are gone, for starters."

Vlad frowned, but eventually nodded, watching Harry in curious confusion as he used the two-way journal to communicate with Ingrid, who first expressed some expletives for Harry not telling her that Vlad was 'back' yet before demanding he sent the feathered transportation. Vlad immediately dropped into a defensive crouch when Ingrid appeared, sensing another vampire before he could consider whether or not they were related.

"Don't look at me like that breather boy."

He growled, advancing on Ingrid like a hunter before sniffing warily at her scent.

"Sister?"

"Well done, we've only been related for what, sixteen years?"

Vlad continued to frown, but looked to Harry as though checking this was who he expected, and Harry nodded in answer.

"He has no memories. He can barely speak, and he doesn't seem to know he has magic."

Now _Ingrid_ was frowning, looking Vlad up and down with a calculating gaze.

"Well he smells the same as before. Magic. A little off to the left of vampire. Maybe he left some brains behind. Not that he has many to spare. What _do_ you know, breather boy?"

"Mate" he turned and pointed at Harry "human friends" he pointed at the door "sister."

He indicated Ingrid, then shrugged and went back to sitting on the bed. Ingrid glanced around, perched herself on the desk chair nearby and looked at her not-quite-himself little brother. Harry wasn't sure how to go into the whole human killing thing, not without alerting the vampire he already felt control was tenuous over at best.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before - and trust me, Bertrand has been looking - so nobody is entirely sure what to expect from Vlad. How do you feel?"

"Stuck. Scratching head."

Harry looked up, confused; he hadn't seen Vlad scratching at his head more than any other person would, just an occasional absent-minded action now and then.

"What do you mean?"

He tapped the side of his temple, grimacing.

"In here. Scratching. Can't let them out."

"Them? Who is _them?_ "

"Do you mean your reflections?"

Harry had memories of Vlad talking about the noise inside his mind, and other times he had briefly explained his reflections were not as merged as they ought to be, because Vlad was no ordinary vampire and, while they gave him power, Vlad had to work to keep them at bay lest they come out and tear the world apart for kicks.

"Reflections?"

"Blood and garlic, you really are clueless. Are the noises in your head evil?"

Vlad nodded, twitching and tilting his head strangely as though something physically moved within it, rubbing his temple.

"Got to keep them in."

"Or what?"

He shrugged.

"Don't know. Just keep them in."

For all Harry knew, everything that was going on was because Vlad was fighting a battle inside his own head and didn't have the energy or whatever leftover to do everything in those few short days his phoenix-body rebuilt itself. As the others had said; nothing like Vlad had ever happened before. They were running on guess work and hope and just waiting to see what exploded next.

"I agree about keeping him here for now."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Imagine trying to present _this_ Vlad to the Ministry to excuse his actions, without that smart mouth of his."

"Good point. But we can't stay here forever."

"No, no we can't. I'll pass on what I've seen to Bertrand, see what he thinks. Keep the journal on you, I'll write you through that. Take me back Fawkes?"

The phoenix cocked his head, glaring. Ingrid rolled her eyes, but relented.

"Please?"

Harry waited for them to be gone, then scribbled down a note to Ingrid about the human drinking; it might've been important for them to know Vlad's usual violent aversion to hurting, let alone killing an innocent stranger - especially as a vampire for a meal - was non-operational, but Vlad seemed worried when he thought Harry was mad or upset with him, and Harry didn't want Vlad doing a runner - the magic protecting him from the sun wouldn't last permanently, and he might still run into mountain climbers.

No. He had to keep Vlad there, and just... try to figure it out along the way.

Ingrid, he had just realised, had left a bag on the desk. Harry got up and went to investigate - she might need it back - only to find a bundle of Blood Pops and Honeydukes fudge in there. She was just _full_ of surprises. Harry tossed a Blood Pop to Vlad, who looked at him like he was insane.

"Try it. You'll like it, promise."

Vlad figured out how to remove the little plastic wrapper, hesitant tongue slipping out to taste the sweet. When he realised it tasted of what he wanted, Vlad took it into his mouth ahd hummed, sated for the moment. Harry tried not to let any other thoughts come up; Vlad would know if he was aroused, undoubtedly, and truthfully Harry simultaneously ached to re-establish their 'mating' bond, but wasn't sure how much he could trust Vlad in this state with his blood-filled, slightly-more-breakable body. They switched on 'topped' often enough before, but Vlad had always been gentle and careful with Harry that way. Would _this_ Vlad have been? He doubted the feral creature would submit to Harry that way, even if it was so much more than that.

Dragging his eyes away from Vlad's lips closing around the vampire-friendly treat, Harry crammed more fudge into his mouth and wondered what to do with Vlad now.

"Can you read?"

"What is read?"

Harry picked up a book and held it out, watching Vlad turn it this way and that as though trying to work out what it was. He ought to be able to, right? It was as though he _had_ the basic skills - walking, talking, feeding himself - but needed reminding. Harry hoped reading would be the same. Then the books could work on Vlad's mind too, rather than just Harry. He finally opened the cover, staring at the pages blankly for a minutee and Harry feared the worst.

"I... these words. Don't know them all."

"That's ok. But you can read them?"

"Is that this? Read-ing?"

"Yeah. Reading helps us learn things. So maybe if you read some books, you'll start to figure out your memories?"

"Book?" Vlad tapped the thing on his lap, and Harry nodded "book. Ok."

He sat quietly and read, face creasing at words he didn't know but kept going. Harry felt oddly reassured by it - it was very _Vlad_ to plow on through book after book, absorbing knowledge. They stayed that way for a little while, until Harry's stomach began to rumble - a basilisk metabolism waited for no man, and unlike Samael Harry's part-human body didn't only need to eat every few days, no matter if he'd swallowed an entire animal in his serpentine form.

"If you intend on keeping us all cooped up here, somebody is going to have to make a supply run in the next few days."

"Is there anything we're out of? Cus I can live off wild animals if I need to, and I don't think Vlad would know what to do with human food right now."

Narcissa shook her head - he and Vlad had left her stocked up before leaving to take on Riddle, and that had only been... maybe a week ago? Wow, Harry felt as though it had been _weeks_ with new-Vlad.

"No, the charms are holding on the perishables. But there will be things to replace by the end of another week, certainly."

Despite her complaints before about being trapped, Harry got the feeling Narcissa was rather hesitant to rejoin civilisation. No wonder, he supposed. With the threats taken care of, there was a very real possibility she would have to face her son, and while Harry knew there was more than neglect at play in Narcissa's behaviour before Vlad undid the magical bindings on her mind, Draco had still been a child, traumatised by his mother not being there for him while his father abused him, and the damage ran deep.

Besides which, she'd have to give up full-time with Amara when they left. She accepted it, for the babes safety, but Harry didn't think she _liked_ the news. He and Vlad had agreed to keep her in his life though, for both their sakes.

"If I haven't heard back from Ingrid in a couple of days, I'll portkey back and visit Muggle London. I don't really _want_ to, because while it works both ways we don't have Vlad's magic to rely on and I feel bad asking Fawkes to ferry us constantly, but phoenixes are the only ones capable of such a distance and nobody can get in here without ones help."

Nor did he want to leave Vlad alone, but Harry reckoned in a few days he ought to be able to ask Vlad to stay put, and he was _pretty_ sure Narcissa and Amara would be safe.

But he'd give them argentalium, just in case.

-YDHP-

 **I do know where I'm going with the Vlad thing, promise!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to the lovely reviews of last chapter, y'all keep me going *throws hearts***

-YDHP-

"Where you going?"

"Muggle London. We need more supplies to stay here, you're not ready for that many people, and Narcissa is still technically a fugitive of the law until we deal with the MInistry. So I have to go."

Vlad frowned. What was he to do without his mate there? The human female was wary of him, and so she kept the small one a safe distance away too. Though Vlad was still a bit on the fence himself; he trusted Harry, accepted that before his mind was essentially wiped clean, that he obviously accepted the humans as friends of some sort - their scent was laden in the tent alongside his and Harry's own, so they shared the space. But... _how_ was he friends with humans? It sounded so... strange.

"Stay here. Please? You won't protected against the sun until we figure out what's wrong with your powers."

Still frowning, Vlad nodded. His mate asked so earnestly, he could not deny him.

"Stay."

Harry looked relieved he was agreeing; Vlad felt good making his mate happy.

"Thank you. I won't be too long, and I'll bring back some different things, see if we can find things you like to eat again."

Vlad knew what he liked to eat. Humans. Animals. Their warm, wet blood... clamping down on the never-ending thirst, Vlad sat back down on the bed. Clearly, he'd eaten before his memories vanished, and Harry was searching for triggers, anything to help Vlad find himself again.

"Ok. I will... read."

"Sounds good."

Harry kissed him goodbye - it was a little tentative, obviously wary it would set Vlad off somehow - but it soothed something in him, affection from his mate despite the fact Vlad was so clearly different to the vampire Harry had known before whatever wiped his mind.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Vlad didn't like being left alone. He supposed quiet wasn't so bad by itself, but without Harry there all Vlad could hear was the scratching in his head, the thing that wanted to get out never quieting for even a moment. It made him scared to even sleep, but so far they hadn't escaped while he did. Still, Vlad wanted to know what was going on. He didn't like the empty strangeness, wasn't sure it was right that he'd only felt truly _undead_ and enthralled when he had drank that human dry.

Was that who he was? Before? The way people reacted to him, Vlad didn't think so. It was just so hard to _think,_ to dig through the blank spaces in his mind when that scratch, scratch, scratch never stopped. He shuffled further up the bed, still perplexed by the fact he did not sleep in a coffin as instinct told him to. Though he supposed Harry needed to breathe during the time he slept, and so coffins would not accomodate his mate so easily.

He picked up a book, one of many more he planned on getting through in the hopes of learning, of regaining some semblance of thought that didn't feel like he was wading through quicksand.

That was referenced in a book. Vlad barely even knew what quicksand was, and he'd had to ask Harry for the information to know anything at all, really.

Had he truly forgotten everything? It seemed unlikely, but there was little denying the desolate wasteland where his mind once resided. But then how could he read? Walk? There were primal instincts too, like the scent of his mate and the thirst in his throat, the pull to use fangs on tender human skin. So he was like some kind of full grown newborn baby, nature giving a few hints but the rest was up to him.

Vlad had no idea what he'd do without Harry.

He tossed the book aside; he wasn't taking it in, and his hands kept shaking, twitching, seeking to do... _something_ but he wasn't really sure what. Vlad thought about going outside the room, but Harry told him to stay put. So he stayed. Listened to the ticking sound of a watch nearby, let it lull him into a half-asleep state of semi-relaxation, drowning the scratching in his head out with the rhythmic _tick-tick-tick._

How long he sat there that way, Vlad didn't know. But the twitching had eased when Harry returned, heading out of their room to the kitchen area. Vlad followed, Narcissa eyeing him warily while helping Harry unpack what he'd brought back. Lots of it was strange smelling, unfamiliar things, but he recognised tea now, and smelled raw meat that made his stomach give a little quiver of hope.

"Yeah, I brought meat in case nothing else appeals to you, but I also brought things you ate before that I want you to try first."

"Why?"

"Well, tastes and smells can trigger memories, but also I want to make sure your... system, I guess, hasn't changed. If you can't hold down the same foods as before, then we know more than mind and magic is different."

Vlad nodded, wrinkling his nose at the sickly smell of baby formula. Amara seemed happy about it though, so Vlad supposed the recipient was thankful.

"Did I forget anything Narcissa?"

"No, everything is here... except my tea."

"Oh, hang on" Harry reached into the inside of his jacket, extracting a box "here. It was the only thing I bought in that little shop, so I just put it away quickly."

Narcissa took the box from him with a small smile, but Vlad recognised the tense set of her tiny shoulders. Small. Breakable. _Human._ She was wary of having her back to Vlad.

"Thank you. I will bake something later, any request?"

Bake? What was bake?

"Uh... nothing too sickly, I picked up a fair amount of sweets while I was out and I plan on eating Amara's weight in fudge."

Still confused, Vlad followed his mate back to their room, smelling grease and warm meat in the heavy paper bag he held in one hand.

"What is that?"

"This? Cheeseburgers. A favourite of mine. Sit. I'm going to get a bucket in case anything... doesn't agree with you, then we can try your foods."

Vlad sat obediently for his mate, given a round plastic receptacle that he was sure hadn't been anywhere in the room a minute before. He supposed that was magic. Harry opened a backpack, began extracting more than would fit in there. Magic too, he supposed. Like the tent they were in, or the trunk Harry put their dead animals in to.

"Ok. This was your favourite, pizza. Don't eat too much if you do like it just yet, we have more to try."

Harry handed him a box that smelled strongly of herbs and spices and meat, making Vlad vaguely wary.

"Garlic?"

He knew he couldn't have that. It was in the book he read about it, and the book said garlic smelled strong.

"No no, I asked specially for no garlic. You've eaten from this pizza place before. Just try it."

Vlad pulled at the strange circular food, and it came apart in a triangle shape, dripping with what Harry called cheese and bits of topping. It left oily residue on his fingers, felt odd so warm in his hand. Hesitantly, he took a small bite, having to retract his fangs to even get a proper purchase on it. Chewing thickly, he expected it to taste... wrong, not blood or meat or anything his mouth expected. He swallowed, waited for it to reach his stomach to see how it felt.

Then he took another bite, and it was... nice, he supposed. Not blood, nowhere near, but Vlad supposed he could see why he'd liked it, and if his body could run somewhat on the sustenance of human food, then there were probably worse options. Harry waited for him to finish the slice, chewing some strange mix of meat and cheese.

He tried several things, some chronically sweet and others bitter and sour or salty. Nothing came back up, but not all of it felt right in his stomach. Harry stopped him after a while.

"Don't want you getting sick. I'll leave the pizza out for if you get hungry later, but for now we should get some rest."

Harry had eaten at least seven of the... cheeseburger things. Maybe he needed to sleep it off. Vlad washed his hands, then climbed into bed next to his mate. He could still smell the pizza, but Harry's scent overpowered it when they laid close together on the bed, his stomach gurgling slightly as vampiric digestion processed all the strange things in his guts. Harry fell asleep quite quickly, and Vlad watched him for a while.

He wanted to be who his mate thought he was. And who he was right now? That clearly wasn't it.

* * *

The whimpering reached Harry's ears slowly, as though Vlad was trying to stay quiet. He clutched his head, twitching, shaking.

"Vlad, what's wrong?"

"Loud. Can't let them out."

Harry shuffled closer, wary of... he wasn't even sure, but Vlad was powerful and so if he was struggling with control, that was dangerous. He placed a hand on Vlad's arm carefully, and thankfully it seemed to settle him a little, the whimpers and shaking slowing to a halt. The vampire raised his head, scrapes in his lower lip matching his descended fangs and the back and forth fade of his black eyes.

"You alright?"

"It... bad. Hurts more."

He had no idea what he was working with - for all Harry knew, Vlad was suffering with a build up of unused magic since he'd shown no real ability to harness his human sides magic at all, but Ingrid said he smelled like he had before - magical human _and_ vampire. But Vlad didn't even seem to understand that he had powers at all; almost everything vampiric he'd done so far had been on instinct, not intention. The few times Harry had tried to get him to say spells, channel it, nothing had happened.

"I don't know how to help you, but I'm here. I'll always be here."

Vlad curled up tight, pressing his face into Harry's chest so intently he felt sure Vlad's skull would leave a mark. Harry did all he could do; he held the vampire close and let Vlad take the comfort he needed, from the only person Vlad currently trusted.

"We'll figure this out Vlad. Just stay strong for me."

"I'll try."

They stayed that way for a while, until Vlad felt ready to get up and go hunting; Harry kept a much closer eye on him, but suppressing the instinct entirely to hunt while keeping him in an enclosed space with a human was a recipe for disaster. Besides which, Harry had his snakes to feed.

Life continued on and off that way for a handful of weeks, with Vlad's mind still stubbornly blank; he learned things, but if they weren't repeated near-daily, he seemed to forget them again, as though he could not retain it. Vlad failed to recognise Ingrid, was confused when Harry left for Muggle London again, repeatedly asked Narcissa the same questions every few days and outright refused to touch foods he'd eaten happily only a few days before.

Truthfully, Harry was wearing thin and Narcissa was doing little better; the Wizarding World was abuzz still, and Vlad had not yet answered for his 'crimes', and Harry 'the saviour' was effectively missing. Vlad was increasingly cagey, twitchy, unhappy to be trapped but nobody else could be trusted to contain him reliably; Harry was stuck preventing whatever destruction _this_ Vlad might cause until they figured out what was going on.

Something had to give. If it wasn't Harry, it was going to be Vlad.

Feeling dejected and in some ways _hopeless,_ Harry slept fitfully next to a fidgeting vampire who was no less resting than his mate was, tossing and turning and occasionally growling. Both sat bolt upright when flames sparked; Fawkes had stopped spending all his time in the tent, and given Vlad's attitude problems Harry did not blame the phoenix. So his reappearance had them both on edge, seeing Ingrid and Bertrand both in their bedroom.

"I think I know what's wrong with Vlad."

-YDHP-

 **What could it beeeeeee**


	24. Chapter 24

**Whoops do you guys not like a cliffhanger? Are you sure? Because authors need cliffhangers. It's like, one of our major food groups or something.**

-YDHP-

Harry bade Vlad to stay put, promised to come and tell him everything but first, he ought to hear them out so Vlad wouldn't have to take in information that might prove useless. It was a tough sell, but Harry managed to escape to the bathroom, silencing the door for a minute before turning to Bertrand.

"So what is wrong with him?"

"Well, I can only call it an educated guess at this point, but I do have a working theory."

Harry twitched. His brain cried out for _something,_ answers or even simply hope that eternity with Vlad wouldn't be just him keeping the vampire from mass murder sprees.

"What is it?"

"Based on some things I've heard, both from Vlad before and now, I think perhaps he did not fully merge. Some vampires hear their reflection, yes, but Vlad seems to simply be containing them, which means they are not truly part of him yet."

Harry nodded; it sort of made sense, in a weird way.

"And how does that revelation help us?"

"We know Vlad's magic is still there, but he doesn't remember how to use it. Even without memories, you cannot just erase that kind of instinct. So I believe his reflections are... holding his mind hostage, as it were. It would explain why he can learn but not retain, if they are actively keeping him weakened and unprotected."

"So they're trying to take over?"

He asked, Bertrand nodding eagerly enough his curly hair shook.

"Yes. I expect they always have been, but Vlad was strong enough to keep them at bay. Possibly indefinitely. But when he was slain and rebuilding-"

Harry realised where he was going with it.

"-they had a chance to gain a foothold. Actually, that does make sense. Even though it seems like he's forgotten everything, Vlad's still fighting to keep them in. _Vlad_ is still in there."

"Exactly."

"So... what do we do?"

"Ah, that's where it gets a little dicey" Harry did not like the sound of that "only the vampire can handle their own reflection. Or in Vlad's case, reflections. The only possible solution is for him to merge with them, and he needs to be within proximity to his Dracula Blood Mirror to do that."

Harry winced.

"Stokely Castle. You want us to take a barely functional, rather dangerous and very unpredictable vampire to a human playground, not to mention try and deal with the Count?"

"I worry there is no other choice. Vlad will keep being reset by his reflections, while they hope to find a way to wriggle free. Vlad is so very powerful, his darker side could easily tear the world apart Harry. You cannot contain him forever."

"And what if he merges and _that_ Vlad comes out?"

Bertrand's face twisted and Harry knew he worried that too.

"It's a possibility, depending how strong Vlad is and how much he fights."

"Fights? He can barely remember how to eat. This is a terrible idea."

Harry had been prepared to try and rehabilitate Vlad. Now he was faced with the choice of a ticking time bomb or setting off the explosion themselves and hoping it ws contained by the box they put it in. Neither sounded like good options.

"I agree, but I don't think there is another option, short of leaving Vlad like this and guaranteeing that one day, he won't be able to hold them back. And then we _know_ he'll turn, because the real Vlad was trapped too long."

"Wait, wait. Isn't your reflection meant to be the source of vampire powers?"

Bertrand nodded.

"Yes."

"So are you telling me when- _if_ Vlad merges fully, he'll become _more_ powerful?"

That was a dizzying prospect, to imagine Vlad was not yet at full power.

"It's very possible. He contains the power of his multiple reflections, but there's never been a record of somebody with more than two, and _that_ was rare itself, usually the result of a bastard born to two powerful vampires from different clans. So I cannot even speculate as to whether he's been accessing their power or not."

Rubbing his face with a groan, Harry knew there was no choice. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Alright. How long might this take? I might need to make a supply run for Narcissa."

"That is probably wise. Go. I will stay and watch Vlad."

"Then I better introduce you, or he might just slay you."

The fact Harry felt that roll off his tongue feeling truthful was what convinced him fully - Bertrand was right, they couldn't keep Vlad in this half-state forever. And it would be _forever,_ since he was immortal. Bound to him and the only one to exercise any measure of control over the impending explosion, it would be Harry's responsibility.

He filled Narcissa in briefly, then took Bertrand and Ingrid back to Vlad. He eyed them with great suspicion, kept the bed between them like a defense structure.

"I have to go do a food run Vlad, do you know who these people are?"

"Vampires."

"Right. This is Ingrid, your sister" Harry had made the same introduction what felt like a hundred times now "and Bertrand. They're going to stay with you while I go. Then when I come back, we're going to go somewhere to try and help you get your memories back."

 _That_ got Vlad's attention.

"Fine. Hurry."

Muggle London always felt a little strange after the tent, the cave, the mountain, bustling with people and easily breathable air, no wild animals or a vampire to keep track of. It was the middle of the day in England, most people flocking to places to buy lunch so Harry slipped through the food shopping with little difficulty, though he suspected a long few weeks showed on his face by the sympathetic expression the cashier gave him.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day laddie."

Harry headed out, detoured to a sweet shop for a supply for himself - who knew how long he'd be waiting to find if it was _his_ Vlad that came out? - and then found his way into a bookstore, perusing the shelves and clearly delaying the inevitable. He excused it as buying something for Narcissa; she was bored of reading Harry and Vlad's educational tomes, after all, so he picked up a variety of Muggle literature, maybe one would appeal to her.

She looked surprised to see it, but Harry pointed out she might be alone for days again.

"This might be the last time we leave you here. Once Vlad can be around people again, we'll be able to take you back and deal with everything. Amara might not take his first steps in a mountain cave. The emergency portkey is still here, but you should be good for a week."

"We shall see. Thank you for... thinking of me, I suppose."

Harry nodded.

"We've lived together too long for pointless animosity. Be good Amara, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Back!"

"Exactly."

Feeling a little like he was heading to a pivotal tipping point in his life, Harry headed back to the bedroom. All three vampires were in quiet states, Bertrand in a book and Vlad and Ingrid just... not looking at him or each other. It was rare Harry even remembered how difficult it must be for Ingrid to even be around Bertrand, her unrequited mate, and he felt guilty for forgetting but supposed it showed how much Ingrid cared for her little brother, whether she would admit to it or not.

"So how do we do this?"

"I have a portkey back to the Manor, and another there will take us to Stokely Castle. I warned everybody to stear clear of the room we land in, so that Vlad isn't a risk."

It unsettled Harry how blank Vlad was about being talked about like he wasn't there; Vlad _hated_ that.

"Ok."

Portkeys would never be Harry's favourite way to travel, though he confessed a wave of nostalgia for the Manor rolled through him as they landed. He'd spent a lot of good time there. Vlad didn't recognise it at all, frowning all around them as he tapped his feet anxiously, waiting.

"Everyone caught their breath?"

"Funny. I don't need to be there for this, let me know how it goes."

Ingrid had clearly reached her limit, or was just _very_ against going home to her father. Harry didn't blame her; he'd probably not go back for anything less than Vlad. Bertrand switched the portkeys he was holding, nodded to them both to touch it and set off the jump back to the castle. Vlad was immediately on edge, the scent of vampire thick in the air and everything so unfamiliar to him.

"Where are we?"

"Stokely Castle. Your father lives here."

Vlad hissed. _That_ was pretty familiar, and Harry almost laughed.

"Vladimir! Is that really you?"

Vlad backed up immediately at the sight of the Count, baring his fangs, eyes flashing red. Harry half-expected him to crouch on the ground, ready to attack.

"Oh, the prodigal brother returns!"

All three of the new arrivals were perplexed by the company the Count was keeping - a young man. Well, a youthful faced vampire, but still. In his leather jacket and motorcycle boots, hair tousled over his face just so, he wouldn't have stuck out amongst a group of teenaged breathers in a goth club. Save for the fangs he flashed, looking Vlad up and down.

"Who... are you?"

Count Dracula suddenly looked very uncomfortable at his sons question, though Harry had sneaking suspicions already as the stranger approached, calm and confident.

"This is, well, he's my son. Malik!"

Well, they hadn't been gone _that_ long.

"So?"

Proud of Vlad for that moment, Harry cut in.

"Look, I don't care for vampire politics, but Vlad needs the Blood Mirror. You can have your ego contest later."

"Why is there a breather in the castle?"

Vlad growled in warning at Malik, who threw Harry a disdainful look. Harry could not have cared less.

"Whoa, ok. Whatever. I'm going back to bed, it's the middle of the day. We'll argue heirship later."

Bertrand frowned, but he turned his attention back to Vlad before asking the Count where they could find said Blood Mirror.

"Why should I tell you? He's already transformed."

"He's not fully merged. If we don't merge him, he may well slay you."

The Count's famous self-preservation kicked in, and he was shooing them along to the Blood Mirror in a matter of seconds. Stokely Castle reeked of damp and decay, which Harry understood was basically vampire interior design at work, but it wasn't pleasant on his sensitive nose. Vlad's father asked all sorts of questions, but there were few answers and even less patience for him as they approached the door.

"What now?"

Vlad asked, visibly twitching with the proximity. It was as close to confirmation they were doing the right thing as they were going to get, really.

At least until he came back out.

"Go in. The Mirror should show you the way."

"Mirror?"

Wishing he wasn't going on blind hope at best, Harry placed his hands on Vlad's shoulders, blue eyes focusing on him.

"Trust me?"

Vlad nodded.

"Trust... mate."

"Thank you. Now go on in, this will help you."

 _I hope._ Harry didn't add, forcing himself to be as reassuring as possible for Vlad, since he was the only one the vampire trusted. Whatever the reflections in his mind had done, they couldn't suppress Vlad's most primal bond.

"Ok."

Vlad turned to the door, shuddering for a beat before he pushed himself through the door, which closed behind him of its own accord. He and Bertrand both sat on crumbled bits of castle that passed for seating, prepared to settle in for the long haul apparently.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"I hope so."

An oppressive silence fell over them for a minute, straining their hearing but no sound reached them from the Mirror room. Harry glanced up at Vlad's father, who was eyeing the boy with something between anger and curiousity.

"What's this I hear about _mates?_ "

-YDHP-

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn**


	25. Chapter 25

**'I wanted more' guest - in short, fuck off. I have stated a bunch of times I struggle really hard with motivation for this story, and at times I have considered giving it up completely. So your snide, whiny little complaint coming across as "what you did is not good enough"? Not what I need. If you want more words, more detail, more story, write your fucking own.  
**

 **As of this moment, I can't truly say I _want_ to write the next two years of Chosen Two out and finish this the way I planned. This story has taken a lot out of me, and continues to, and it constantly feels like it's never going to measure up like I hoped when I first plotted this story out way back before Year One. But motivation comes and goes, and for everyone who has stuck it out this far (particularly without a snide remark or bitching), I am going to do my best for you.**

-YDHP-

Harry winced inwardly, remembering that Vlad hadn't had much contact with his father in a while, and had been concerned about the mans reaction to his son having a male, part-human mate.

"You know the mate bond chooses for a vampire. Vlad had no choice."

Bertrand said, barely even looking up from his book. Harry could read the tension in his frame, but he'd had centuries to practice cool indifference.

"But he's human!"

"Actually, he's a complicated hybrid species that regularly transforms into a sixty foot serpent. Also worth noting is that" Bertrand finally looked up, straining his hearing and Harry knew he was checking for the other occupant of the castle "Vlad is half-human. I don't know if there has been another recorded case of a Dimidius with a mate bond, so when it comes to Vlad everything is a little bit guess work."

The Count seemed to deflate a bit, still seeming happy to act as though Harry was not there.

"The Chosen One... mated to a mongrel. And a _male,_ no less! What a waste of my incredible genes!"

With a dramatic sweep of his cloak, the Count stormed off. Harry watched after him for a few seconds, bemused. Then he remembered that overdramatic was par for the course when it came to Draculas. _Especially_ the head of the house. Vlad and Ingrid had to get it from somewhere...

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Vlad always knew his father wouldn't take it well. Guess that gets the coming out to him outta the way."

Bertrand nodded, turning back to the book but Harry felt the unspoken words.

"What is it?"

"I just wonder how the VHC will take it. Vlad isn't someone who can slip through the cracks, but his status also cannot be publicised or he'll be exiled. Possibly executed."

"What's the worst case scenario of them dealing with just... me?"

The tutor hummed, drumming his fingers against the side of the cover.

"Ultimately the mate bond will be accepted, as will your gender, but there will an expectation of heirs from the Chosen One, the future Grand High Vampire."

Well, that was somewhere Harry wasn't likely to be forthcoming. Even his serpentine side was of a species who didn't _breed_ in any traditional sense.

"Does that mean he has to find a wife? Or just... a surrogate?"

"I suppose there will be pressure for him to marry, but a surrogate would likely be sufficient so long as the vampiress in question was of a powerful and respected bloodline. The trouble there would lie in finding one who would do something that, in many respects, be considered selfless. Most powerful, respected vampire clans have ruthless self-serving as prime personality traits."

Harry knew they were both talking to distract from the fear of the unknown, of whatever was going on in the Mirror room and which part of Vlad was going to come back out. He latched on anyway, thankful Bertrand was willing to hold a conversation rather than tell Harry to shut up so he could read his book.

"Sounds promising."

His deadpan response won a short chuckle from Bertrand, who nodded, closing his book and leaning back into the wall.

"Yes. I still marvel at my childs existence every day."

"I suppose its not likely either Vlad or I are human enough for that sort of thing?"

The idea of falling pregnant was _surreal_ to Harry, but the prospect of he and Vlad spending all of eternity together without a child - or children - of their own sounded equally strange, especially with Vlad's future job title.

"Vlad, I highly doubt. Despite the half and half, the sheer volume of vampire power within him would likely mean he counts as _less_ human. You, on the other hand, I could not even hope to guess. You were born human enough, I suppose. But the chance of being a carrier male is slim as is, without your unique makeup. So I could only suggest a 'wait and see' approach."

"Has nobody ever identified what makes a carrier?"

Bertrand shook his head.

"No. Some attempts have been made to understand the magic, some blood work has been tried but with it so rare to begin with, there are few test subjects and even fewer willing to be guinea pigs. I know Severus took samples of himself, but he did not have much time in captivity to work on it."

"Guess you could always try again?"

The vampire shook his head again.

"Never tell him I told you this, but the birth was incredibly traumatic and I doubt Severus could tolerate a second time, physically or mentally."

"Well, Raven's plenty cute enough."

Harry was as smitten with his baby sister as her fathers were with their daughter, and he saw the fond smile that crossed Bertrand's face.

"Indeed."

He was curious aboout the future of the little family; Raven and Bertrand were immortal, Severus human and approaching middle age. It felt rude to ask if Bertrand planned on changing his lover, and it wasn't really Harry's business, save for caring whether or not the man who had sort of adopted Harry would be around forever. That led Harry to thinking about how many of his found family were immortal, but then there were people like Hermione and Draco, the Weasleys and Sirius and Remus...

Harry realised then why Vlad had always been so ambivalent about his immortality. He had a human mother and a human sister. Short, fleeting human lives... Living forever came with losing forever.

* * *

He'd been there before. Vlad could feel the familiarity in the air on the other side of the Mirror.

 _"About time."_

Eerily Vlad-like whispers slid over his spine. The scratching in his head was gone, but the blankness persisted. Vlad looked around, expecting much more than the single copy he found behind him.

"Who are you?"

 _"I'm you"_ again, the voice sounded like his own, though it had a sombre, tomb-side quality " _but better."_

Vlad shook his head, wishing he could remember, wishing he understood the world.

"I'm right here."

 _"With your mind missing. To get it back, you have to accept me fully. After denying me for so long, I had to take drastic measures."_

"Like what?"

 _"You kept me trapped. When you were slain, I had the chance to slip through your defences before they rebuilt. And I closed your mind off, so you would eventually have to come back here."_

He closed his mind off... from himself? Now Vlad was really confused.

"Why?"

 _"Because here is the only place I am stronger than you. This is **my** world."_

Mirror-him stretched, something about it off, the way he moved more animal than human. Well, Vlad supposed he wasn't human at all. Right?

"I don't think so."

Mirror-him blinked, surprise visible before his face smoothed out.

 _"Oh? Why's that?"_

"You took my mind. Still couldn't get out."

 _"That was when we were many, power scattered. Now we are one consolidated being, and you stand no chance. But if you're so confident... let me in. It's the only way you'll free your mind."_

The reflection, or reflections... Vlad wasn't sure, held out it's hand. An invitation. Vlad didn't trust it, but he knew he couldn't stay blank in the head and lost in the world. His mate brought him there... Vlad trusted Harry. Harry wouldn't have brought him there if he didn't believe Vlad would lose. Drawing in a deep breath, sitting heavily in his dead lungs, Vlad stepped forward. With Harry believing in him... this reflection _couldn't_ be stronger than that.

He reached out, their hands touching in a mockery of a handshake. The reflection faded like smoke, surrounding Vlad before sinking into his body effortlessly.

It _hurt._ His brain seemed to swell with the rush of _everything._ He remembered so much, so fast, more than a decade and a half of memories bursting open in his head. And there were new memories...

He'd killed. Humans growing cold as their blood dripped from his mouth. He retched, body rebelling against past events, knees giving out as pain lanced through him. The scratching didn't return, but Vlad could feel the other side of him pushing out, almost like the smoke that got in was fighting to get out again.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Vlad stood, dizzy and disorientated... was it over? That couldn't be it, surely?

He stumbled toward the pane of glass, world tipping over before he stepped out of the Blood Mirror, still sick and dizzy but his memories were back, which had to count for something he supposed. The door opened to free him, displaying the sight of Harry fast asleep and Bertrand watching over him.

"Vlad!"

"Bertrand. How long was I in there?"

Bertrand checked his pocket watch.

"Fourteen hours, thirty two minutes and eighteen seconds."

"Wow. Felt like nothing to me."

Harry stirred, beautiful green eyes widening before he launched himself at Vlad bodily, seemingly unconcerned that an evil, terrible version of Vlad might have come out. He took the heavy impact happily, soaking in the scent of his mate with a low rumble in his chest.

"You're back!"

"I... think so? Still feel a bit like I'm reshuffling."

"But your memories?"

"Back. As far as I can tell. Did I really... hurt people?"

Harry frowned.

"You didn't know better, it wasn't your fault. I took my eye off you."

The tug in his chest hurt; he hated hearing Harry blame himself.

"Not your fault."

"How do you feel Vlad?"

Bertrand asked, eyeing the vampire.

"How do you mean?"

"Any lingering urges for massacre?"

"Nope."

"How do you feel about humans?"

"Friends, not food. I wouldn't let me loose near a human alone any time soon... I think I have some focus to get back. And I'm _starving._ "

Bertrand reached into his pocket, pulled out a bottle of soya blood. Vlad reached for it, but before he could even move to open it a surge through his arm flung it against the wall, a shattering sound and a red-orange splatter drawing the attention of all of them.

"I... that wasn't me."

And it scared him.

"I think perhaps I agree you have focus to regain. There is human blood in the castle, or if you can apparate you have a supply of donated blood back in Romania."

He could! Vlad felt for his magic, the phoenix power that had brought him through the slaying and back to un-life. He was relieved to find it still there, concerned it had burned out by bringing him back.

"Sure. Let's go."

"Not gonna say bye to your dad?"

"Nope. Other me might slay him, I need to know I'm safe first."

Harry nodded, squeezing Vlad's hand and offering him a reassuring smile. With his mate, Vlad could learn to contain his other half again, whether they were fully merged or not.

At least... he hoped so.

-YDHP-

 **I know I usually upload the final chapter of one year and follow right up with another, but I didn't want to leave you without for like, 6-8 weeks cus yeah, struggling here. So hopefully y'all keep an eye out for Year Seven.**


	26. Update

**I know 'not-chapters' aren't allowed and I'll take this down soon, but since it took a while for me to finally upload**

 **here's a note to let you guys know that Chosen Two - Year Seven has been uploaded (seperately to this, obviously).**


End file.
